


The Replacement Telepath

by WhyMrSpook



Series: Worldly Contributions [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, BAMF Charles, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles is a Professor, F/F, M/M, Protective Erik, Violence, mobster erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 44,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyMrSpook/pseuds/WhyMrSpook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’d like to employ you, Professor Xavier. I appreciate you have a busy schedule and I would, of course, compensate you for your time and effort."</p><p>Charles knew he should say no, outright, and walk away. He was sitting opposite a beautiful but deadly man who could ruin his reputation or get him killed. But Erik liked him, he could sense it, and he was nursing a whiskey and looking at him like he was a prize. In spite of himself, he found that he wanted to be won over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Drink and a Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters etc.
> 
> A/N:  
> I don't know anything substantial about New York or the Mafia. I'm just obsessed with this AU and I had to give it a go myself.

‘Charles, you don’t have to call me every single morning. I promise I’ll phone you. Yes, I’m alive. Yes, I’m having fun. No, you don’t need to transfer me any money. I’m fine!’ The exasperated voicemail paused for a moment and, in the background, he could hear muffled voices. Presumably her friends, telling her to get off the phone. When she spoke again, her tone had softened considerably. ‘I love you, Charles. I’ll phone you when I get to France. Au Revoir!’ She finished theatrically, and he could imagine her mischievous grin as she placed the phone down and bound off to join her friends.

He missed her. He was glad to hear from her, though he did know he was probably being an overbearing brother. He couldn’t help but feel somewhat protective to his little sister and he wasn’t remotely apologetic for it, even if he did silently vow to reign it in a notch from now on. Raven meant more to him than anyone and anything. It was his duty to support her decision to break away from him and let her look after herself. She was a grown woman, after all.

He sighed heavily, the long day finally catching up with him, and dropped his phone on the slight patch of empty desk in front of him.

“Do you want a coffee fetching, Professor?” Hank, his co-worker and office co-inhabitant, asked politely- always calling him Professor and never addressing him as Charles, as asked to. From a cursory glance at his mind, he knew the younger man was concerned – _He’s not worked himself this hard since his department review last year –_ but also itching for a coffee himself. It was nearing nine o’clock at night and Hank wasn’t willing to go home until Charles did, despite the ridiculous hour - just because their research was shared for their current mutant paper.

“No, I’m alright thank you Hank. I’m probably going to call it a day.” He tried not to laugh at the relief that swept through the younger man. He slid his phone and laptop into his bag and slung it over his shoulder, placing his jacket into the crook of his left arm and adding a stack of marking on top. It was his routine- a routine he’d fallen into the week he’d started teaching. He wasn’t entirely sure that he liked it. Life seemed to revolve around marking papers.

“Alright, I’ll see you in the morning Professor.”

“Hm? Oh, I’ll be in a video conference with Oxford all morning so you might want to take your time in coming in.” Charles spoke almost offhand, as though the thought had only just occurred to him. In reality, he’d been trying to suggest to Hank that he took a morning off for days. It was hard to work with people who exhausted themselves over work. Admittedly, he was one of those people, but usually the mental state of others revived him even when his own resources were faltering.

“I won’t argue with that.” Hank smiled at him brightly, packing his own research up. “Night.”

Charles sent him a mental ‘good night’ and closed the door behind him, making his way down the corridor. The building was practically deserted, though he did see a few biologists working in the labs. In his years he’d come to realise that scientists kept to worse schedules than even artists or writers. Despite his own urge to keep working – distract himself from missing Raven with his latest paper – he kept walking out into campus. He knew, logically, he had to recharge. He was surrounded every day by very clever people- people who thought complicated thoughts and worked themselves to exhaustion. The effort of maintaining barriers to keep their thoughts out was tiring enough, without his own work too.

His apartment was, blessedly, only a ten-minute walk from campus. His inheritance may have been unwanted and ghastly, but it did at least afford him a nice apartment in the city. He shifted the papers in his arm so they rested more comfortably and continued walking. It was just autumn and not particularly cold, but there was a definite new chill in the evening air. He wished idly that he’d put his jacket on and walked faster, hoping to warm up before he got home. Otherwise, he’d end up falling into bed without making the effort to do anything to prepare himself for bed.

He was out of the well-lit campus and in the city now, never more glad of his mutation than when he felt a presence not far behind him strangely focused on him. He turned a corner onto a busier road, hoping the presence would just walk away. It didn’t and, reluctantly, he ghosted the follower’s mind.

He had defences, which was highly unusual. They weren’t particularly strong, but they were there, preventing him from knowing everything that humans normally gave him unknowingly. He got his pursuer’s surface emotions, regardless. The man wasn’t thinking anything particularly threatening but Charles didn’t doubt his, Erik’s, lethal capabilities. He was a mutant too, and a powerful one at that.

He stopped when he reached a lamplight beside a closed coffee shop and turned, leaning against it, trying to look bored instead of curious and apprehensive.

“I know you know who and what I am, so I’d like to know why you’re trying to sneak up at me.” He asked, quietly proud of how calm he sounded. Whilst he recognised Erik was a powerful mutant, he had much more faith in his own abilities to protect himself. Admittedly, he hadn’t needed to in a long time, but it was something he suspected he’d ever really forget.

“Not sneak up on you, Professor Xavier. Like you said, I know what you are.” He stepped into the light and Charles’ breath actually hitched in his throat. He’d never seen a man so physically… astounding. He had every potential of being completely intimidating- all broad shoulders and towering height, fit neatly into an expensive looking tailored suit. His face was all intensity and perfect shadows. Yet he kept himself at a distance. He truly had no intention of trying to scare Charles.

Regardless, Charles swallowed and stood a little straighter. “Couldn’t you call me during office hours instead of stalking me through dark streets?”

“I assure you, Professor, you’re perfectly safe. My men have secured the area.” As he spoke, in a voice rich and vaguely German, Charles reached out to the minds around him. Indeed, there were four alone that he could sense in the street with the same focus on him as Erik. Azazel, Janos, Angel and Alex.

“And woman.” He corrected blandly, still distracted by the minds. Alex was the youngest- the most anxious. His adrenaline was incredibly high compared to the others- all seasoned in this trade. “Holy shit, you’re the mafia?!” Even despite his abstract horror, he kept his voice hushed. He didn’t have a death wish, after all.

“Hm. I suppose.” Erik was the one making an effort to look bored now, but Charles could sense his amusement. He liked Charles. He found his mannerisms endearing. “Could you spare me five minutes for a drink, Professor? There’s something I’d like to discuss with you.”

Charles seriously considered saying no, looking down the route to his apartment building and longing for his bed- to pretend this hadn’t happened. But then he remembered who was asking and he sighed heavily. “Coffee.” He said coolly. “And _only_ five minutes, mind.”

Erik grinned wickedly, gesturing to a dimly-lit bar. Charles stalked off, drawing out of the man’s mind. His barriers were there for a reason, he supposed, and the mind of a mobster wasn’t a mind he wanted to be in. It was bad enough he was about to have a drink with the someone who was probably a violent serial killer.

The bar was busy but Erik directed him to a booth at the back, where two young man slid out from the seats for them. Sean and Darwin nodded at their boss and snaked through the crowds until hidden from view, their minds focused on getting this over with so they could go home for the night. Charles sympathised.

He sat, placing his work down on the table tiredly and facing his accoster. Even in awful lighting, Erik was beautiful. His jaw was… angles he didn’t even know faces could have. His eyes were practically glittering. As he reached his hands across to pass Charles’ coffee, his hands were annoyingly attractive too. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d given a damn about the state of anyone’s hands.

“Um.” He looked at the mug in front of him, and it suddenly occurred to him he was accepting a beverage from a murderer. He looked back up at Erik nervously.

“Oh for god’s sake.” Erik huffed, taking a deep swig from the mug and then setting it back down before him- as if to prove it wasn’t poisoned in the time between being sent from the bar and placed on their table. “I want to talk to you, not publicly kill you.”

Feeling only marginally embarrassed, he shrugged and drank, sighing deeply into the cup. He hadn’t realised how badly he’d been craving the caffeine until now. It really was late to have still been working.

“Well?” He asked, leaning back in the seat.

“Straight to the point?”

“What can I say? It’s late. I’m tired. You have four minutes 10 seconds left.” He took another sip.

Erik’s lips quirked into a smirk. “I’d like to employ you, Professor Xavier. As you’re no doubt already aware, I have some protections in place. I’d like more. I require a telepath, such as yourself, to do so. I appreciate you have a busy schedule and I would, of course, compensate you for your time and effort.”

He knew he should say no, outright, and walk away. He was sitting opposite a beautiful but deadly man who could ruin his reputation or get him killed. But the man liked him, he could sense it, and he was nursing a whiskey and looking at him like he was a prize. In spite of himself, he found that he wanted to be won over.

“Compensate me how?”

“Funding into your department? A protection detail on your sister? Any enemies you need taking care of? Take your pick, Professor.”

Charles almost groaned. Funding was a constant battle without private investors and there were only so many donators who cared about mutant research. And of course he was always worried for his sister, but that option brought about a dozen issues in itself. For one, if she ever found out she’d tear him limb from limb. As for enemies… he thought of his step-family, long dead, and he wondered what choice he would have made if he’d been deciding back when they were alive.

“Don’t go anywhere near my sister.” He said firmly. “She can take care of herself.” He felt dirty for even agreeing to this deal. “I’ll try to help you. If I succeed, then you can donate whatever you like to my department.”

“Oddly generous of you.” Erik said wryly, almost teasing.

“If I want out, I can leave. You don’t ever contact me again. If I can’t help you, you find another telepath. Don’t… I don’t know, don’t kill me or anything.”

He laughed then, deeply and richly. “I wouldn’t dare, Professor. I agree to your terms, anyway. I’m grateful for the attempt to help, at least. You have no idea how hard it is to find telepaths.”

“We’re a rare mutation.” Charles agreed, finishing his coffee. “So, how will this work?”

“I’ll text you a time. Most likely evenings, if that’s agreeable. Only reply if you can’t make that time. A car will pick you up from outside campus and bring you to me and then take you wherever you need to be afterwards.”

It was all very film star, Charles thought, and he wasn’t sure how he’d feel about getting picked up off the street by strangers at the whim of a mob leader. But for some reason he was agreeing to this. Maybe it was the late hour- maybe there really was something in his drink.

“Alright.” He dragged hair back from his face tiredly. “It’s not like you can come strolling onto campus to make my office hours.” A horrific thought struck him and he looked to his accoster once more. “In fact, I want to add a term that you stay off campus completely!” University grounds were supposed to be a safe place for students and it wouldn’t do to invite mobsters on for the sake of convenience.

“Of course, Professor.” Erik smiled charmingly and Charles felt a pang of self-loathing for agreeing to something potentially dangerous for a man he didn’t know. “It's late. I’ll give you a ride back to your building.”

Erik stood without waiting for a reply and he got the vague notion of irritation from the man, though he was trying his hardest not to direct it at anyone. Charles followed, anyway. He didn’t want to know how the mob knew where he lived or if they’d been watching him. He tried not to be grateful for the fact he didn’t have to walk home.

Outside the bar, a black limo had pulled up. He followed Erik, awkwardly climbing in the back with his papers and bag, trying not to feel embarrassed. Erik had slid into the car so gracefully- he moved like a goddamn panther. Inside was about as luxurious as he could have expected, all plush leather seats and champagne in ice. None of the others joined them in the back, but he could sense Janos was driving.

“Your… employees- are they all mutants too?” He’d never seen such a close group of mutants working together like this. Despite the cause, it was fascinating. Mutants were fascinating.

“Not all of them, but certainly my inner circle. Azazel can teleport. Janos has his own gravitational pull. Angel shoots acid. Alex produces plasma blasts.” Charles was struck as both fascinated from an academic point of view- eager to study their mutations and learn more- and horrified that Erik’s inner circle were all so potentially deadly.

“Alex seemed very young.”

Erik’s eyes met his in the dark and Charles swore he almost looked affectionate now. Perhaps it was his imagination- a touch to Erik’s guarded mind and he saw he wasn’t mistaken. Erik saw Alex like a child who needed protecting- he really was young, only 19.

“Hm. He is rather. You’re very curious for a telepath. The only other I knew already knew everything. She was walking boredom.”

Charles’ lip rolled in disgust, even as he tried very hard to look disinterested. His gift was a privilege, but he would never dare to treat humans as though they weren’t fascinating. He’d learned to control himself. It had taken a great deal of time and effort, but he’d done it, and he wouldn’t use people’s minds against them.

“I pick and choose what I want to listen to, Mr Lehnsherr. I don’t take humanity for granted.” His tone was laced with insult and tiredness. He hoped the man sat across from him would recognise he was just tired, and not have him killed for rudeness. As nice as he suspected Erik was being to him, he didn’t doubt for a second how dangerous he really was.

Erik simply observed him through those molten metal eyes for a long moment. “You’re stronger than she was, then. She couldn’t stop hearing everything.” _She_. “But she could delve into someone’s memories when necessary. You are infinitely more talented, aren’t you Professor?”

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean.” The car began to slow and he looked out the window to see his apartment building. It really should have concerned him that they knew where he lived and worked, and where his sister was and the fact he had a sister. Instead, he just wanted to go to bed.

“I’ve read your research, Professor.” Erik replied simply. “I’m trusting you inside my head. Do not break that trust.” He spoke as if Charles had been planning to rewire his brain and make him think he was a lovely florist. He hadn’t, actually, but the thought certainly struck him now. He dismissed it swiftly. All he wanted to do was actually get inside that mind. As terrifying as his profession was, a part of Charles was certain that his mind would be something extraordinary. A murderer who read genetics papers and looked after 19-year-old runaways with a degree of fondness- what wasn’t intriguing about that to a telepath.  

To his left, the car door opened seemingly of its own accord. Erik’s power.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” He forced a smile through gritted teeth. “Goodnight, Mr Lehnsherr.”

“Goodnight, Professor Xavier.” Erik replied calmly.

Charles clambered out of the car awkwardly, coat, papers and bag in hand. He didn’t wait for the car to drive off, but walked swiftly into his building and into the lift without looking back once. He didn’t have to look back to know the car was still there, watching him depart.

 


	2. The First Summons

 

‘Hi Charles. Sorry about the other day, you know I miss you too. We got the night train to Paris and I’ve been asleep since I got here. Now we’re, ya know, going sightseeing and stuff. I’ll get you some wine.’ He could hear the smile in her voice. ‘Let me know a time you’ll be free and we can have an actual phone conversation, I promise. Okay, bye Charles!’

He put his phone back on his bedside table and groaned, sinking back into his mattress. It was only half 5, early for him, he normally got up at 7. He’d heard the buzzing of his phone for a while but ignored it, thinking it was his alarm. When he finally brought himself to check it he’d noted the voicemail from Raven and that abominable time.

He had no hope of going back to sleep. It had been three days since his coffee with Erik Lehnsherr, and his silence was only making Charles’ worry play more heavily on his mind. Frankly, it terrified him. He wasn't even entirely sure what he'd agreed to. It was completely ridiculous and he couldn’t justify any of the decisions he’d made. All he could think was that Raven was going to kill him when she found out. If she found out. He would try incredibly hard to make sure she never did.

The phone buzzed again after perhaps twenty minutes of lazy lying in bed, wishing for sleep. He checked it this time and found a text from an unknown number. ‘Seven o’clock, tonight.’

It was doable, considering. And Hank would certainly appreciate the early end to the day. He typed out a reply before remembering he’d been told not to reply unless he couldn’t make it, and deleted his words quickly, dropping the phone down again. Huffing heavily in disappointment at himself and the entire situation he found himself in, he got out of bed and stormed into the bathroom for a hot bath- something had to relax him before the day ahead.

* * *

Working at the university wasn’t really like he’d expected it to be. There were few eager minds ready to tackle the challenge of mutations in genetics. Funding was always a bugger, and he seldom did anything but teach sleepy students, mark shoddy work and do paperwork. He plastered a smile on his face and made it through the day because, for once, work wasn’t just something to do for the sake of it. He threw himself into a day of lecturing to avoid the reality of his after-work meeting with a mafia boss.

Eventually, in the quiet comfort of his office when he was finished lecturing, he forced himself to look at the time. Half an hour to go. He chewed his lip nervously, listening to the rhythmic tapping of Hank as he worked through his equations.

“Oh, Hank, I forgot to mention- I’m leaving for Seven today. I hope you don’t mind; I have an engagement.”

He felt Hank’s slight curiosity as to what the engagement was be suddenly overwhelmed by joy that he might get home before it was pitch black tonight, and he smiled inwardly.

“Of course Professor.” Hank said courteously, still working at his own marking. Whether he realised Charles felt his accidental projections or not, he wasn’t sure.

The realisation of what he was about to attempt dawned on him very quickly and he gave up marking, opting instead to drink the tea Hank had fetched him and panic silently. He had complete confidence in his own abilities; he’d helped Raven build a shield from him, after all. And Raven, at the time, had been a sulky teenager girl with only sheer stubbornness making her learn- while he’d been an equally petulant teenage boy. He was a grown man now and Erik already had experience with telepathy- so this should be simple.

What he _was_ worried about was Erik himself. He was a dangerous man, certainly, but he was also beautiful. What if there was something wonderful in his mind that Charles found intoxicating or -worse- what if there was only death and destruction and psychopathy in his mind. He wasn’t sure what he’d do. But, of course, Erik had promised he could leave whenever- and the man wasn’t paying anything to the department so technically he was owed nothing.

He almost groaned when it was time to leave, putting his coat on this time and collecting his laptop and the few papers he had left to mark over the weekend. He said goodbye to Hank and made his way out of the building, taking deep, steadying breaths with each stride.

The limo caught up with him the moment he was officially off campus, pulling over beside him ominously. He recognised the mind of Janos in the front, but it was Alex who got out the back and took his bag and papers from him, pulling the door open.

“Thank you, Alex.” He slid into the car much easier without his possessions; they were currently being put into the boot by Alex. This wasn’t the same car as the night before, he noted idly. It was just as luxurious but, he suspected, not quite good enough for Erik himself.

Alex joined him in the back, sitting opposite him with a rueful smile. He looked older than he was, and certainly older than his mind felt. He was nineteen and happy- very happy to be part of something secure and reassuring. He had a younger brother that Erik was providing for, in return for his service. It wasn’t blackmail, just a mutually beneficial exchange.

“So you’re the great Professor X?” Alex asked, smiling still.

“Hm, it would see so.”

“I’ve not read your research myself, but the guys are always talking about it. Honestly, when I signed up I didn’t think the mafia would be so intellectual.” Charles blanked. It hadn't occurred to him that the mafia might have brains and didn't just endorse mindless violence. Honestly, he'd never really thought about the mafia at all- the idea that they read and discussed his work was baffling. He'd glanced briefly at all the minds he'd encountered of Erik's men so far, though, and none of them seemed evil. Horrifically pragmatic, on occasion, but never evil.

“Sorry, I’ll stop talking. Everyone says I’m don’t know when to shut up.”

“No, I apologise Alex. I’m just distracted this evening.” He attempted a smile. “How long have you been working at this?”

“The mafia, you mean?” He grinned wickedly. “I joined as soon as I graduated. I’ve known Erik since I was sixteen. I was fighting this mugger, you know- using my power- and he basically stopped me killing the guy. Dragged all this metal up in front of me until I calmed down.”

“Sounds like you’re both rather powerful.”

“There’s a reason Erik is the boss.” He shrugged easily, reclining in his seat. “I’m still learning to control myself.” A thought occurred to Charles but he kept it to himself, for now. Alex’s mind was a mess of contradictions. He was deeply angry, not even far beneath the surface, but he’d yet to stop smiling. He was constantly thinking about his brother, his face young and beaming in the back of his mind, but he’d not mentioned him out loud once. He felt young and, dare he think it, frightened – and at the same time, old and resigned - certain this had to be done. That this was the best option.

“How old were you when your mutation developed- I assume it wasn’t a birth mutation?”

“No.” He laughed. “When I was fourteen, I guess. Yeah- right before Juvie. Now that’s a story for another time- look, we’re here.”

The car indeed slowed to a halt and Charles gazed out the window, awestruck. It was certainly one of the tallest in the vicinity, all sleek black glass, modern and mysterious. The sign at the base was for a marketing company, the cover he assumed. Alex appeared in front of his door and opened it for him, allowing him to step out onto the pavement feeling only mildly ashamed to have not opened his own door.

He followed the younger man inside the building, staring around him. The university was beautiful in its own way; old stone and climbing ivy. But this building was the modern architect’s dream, a mesh of glass and metal. It occurred to him as he stepped inside the lift, that Erik’s mutation probably meant this building was as much a weapon as the entire NYPD. 

As the lift began to climb, he made a mental sweep of the building. There really were seven floors of a marketing company, and two of an accounting firm. Over a hundred minds all active and working enthusiastically, for the most part. He found Erik at the top of the building, his mind as calm and organised as ever. He was reading the newspaper, but stopped when a very red Azazel teleported into the room. Charles pulled out then, not wanting to hear something he couldn’t forget.

“Nice, right?” Alex grinned, gesturing to the floors they could see through the glass in the lift. “I couldn’t stop staring for like a week when I first got here.”

Charles nodded blandly, seeing himself through Alex’s eyes- He looked pale and shocked. He made a conscious effort to appear more engaged and less like a dead fish, straightening his back and coughing delicately.

“What’s your official job title, Alex? Do you have one?”

“I’m Personal Assistant to Mr Erik Lehnsherr.” There was no denying the pride in Alex’s tone when he spoke. He truly was grateful to Erik, that much was obvious, and his mind suggested he liked Charles so far too. That was, at least, moderately encouraging.

 The elevator dinged and stopped, the door opening onto a penthouse that put Charles’ apartment to shame. They stepped out of the lift and into the room.

“The Professor for you, Boss. Anything else?”

“No, that’s it for today thank you Alex. Stop by Angel on the way- I think she got Scott a present today.”

Alex’s grin was nothing compared to the surge of happiness he projected from his mind. He was grateful to Angel and though he would still protest and say it wasn’t necessary, he’d never been able to provide for Scott before and taking him presents home from people who cared about him was purely joyful.

“Yes, sir. Seeya’ Prof.” He added to Charles, clapping him on the arm gently as he stepped back into the lift. The doors shut almost instantly and then Charles was alone with a mafia boss he’d met only once. It struck him once again how utterly ridiculous the situation he found himself in was. He was a stuffy Professor whose glory days had been at Oxford, years before. He didn't belong at a potentially dangerous private meeting with the Mafia.

On the other hand, he had a 100 percent success rate for surviving meetings with Erik Lehnsherr so far. The thought was a mild-reassurance.

“Coffee, Professor? You look dead.” It was a strange juxtaposition of formal titles and ridiculously bland insults. Not even meant as an insult- it sounded almost amused – even if Charles did find it insulting. It wasn’t exactly the impression he wanted to make on the man- and he hated that he even cared about what impression he made. Erik already knew more about him than he was used to anyone knowing but Raven.

“Please.” He said shortly, taking a seat opposite the other man’s whilst he got up to fetch coffee. “And you don’t have to call me Professor, you know. Charles is perfectly fine.”

“Then you may call me Erik, of course.” Came the reply from the kitchen. Charles tried to quell down the pleased feeling that surged through him. “How was your trip? I trust Alex wasn’t too energetic for this hour of the day.”

“He’s certainly…” Words escaped him momentarily. “Talkative.” He decided. It wasn’t necessarily a bad thing at all, but he was tired. “I was surprised to see him- I thought he was one of your best men? And Janos driving too?”

Erik passed him his coffee, sitting back down and looking like infuriatingly good in the warm faltering evening light.

“Janos likes driving and doesn’t concern himself with the politics or business of it all. I only call him to me if I think there’s going to be trouble. As for Alex, his control isn’t precise enough to be assigned other tasks yet. If it came down to it he'd be able to protect you. Or you'd be able to control him to protect you, at least.” The surface of Erik’s mind was all contentment and ease- perhaps more so than the night before.

“Do you think I need protecting?” He asked, his voice small in spite of himself. If Erik didn’t think he needed protection, he supposed he wouldn’t have placed Alex with him in the first place.

“You should be quite safe. But this is a dangerous business and I like to protect those who are going out of their way to assist me.” Erik told him, honestly- so honest it startled Charles slightly. “Can I ask you something now, Charles?”

He nodded warily.

“Why is it that I never feel you in my mind? I’m certain you’ve been in there but my last telepath... I could always feel her, even when she wasn't touching my shield.” Once again, curiosity sparked in him at who the last telepath was and, more importantly, where had she gone?

“She doesn't sound very skilled. Did you use her as a weapon?”

There was a considerable pause before Erik spoke, his face perfectly trained and unrepentant. “Occasionally.” He admitted lightly and disgust cursed through him. With the other telepath- with himself and Erik too.

“I see. It _is_ hard being a telepath, you know.” He didn’t want to go into detail. He didn’t want to relive the years it took of trying not to hear everyone and then attempting to work out the balance of force for hearing people again. “Is this going to be a question of trust? I assure you, I'm not going looking for evidence in your mind to help the police.”

“Not trust, Charles.” Erik replied instantly. “I trust you implicitly, I'm merely curious. As curious as you are about my staff. Of course, the difference is I do not have the power to learn everything about them like you do.”

“I told you- I have barriers. I hear the surface thoughts and emotions - I know that Alex admires you and is immensely grateful to you. I know his age, his love for his brother and where he lives. But I haven't stolen his memories. I don’t know where he was when his brother was born or what happened to make him so angry. I don’t know where he grew up or what makes him as a person. I'd have to properly venture into his mind for that and, I assure you, I’m better off not knowing. When you know everything about everyone, you stop feeling human. That’s why your telepath was so bored- because nothing is real any more. Everything is just a fact you already knew.”

“I see.” Erik took a sip of whiskey. “I’m at your mercy, Charles, whenever you want to begin.”

“Okay. I’ll need to investigate your existing defences first, if you don’t mind. Can we move to the Sofa?” He finished the rest of his coffee quickly and followed Erik to the couch, rolling his sleeves up. It took a great deal of effort to remain calm, propping his elbow up on the back of the couch and touching his fingers to his temple. He touched against Erik’s mind tentatively, and then entirely without restraint.

The connection was addictive as ever, and somehow more intoxicating with Erik. His mind was organised and complex, in a way that no telepath could truly influence. It was just Erik. The barriers the other telepath had constructed for Erik were crude and crumbling, attempting to conceal all his memories and plans and thoughts. It would never last and, when it broke, it would act like a signal to any telepath in a ten-mile radius, at least.

Reluctantly he opened his eyes, welcoming reality back. Erik was maddeningly close to him, watching him calmly.

“What happened to your telepath? Where is she?” He asked quietly, really quite nervous to the answer – especially when irritation flashed on Erik’s face and mind.

“She deserted us to join an enemy to our kind.” He may have been trying to be cryptic, but the face of the man in question flashed in his mind as well as a burst of rage.

“Well it’s a very good job you trust me, Erik, because I have to take these walls down and you have a lot to learn about your own mind.” Erik’s eyes flashed at that, alarmingly, but Charles couldn’t work out why. When he spoke, his voice was as tempered as ever.

“Why? What has she done?”

“The walls she constructed, they’re too weak and trying to hide too much. Minds don’t work like that; you’re not supposed to repress everything so strongly. The moment those walls break, that woman will know you’re weak and I imagine she’ll break into your mind with everything she has to learn everything about you and your plans.”

“Ah.” Erik didn’t look particularly worried, though he did have another drink of whiskey from his tumbler.

“I don’t understand. Why did she even bother to build walls for you if she was going to betray you.”

“She was loyal to me back then. Emma Frost, her name was. I think she goes by a pseudonym now.” Erik shrugged. “Something happened a few months ago. A human attacked her- or tried to. Her secondary mutation was taking on the form of diamond. But it affected her poorly. The man she works for now is called Sebastian Shaw.”

Realisation dawned on Charles quickly. Shaw was a name he recognised from the papers. He was a mutant that loathed humans and attacked them regularly, but he wasn’t much kinder to mutants either. He experimented on them, forced them to unlock their powers until they submitted to him and joined his deluded crusade. He was truly a man who needed to be dealt with, and sooner rather than later. It was a surprise that the police hadn’t dealt with him already, but they never exactly went out of their way to cope with mutants. It was no wonder the mob was so powerful.

“Back to the issue of my mind, Charles.”

“Of course.” He mentally shook himself. “Well, the safest bet is to take down the wall a section at a time. We only know of myself and Miss Frost who will ever be able to read your mind. I’ll teach you to protect your mind in situations where you feel unsafe, but you can’t keep it up at all times, you’ll go mad. Technically, the only true way to protect yourself from mental attacks is to have a telepath in your head for you. But you can certainly produce barriers to deter intrusions.”

“I see.”

“The best way to throw off a telepath is simply to think of something opposite to what they want to find. If Frost got in your head and was looking for Mafia plans, or whatever business you ‘do’, you’d have to think about kittens or something.”

Erik simply looked amused, and Charles wasn’t sure if it was due to the analogy or directed at himself.

“Are you ready for me to start dismantling the wall? Just a little tonight to alleviate the pressure, and I’ll show you how to protect you mind without such crude measures.”

“I get the feeling you don’t like Emma’s techniques, Charles.”

He looked up, laughing in spite of himself. “Don’t you? She’s made your mind vulnerable to attack. She clearly never learned to control her power.” It wasn’t actually a bad thing, he reasoned inwardly. He’d learned to control himself because it was that or getting beaten by his step-family. Emma Frost had another mutation to worry about and her telepathy methods had clearly been useful in her particular industry.

“A telepath at any level of power is a useful addition, Charles.” Erik smirked. “Come, Charles. You should aim to be home for a reasonable hour tonight.”

“Yes, sorry.”

He touched his temple again and closed his eyes, feeling around for the weakest part of the wall. He saw so much so quickly that he felt bombarded, trying his best to flit through each memory and disregard it just as quickly. It had been a very long time since he'd been this deep in anyone's mind. He selfishly let himself linger on the brightest of Erik's mind- his mother, laughing. A much younger Alex with his trademark grin. A soft prayer murmured in the dead of night.

 _When you want to hide plans or memories, you should push them far back. Not so that you can’t feel or think for yourself._ He projected the sensation he got from Raven when she was learning, and Erik seemed to pick it up quite quickly.

Of course, in reality time had escaped him without his realisation. When he opened his eyes again and let his hand fall away, it was pitch black outside and an hour has passed.

“Oh.” He murmured, blinking rapidly. He was exhausted- beyond exhausted. All he wanted was his bed. But at the same time, that had been invigorating. Erik’s mind was beautiful. His mother had been beautiful. His intelligence and physique were knee-weakening. “You should have stopped me earlier.”

“You seemed very focused. I did try and speak at one point but my mind was rather preoccupied.” He sent Charles a look of amusement.

“Ah. Sorry, my friend. We did make some real progress, at least. The next time you summon me I’d recommend you factor in a good amount of time.” It was impossible to try and speak to Erik like the virtual stranger that he was now, not after spending so much intimate time in his mind. It wasn’t that Charles knew everything about the man- he’d avoided as much as possible, but he knew enough to recognise the man in front of him was worryingly endearing.

“I’ll bear that in mind. The car will be waiting for you when you get downstairs, Charles. Thank you, again.” Erik looked at him thoughtfully, as though considering every aspect of him. It made him feel oddly vulnerable considering how used he was to always knowing what people thought of him. But it wasn’t necessarily bad.

“Not at all.” He made his way to the lift, flashing Erik a tired grin. “Good night.”

The doors closed and he was hurtling down to the building’s lobby. All the floors were deserted now, workers long since gone home. It was nearing nine o’clock, after all. Earlier than most of his nights but far later than most people went home.

When he got outside, he found the car dynamics had changed. Alex had, of course, gone home to his brother much earlier. The young woman, Angel, was driving now, and Janos was the holding the door open for him. He got into the car and wasn’t remotely surprised when the man didn’t join him in the back of the car, getting into the front without a word.

The drive back to his own apartment wasn’t too bad, though he may have dozed off for some of it. He’d not exercised so much mental control in someone else’s mind in years. It had been strangely enjoyable, considering the severity of the situation. No matter how much he tried to convince himself he enjoyed it from a purely academic point of view, he couldn’t lie to himself. He quite liked Erik and he certainly liked his mind.

He was so distracted as he exited the car in front of his building that he almost walked away without his possessions, until he heard the unfamiliar voice of Janos calling him back.

“Professor Xavier?” He turned back to the car to see his usual driver opening the boot, pulling out his bag and papers to mark over the weekend.

“Ah. Thank you, Janos.” He attempted a smile at the intimidating man, accepting his belongings gratefully. He was met with only a curious state.

“Good evening, Professor.” Janos replied curtly, before turning on his heel and getting back into the car.

Charles didn’t look back once again, but he knew they were waiting for him to get safely back into the building. He did so and pulled his mobile from his bag immediately, dialling his sister. She’d asked him to phone her back and, frankly, he needed to hear a friendly voice about now. As pleasant as spending time with the mafia was, they didn’t stop being slightly troubling. The call rang out and went to voice mail.

“Hi Raven. Sorry to have missed you. I should be free all weekend so whenever you can call me, I’ll answer. I’m glad you’re having fun. If you pass through Belgium, feel free to buy me chocolate too. I love you, take care.”

He dropped his phone as the lift closed and he ascended to his own apartment, more than ready for bed now.


	3. Morals and Mafia Dynamics

'It was incredible Charles! I didn’t get home till three.' Raven’s laughter was infectious, even down the phone. She’d spent enough time not having fun when they were growing up, she deserved this now.

“Well you certainly sound like you’ve rested up now.”

'You can say that again. I haven’t slept so long in ages. Anyway, what have you been up to? Hank says you’ve had lots of late starts and early nights. Where’ve you been going?'

“What? When do you talk to Hank?”

'When you don’t answer your phone five days in a row and Hank is the only other person you see on a regular basis.' She replied, blithe as she ever was. 'Stop avoiding the question. C’mon… is it a girl?' She paused. 'A guy?' He still didn’t answer and she whined. 'Charles! You’re supposed to tell your sister things.' What she meant, of course, was that he'd always told her about his relationships in the past. She felt as entitled to details about his private life as he had been to knowing where and what she was doing.

“I do. Honestly, I’ve just been going home at a more reasonable hour. I have lots going on work wise at the moment, I’m just trying to get some rest too. Isn’t that what you’ve been telling me to do for the last eight years?”

'Try eighteen.' She remarked, lightly, despite the truth of her statement. 'Alright, if you insist. But I don’t want to get back from this trip to find out you’re married with 2 kids and a dog, okay?'

“Of course, Raven. Now go enjoy your holiday. I have marking to do. Call me the same time next week and I promise I’ll answer.”

* * *

The next time Erik summoned him was from a new phone number, on Wednesday morning. Technically he had no classes to teach and none of his obligations were student based, so he accepted and left campus feeling eager and cheery. He chatted in the back of the car with Alex for the journey. He couldn’t deny he was enjoying getting to know the young man who, today, was feeling particularly proud of his brother. Scott had gotten an A in his physics test and Alex told Charles about it animatedly. It was hard not to feel good in the presence of such a proud, happy mind.

“Like- I always knew he was smarter than me. I couldn’t have cared less about school when I bothered to show up. But he’s gonna go far. I can see him in Princeton- or your Oxford, Professor X.” He grinned brightly, his mind flaring with joy and possibility.

“I don't doubt it, Alex. He sounds wonderful. And what about you? How’s your control coming along?”

“Huh? Oh- slowly, I guess. I’m alright though. I’m not randomly causing fires whenever I get mad now, so that’s something.” His smile had weakened, but it was still there as they pulled up outside Erik’s building. Charles didn’t wait for anyone to open his door this time, exiting the vehicle before Alex had even made it around to him.

“You're such a strong independent client. Come on then, Prof. Let’s not keep the boss waiting.”

They made their way up to the penthouse, Alex continuing his rambling about his brother’s test. It occurred to Charles pretty early on that Alex didn’t actually care about the subject at all- his mind was naturally against scientific subjects, but he was enthusiastic to his brother and so proud he almost forgot how much he hated science. It gave Charles such a deep feeling of warmth. He remembered being that proud of Raven when when they'd been younger. He was still proud of her now, of course, but they were adults and their actions were so often out of necessity rather than for the sake of doing them- not often anything to be massively proud of.

When they reached the top floor, he knew immediately something was different. Erik’s mind was pleased to see him and eager to keep on working, but he was distracted too. He had work on the mind too and he looked… incredible, when working. His hair was all waves and his normally crisply pressed suit was dishevelled, his jacket thrown on a chair and his sleeves rolled up- there was even ink smudged on his wrist. Yet he still looked heavenly.

In comparison, Charles had never felt more like a teacher. He tugged at the sleeves of his cardigan awkwardly, stepping out into the apartment.

“Alex, the others are going to deal with 34th street. Scott’s already with Edie. Go with them.”

“Yes Boss.” Nerves and excitement; a heady mix filled Alex. He stayed in the lift and had soon left them.

“If this isn’t a good time, you needn’t have kept our appointment.” Charles said carefully, chewing inside his cheek. Erik was a scary man. Not to him, not on purpose. But objectively, he could see the danger in him. If Erik had terrifying mob business to attend to, he was certain he could occupy himself with work until he was needed.

“No, it’s fine.” Erik said, handing him a glass of wine. The suspicious young man in him told him that his calls with Raven had been intercepted and Erik had somehow learned he liked wine- or that the drink had been spiked. He disregarded the ideas as quickly as they had come to him -wine was a very common drink- and drank. “Just work. I didn’t expect you to be able to make it today.”

“Wednesday is always rather light for me. I do most of my teaching at the start of the week. Besides, Hank could probably help any students who come looking for me.” Hank’s understanding of genetics was astounding, one of his many skills. Not that he’d get many student looking for him.

“Doctor Hank McCoy, working towards his second PhD.” Erik recited, attempting a smile. Charles didn’t rise to the taunt and ask the man how on earth he knew that. It would probably just freak him out more. He took another drink.

“You’re fairly confident to give alcohol to someone about to be rummaging around in your mind, my friend.”

“I’m sure you can handle your drink, Charles. But, if you’d rather, you can work first and drink later. We can celebrate my impending victory on 34th street.”

He swallowed uncomfortably, but nodded anyway. He didn’t want to know what the victory was or why it was required, or who’d get hurt in the process. He pushed away all of his own thoughts on the matter and braced himself to deal with Erik's momentarily. He placed his glass down and raised his hand up to his temple, entering Erik's mind like walking into a very familiar city. Almost overwhelming, but beautiful and bustling too.

It was harder this time, while Erik was so distracted. The memories he unlocked were decidedly more violent too and emotions assaulted Erik’s mind, and subsequently Charles’, without remorse. He saw deaths and some torture, but nothing excessive. He was quickly coming to realise that the mob truly weren't mindless killers- that there was reason in their exploits- motivations that were almost sickeningly reasonable. Regardless, continuing down this path of memories was likely to be dangerous given Erik's agitated state. Charles was well rested and fighting fit. It would be a waste to see Erik’s organised mind lost to pointless rage, regardless of his profession.

He summoned a memory from the brightest corner of Erik’s mind and forced them both to watch it to calm down. The bright memory was of Erik’s mother- murmuring to him softly. Charles had seen her before in other bright memories, but this one was more whole and infinitely sadder. It wasn't just a memory, it was his last memory of his mother. Erik’s past emotions and his current emotions intertwined until they were indistinguishable. Calm. Peace. An almost tangible sadness battling something else- acceptance. Acceptance that his mother was long gone and the time they'd had together- those memories- had been so precious.

“Charles?” He heard Erik’s voice like an echo, distant from reality.

 _I’m sorry, my friend. I shouldn’t have seen that._ He really shouldn’t have, because he was pretty sure he was crying and that had gone against every code of conduct he’d set himself before this endeavour began.

“No. It’s just… I didn’t realise I still had that.”

 _It was a very beautiful memory._ He hesitated, unsure if he was about to overstep a boundary- as if he hadn’t already. _I’ve always found that the best way to utilise my power is to find the point between rage and serenity. I think that is your serenity, my friend._

“Hm. It wouldn’t surprise me.”

Silence fell again and Charles composed himself, getting back to work on Erik’s mind. He couldn’t say how long he’d been working at undoing the damage that Emma Frost had done, before he was forcefully ejected and blinking his way back to reality.

Erik had already stood up, walking across the lounge to Azazel who was bleeding from a cut to the cheek. They spoke in low voices and every pore of both men was projecting tension and irritation. He didn’t dare venture into the minds; telling himself he didn’t want to know. He sat very still on the sofa, trying to make himself as small and unobtrusive as possible. He'd seen what Erik could do when he was angry- the weapon his mutation could be. He'd rather not be victim to an angry mobster on this particular evening.

“Damn it!” Erik yelled suddenly. “I will not have another fucking Emma. Take her to Edie. And Alex too. Then bring Janos to me so I can rip the fucking smirk off his face.”

Azazel nodded blithely, teleporting away instantly. Only then did Erik deflate slightly, shoving a hand through his hair.

“Everything alright?”

He turned back to Charles, his face stiffening. “Business.” _Business_. 

“Can I help in any way?"

“No, I don't think so. There was a troublesome club - the owner was becoming a slight thorn in my side. It should have been a simple trip but, somehow, Janos left Angel alone with the bastard and he attacked her."

“Oh god.” Horror flooded him. He’d brushed Angel’s mind before- she was in her early twenties and strong, but that didn’t stop the potentials of what might have happened occurring to him. He felt vaguely sick. Or perhaps that was just Erik’s projections.

“She’s okay. Azazel thinks she’s just in shock- she’s never been overpowered before.” Erik was pacing, unwilling to sit down until he could vent his anger out on Janos. “At least she managed to shoot acid down the fucker’s throat.” He was truly angry for Angel's sake- angry they'd screwed something up that should have been so simple. 

He imagined Raven somewhere, alone and fighting. Of course, she had the added advantage of being able to turn into a weightlifter to defend herself- a great six-foot beast of a mutant. Of course, her powers didn’t always work when she was placed in stressful situations. He was only glad that Angel had been able to defend herself so well.

“If she has nightmares or anything, I really could help.” He told Erik solemnly. The other man nodded in appreciation, his mind working too quickly as he processed his anger. It struck Charles again just how protective Erik was of his team. The affection he felt for Alex was amplified now, for Angel, projecting louder than anything else. “I- I didn’t realise you-.”

“Had morals?” Erik supplied, shaking his head. “It’s fine. I should be grateful you really haven’t been reading all of our minds.”

“Well of course.” Charles replied lightly. “I have morals.” That earned him a smile, so he unfolded his arms and reached for his wine again- certain they weren’t going to get anything else done tonight. He might as well enjoy the fine wine. “Do you need me to leave? I can call a cab.”

Erik looked at him sharply, as though the very idea offended him.

“You just threatened to rip the smirk off your driver’s face. It’s not an unrealistic question.” He reasoned, shrugging.

“No. That wasn’t part of the deal. You get driven to and from wherever we meet.” He spoke firmly, reverting back to the dominating mafia boss who had such a penchant for control. “I can rip Janos’ smirk off in the Kitchen, and then I’ll drive you home myself.”

“How sweet.” Charles said dryly, earning himself wide eyes and a bark of a laugh before Azazel reappeared before them, Janos in toe. The eldest of Erik’s employees didn’t look remotely put out, despite a nasty looking black eye. He only sighed lightly when Erik stormed into the kitchen, before following dutifully.

“Is he in a lot of trouble?” He asked the teleporter quietly, already hearing raised voices in the kitchen.

“Yes. Or no. It depends if you managed to calm Erik down or not.” Azazel was smirking and Charles wasn’t entirely sure he liked the look of it. Why he’d have had any influence on Erik’s state of mind was beyond him- he wasn’t in his head constantly. “Janos is important and, really, Angel will be fine in the morning. Erik respects relativity.”

“Well… good.” Charles finished his wine. “Do you want me to look at that cut? Sorry, stupid question. You’re the mafia, of course you don’t.”

“You’re a worrier. That’s good.” Azazel said, smirking still. He wasn’t unfriendly, but he certainly wasn’t entirely trustworthy either. He was unsettling. “The other one wasn’t. She was made of stone.” He smirked at his own double-meaning, pouring himself a drink from Erik's liquor cupboard and knocking it back, straight.

“Well, our mutations are difficult to cope with sometimes. It was probably a defence mechanism.” He wasn’t entirely sure why he was defending a woman he could honestly say he probably wouldn’t get along with if he ever met.

“What- one of your doctorates in psychology or something?” Azazel snorted. “She was just a bitch. That’s why Erik liked her. No remorse.”

Now he completely lost any guilt he felt for not liking the woman, even if he hated himself for it. He was the furthest thing from a bitch that existed and he’d thought Erik liked him. Not that it mattered. Of course it didn’t matter.

A sense of finalisation swept through him, a projection from Erik. He smiled up at the kitchen door when it opened and Erik strode through with Janos behind him, looking only slightly put-out. 

“C’mon Charles. I’ll take you home. You two are both off duty. Get Sean and Darwin up.” Without another word, Erik stormed out of the apartment. Charles smiled his farewells to Azazel and Janos and followed, hurrying after Erik’s long strides to make it into the lift in time for the doors closing. It was only when the lift had stopped at the ground floor that Erik spoke again.

“I appreciate your offer to help Angel. But not tonight, I don't think.” Frankly, Charles had almost forgotten about his offer to help the girl. But Erik’s reminder was almost a sickeningly encouraging promise that he would meet the woman, some day. "She might react badly to you. She rather liked Emma. And Edie’s looking after her, anyway.” Again, Charles forced down the persistent pang of jealousy. He wasn’t a world-renowned geneticist here, summoned for being the best in his field. He was just the replacement telepath. Just there to undo Emma Frost's damage.

“I understand.” He said, despite himself. Because he truly did understand, even if he didn’t like it. “Who’s Edie?”

“She’s an old woman. I’ve known her for as long as I've been in America. She used to patch me up, back in the day. She’s the one who looks after Scott while Alex works.” Erik explained, leading them down into a garage beneath the building. “She likes to mother everyone.” As he spoke, Charles felt the warmth he felt for the woman and the feeling she gave all her pseudo children. He imagined the woman mothering Erik and had to force back a smile at the image. Erik was the embodiment of independence and masculinity.

“She sounds lovely.” Charles climbed into the passenger seat of the sports car Erik selected. Being in a car with Erik was unusual, but he was so used to sitting in the back with tinted windows and a ridiculous amount of space that nothing seemed normal about this car at all.

Erik drove like his personality. With complete confidence in his abilities; like the car was merely another part of him. A thought occurred to Charles. “The metal of the car- do you feel it?” He knew the answer was yes, of course, but he wanted Erik to explain it. He wanted to hear about the wonder of his mutation through Erik’s descriptions, not the facts floating lazily around his mind.

“I feel all metal, Charles. But this car is something, yes.”

“Does it help with driving?” Charles was a terrible driver. He’d passed his test, barely, and never bought a car. Raven, on the other hand, was wonderful- only she insisted on driving an infernal, life-endangering motorbike.

“Not exactly. But if we were to crash or lose control, I could take control of the metal to protect us. Alternatively, I could forgo driving entirely and just levitate the car.” He smirked, pulling out into the busy roads.

Charles had never felt more glad to have four wheels on the ground and projected this thought to Erik adamantly, though the man merely laughed.

“Maybe another night, Charles.” He teased gently, both hands on the steering wheel. Charles allowed himself only a moment to feel pleased with the response, before he remembered the topic he’d wanted to mention to his new employer.

“I’ve been meaning to ask- Alex’s mutation- How does it work?”

“He can produce plasma blasts from his chest. He has the potential to be very powerful but we’re having some trouble working out how to control them.” Erik was fascinating, Charles thought. He didn’t realise until Erik spoke just then, but the mafia boss had a very clear distinction between being powerful and being dangerous. Currently, Alex was dangerous. But he wouldn’t truly be powerful until he could control his ability. It was concerning, then, why Erik would have hired Emma Frost in the first place. The woman seemed dangerous, but not truly powerful by Erik’s standards.

“Hank, my assistant, has been doing research into aids- harnesses- of mutant power. What if Hank could fashion a device to help Alex centre his power? Focus it on whatever was necessary?” His excitement must have been leaking over, because he could see Erik gritting his teeth not to smile. “Sorry. But it would be good to help Alex, and a marvellous research opportunity.”

“My employees are not test subjects, Charles.” He spoke with a certain clipped tone then and Charles backtracked quickly, shaking his head.

“No, of course not. I didn’t mean to imply that. But I really would like to help Alex. Or get Hank to, anyway. He’s the one who actually designs and builds all these devices.” He paused, frowning. “What about if it had nothing to do with the University. No records or anything. I can tell Hank it’s just a favour.”

Erik was silent still, his mind projecting deep thought- though Erik was working on not projecting at all. Then, “Well, you’ll have to ask Alex. I don’t see a problem with it.” And he couldn’t stop the grin that contorted his face.

“Excellent! I will when I next see him. I suppose this validates are agreement you don’t come on campus anyway.” He mused, smiling still as he looked out onto the busy streets. It wasn’t yet four o’clock. “I really can’t wait. I hope Alex agrees.”

“I’m sure he will.” Erik told him softly, his eyes trained on the road. “He asks me constantly when I’m next having you over.”

Charles didn’t reply, looking away from the perfect angles of Erik’s face and out to the road. He was glad that Alex liked him, and more so that he knew Erik liked him too. It was ridiculous and dangerous, and he wouldn’t be working with the mafia for long enough for it to matter anyway. Silence was really the best option.


	4. A Business Meeting

Charles wasn’t sure when he was next expecting to be summoned by Erik, but on Thursday and Friday when he woke up to nothing, he felt a sickening pang of disappointment. He was truly starting to worry himself- he shouldn’t have allowed himself to feel so attached. Erik was a mafia boss. He was using Charles as a means to an end, because he’d lost his other telepath. There was no reason to have any delusions of a genuine friendship between them- regardless of whether Erik liked him in the privacy of his own mind.

On Saturday he woke later than he normally would, ignoring his silent phone save for the occasional dead eye. He showered, half-dressed in jeans and sat himself down at his desk to catch up on some marking. Maybe he’d make an attempt at re-kindling his dying social life in the evening, just to appease his growing self-disgust.  

He worked himself to distraction- almost missing the gentle vibration of his phone on some papers. He snatched his phone up with pathetic speed, clicking on the message from yet another new number.

                ’12 noon.’

He grinned, ecstatic, in spite of himself. That was all he allowed him, picking his pen up again and returning to his marking. Distraction was a good technique when it came to Erik. He lost himself in a slightly racist theory on genetics, tutting to himself as he marked in red. His phone buzzed once- probably Raven- and then again.

He looked, reluctantly. It was a new number- another one- but this wasn’t Erik. It was Alex- he could tell by the tone alone.

                ‘You alive up there, Prof?’   and the time, he noted, was already gone 12 o’clock.

He stood up so fast he went dizzy. Dizziness was an occupation hazard of being a telepath, but walking into his desk as he scrambled to find a shirt wasn’t. He swore to himself quietly, grabbing his phone and flying out his apartment without much thought in his head at all.

He’d never been late before, not to meet Erik. He’d also never been called in on a weekend yet so he wasn’t sure if he should feel nervous or completely justified. What he did feel was very rushed, and a throbbing pain in his shin where he’d walked into the desk. The lift travelled infuriatingly slowly down to the lobby, but he was still doing buttons up by the time he got to the bottom.

As usual, a black limo was waiting for him. This time, Alex was leaning against the back door, smoking. When he saw Charles, he stubbed out the end of his cigarette beneath his foot and pulled the door open for him, grinning easily.

“Alright Prof? You’re cutting it fine.”

“Sorry. I was caught up in paperwork. It hadn’t occurred to me that the mafia worked on weekends.”

“Not always, but there were some developments last night. I’ll let the boss explain.” An unspoken ‘if he sees fit to’ was left in the air, but Charles didn’t question it. He respected Alex’s position as Erik’s assistant and he wouldn’t dream of reaching into his mind and plucking the information he wanted, even if he could do it so very easily. That’s what Frost would have done, and he didn’t want to be anything like that woman.

“Of course.” He climbed into the car and waited for Alex to join him. “I’ve been wanting to speak to you, anyway Alex. I have a proposition for you.”

“Oh?”

“It’s regarding your mutation. Erik mentioned you were still having trouble controlling it. My colleague, Hank, he’s very talented. I was wondering if you’d like to meet with him, and me of course, and we can see if he can design something for you.”

Fear flashed through Alex’s mind and projected outwards to Charles. “Like a suppressor?”

“God, no! Not at all, Alex. Just something to focus your energy as and when you choose to use it. Really, you’ve been so kind I’d like to be able to repay the favour.”

That got to Alex. He was grinning inwardly, pleased and proud that he’d made a friend in the great Professor X.

“Well, if it means that much to you I’ll meet with the guy.” He said ruefully. He didn’t believe Hank could help him, though, he projected that much. He thought the lack of control was his own fault- his own anger threatening everyone he loved.

Alex was unusually quiet for the rest of the journey. Charles kept out of his mind on principal, staring out the window and trying not to hear his young friend’s worrying. He worked out quite quickly that this wasn’t the way to Erik’s apartment and a quick glance into the driver- a human this time called Maria – told him they were heading to a restaurant. Confusion shot through him and he turned back to Alex.

“Where are we going?”

“ _You’re_ going to a work lunch. I’m going to take my brother to the museum.” Alex said pointedly, before returning to his usual easy-going grin. His mind was suddenly alive with excitement; he loved the weekends because business was limited and he could now afford to do things for his little brother- as well as take him off Edie’s hands for a bit.

As nice as the sentiment was, Charles was more concerned for himself. Primarily- would there actually be food? He’d forgotten about breakfast the moment he’d remembered the marking on his desk, planning on just eating out later. He was actually quite hungry. Then again, Erik made him forget about food anyway.

“I see. Well, have fun.”

“Will do, Prof.”

The car slowed in front of a very sleek, high-end restaurant. It didn’t look open yet but Alex had no problem in waltzing right through, Charles following curiously. Inside the building was almost a challenging view. The décor and everything about the building suggested it should be dimly-lit, romantic with candles. Instead, daylight shone through illuminating the empty tables. It was like the opposite of being in school at nighttime.

“The boss is in the back.” Alex told him, leading him through the tables and chairs until they reached a door on the far wall. He knocked politely, opening the door at the confirmation of Erik from within.

Charles stared. Erik was sat at the centre of a very large table, work spread out around him. His weekend attire was something that made Charles’ throat go very dry- namely a skin tight black turtleneck which made his own rumpled shirt look like he’d found it in his father’s closet and tried to play dress up.

Alex nudged him into the room gently, unwilling to walk ahead of him. The very loud ‘ _Dude, move’_ from Alex’s mind was enough to kick-start him into a response, and he took the seat opposite Erik.

“Do you always require prompting to walk through a door, Charles?”

 _You called me 'dude'._ He mentally laughed in amazement at Alex.

“Half the time he doesn’t even wait for me to open the door, Boss.” Alex told on him to Erik, eyes glinting mischievously.

“Really, Charles? You’re our guest; the least you can do is wait for Alex to open your doors.” Erik was teasing him, his eyes glinting mercilessly. If he wasn’t so embarrassed, he might have dared to make an intelligent, witty retort. Instead, he just glared - Erik looked too good to speak yet. The mob boss himself didn’t seem to mind anyway, laughing before he turned back to Alex.

“Thank you, Alex. I’ll see you on Monday.”

“Yessir!” Alex grinned, saluting lazily. “Seeya Prof.” He added, already retreating through the door.

“Your dynamics with Alex are entirely fascinating, I hope you realise.” Charles said, trying not to sound sullen at being teased. He hadn’t realised it was mob etiquette. From now on he’d bloody well wait for every door to be opened for him whether they wanted to or not.

“He’s known me since he was still a child. Sometimes I don’t know if he sees me as a father, a brother or a friend.” It was a question disguised as a statement. Erik was curious to Charles’ own assessment, which he provided readily.

“I’d say father, only he does seem to have a very clear mind-set that you have graced him with employment and he owes you more than he can ever provide.” Charles told him thoughtfully, accepting the water Erik had poured him with only a slight frown. Usually, he was provided alcohol. Not that it mattered, of course.

“I need you to have a clear mind today.” Erik said, by way of explanation. “I’m sorry about the change of venue. Things have been rather hectic since I saw you last.”

“Oh? I had wondered. How is Angel?” He couldn’t help but have been worrying about the woman, even if they’d never met and even if Erik claimed she wouldn’t like him. Azazel was right- he was a worrier.

“Asleep in my bed.” Erik replied. Charles fixated on his glass of water for a fraction of a second, shame coursing through him for his reaction. When he looked up, he found Erik wasn’t smirking or smug. His face was only factual. “She told me she was fine. We all believed her. At her request, I sent her out into the field yesterday.”

“Oh dear.”

“Sean walked up behind her when she wasn’t expecting him and she shot acid into his chest. She hasn’t stopped crying since. She finally passed out at about four o’clock this morning at Edie’s, but the woman only has one spare room and Scott was asleep in it.”

“So you had Azazel put her to bed at yours?”

“Precisely. Hence the change in venue.” Erik huffed at the inconvenience of it, but his mind told a different story. He was truly worried about the woman and angry- so angry- he’d let this happen. _I’m supposed to take care of them._

“How is Sean? Angel’s acid sounds fascinating, do you know the composition?”

“We had to take him to hospital. He should be fine- she stopped herself before she could do serious damage. It was just a reflex. And no we don’t know the composition Charles. We’re not the scientists here.” He was back to teasing again, but his eyes weren’t entirely invested in it- still tired and worried. “Have you eaten? I’m famished.”

“Hm? Oh, yes I could eat.”

Erik pressed a button on the wall behind him that Charles hadn’t noticed until that point and then began moving some of his work out of the way.

“You know; you don’t exactly look like the portly academic I’d imagined when I first heard your name.” He admitted, pouring himself some more water.

“Charming.” Charles smiled anyway. “It is a rather unhealthy lifestyle. I forget to eat most days and wake up famished. But my sister, Raven, is very active. When she’s home she drags me to the gym.”

“She’s travelling isn’t she?”

“You know I’m not going to ask how you know that.” Charles said dryly. “But yes. She dropped me a text the other day to let me know she’d made it to Switzerland. She’s threatened to buy me a Swiss army knife to learn how to defend myself. She thinks I’m a target in the city.”

Erik’s laughter was infectious and infuriating at the same time, because it was so rich and beautiful that he didn’t want to spoil it with his own laughter.

“I don’t suppose you can tell her that the mob has your back?”

“No, I don’t think I can.” He paused. “But, I mean, it’s not like you follow me everywhere is it?”

Erik repeated his earlier mental sentiment out loud now, his eyes focused on Charles and conveying the amplified feeling from his mind, even as he tried to stifle the projection.

“I protect my own.” His voice sounded like power, each word spoken with complete assurance that he would do anything to keep his own safe. His mind verified his claims, a desperate collection of thoughts at the forefront of his mind. _Protect. Mine. Keep safe._ Erik had half the city at his disposal to protect his own, but he spoke like he'd fight tooth and nail single handed if it came down to it.

Charles didn’t know what to say. He was completely speechless and conflicted in so many ways. He didn’t want to be associated with the mafia- what an odd thing to try and comprehend. But he liked Erik and he didn’t just want to be another employee- he certainly didn’t want to be Emma’s replacement.

“You’re quiet, Charles.”

“Forgive me, my friend, it’s been a very peculiar few weeks.” The tension broke instantly at a knock on the door.

“Enter.” Two waiters entered laden with trays of food and a fresh jug of water. They set the table with food before leaving them alone once more. “Eat Charles.” Erik instructed after a moment. “You look pale.”

“Sorry.” He said automatically, picking up his fork. Pale? Wasn’t that the opposite of how he was supposed to look? He’d have expected himself to be flushed with embarrassment at the pitiful notion that Erik might want him. He certainly felt warm enough. He ate anyway, and once the first forkful was down the rest of the meal didn’t seem that difficult. He really was quite hungry, after all.

They ate in silence for a while – a pasta dish that almost hilariously Italian mob, and not what he’d expected from the lean German sat opposite him. “Just how long have I been on your radar, Erik? Miss Frost must have sensed me.”

“Over a year.” Erik shrugged. “She told me about telepaths in the city when she first started working for me. I only started to read your research after she left.”

Charles wasn’t entirely sure if he was shocked or not. Either way, he was pleased that out of all the telepaths in the city, he’d been the best choice. Sure, there were only ten of them at most, but he was a University Professor and not exactly a suitable candidate for the mob. He refrained from asking why Erik had decided on him- he still had _some_ dignity.

“The task I sent my team on yesterday was to follow up on a lead we had regarding Shaw. There was an old base of operations outside the city.”

“Oh?”

“Everyone alive was gone- moved on to another base. There were some casualties when we arrived. But we’re catching up with him. Each time I track him down we’re closer. The only problem is Emma.”

“Every time she senses your approach she moves them away.” Charles supplied. “Well you’re doing a great job of shielding your mind and I should finish fixing the damage she did today. She’ll find it harder to trace you when the connection is gone.”

“Really? That’s excellent progress. And I imagine we’ll need to arrange a time to meet with McCoy and Alex? Alex has spoken of little else since we saw you last.” That was as flattering as Alex always was. The young man had taken a shine to him like one of his more eager students, and it was always a rather pleasant feeling.

“Yes. I’ll speak to Hank tonight. We’ll need to go somewhere to witness Alex’s power. So, preferably, somewhere with lots of space.”

“There’s some empty warehouses by the docks we can use. I’ll send you a time and you can get back to me.”

The rest of the meal passed with Charles chatting good-naturedly about his latest paper on secondary mutations. The science behind it was fascinating, even if not too far-fetched from the rest of his research. Frankly he didn’t have the time or energy to dedicate to something more intelligent. He really wanted to do more research into the potential evolution of mutant kind, but that was always a touchy subject with the humans who ran the university.

“Do you like your career, Charles?” Erik asked, moving around the table to sit beside Charles to start work.

“It keeps me busy.” He replied, shrugging lightly. Frankly, he did enjoy working with students. But the bureaucracy of it all was infuriating. He wanted to do more for mutant kind- especially while people like Shaw still roamed the streets freely. “I like teaching, but most people aren’t that interested in mutant genetics. Ordinary genetics are still interesting.”

Erik laughed incredulously. “If you say so. Let’s get his over and done with then.” _Over and done._ Charles suppressed a sigh. Had it really only been three weeks since he’d met Erik? Him and his beautiful mind had made time slow, each moment dragging until he was with him again.

Erik’s mind was addictive. Charles thought he could just nestle up in a corner and feel all of Erik always, if he was allowed. Erik probably wouldn’t notice, if he was careful, but it really wasn’t very professional. He focused on the work, taking down the last of Emma Frost’s shoddy wall until Erik’s mind was completely unrestrained once more. It was his own responsibility to protect himself now and not project to telepaths- but at least this way he wasn’t a ticking time bomb for Frost to attack.

“Done.” He breathed, opening his eyes and pulling out of Erik’s mind.

“Really?”

He nodded, trying not to look as pathetically disappointed as he felt.

“Good.” Erik said simply.

There was a moment, a single heartbeat, in which Charles caught the projection of want coming from the man opposite him. His head moved forwards and his lips crushed against Charles’, and suddenly Charles was kissing back like his life depended on it- like Erik was a life force and he had to take all he could get now, before it went away. The desperate attraction had been manageable before. He’d let worry and fear form as much distance between himself and that beautiful man as possible. Now, with his lips parted and breath becoming a distant memory, he wasn’t sure how he’d survived without kissing Erik for so long. He didn’t want distance, he wanted Erik as close as possible.

Hands dragged through his hair like Erik had been waiting all this time to touch Charles too. But Erik was a master of control, he knew that much, and too soon his hands tilted his head away, dragging their lips apart gently. “I don’t do this often.”

“Snog the life out of people you met less than a month ago and have subsequently had inside your mind for hours at a time?” Charles volunteered, breathlessly.

“Not Emma, if that’s what you mean.” Erik snorted in reply, relieving Charles of a concern he wasn’t aware he’d had. His hands in Charles’ hair were masterful, and his gaze was flicking across every inch of his face, devouring the sight of him. “I want you Charles. I have done since the night we met.”

“The feeling is mutual, I assure you.” Charles slid off the chair with moderate ease, straddling Erik’s lap desperately. _Mine. Protect. Mine._ Erik’s mind was alive with passion and feeling and Charles wanted all of it- needed to be a part of it. He dared to kiss the man again, his hands at the nape of his neck, fingers reaching beneath his high neckline. Erik’s strong hands held him up, roaming beneath his shirt at his bare skin.

“Charles- you know who I am. You now dangerous this could be.”

“I know. But you’ll protect me. And I have a few tricks up my sleeve, Erik. I know how to protect myself.”

 _Why_? The question was possessive in Erik’s mind. Why had Charles learned to protect himself? Who had hurt his telepath? Rage was quickly tempered by lust as Charles distracted him with his tongue on his neck. Charles could feel the evidence of his work on Erik’s arousal, both physically and mentally. It was almost staggering.

“Why is it the one time we’re not in your apartment and in close vicinity to a goddamn bedroom do you decide to kiss me?” He asked, huffing.

“Patience is a virtue Charles.” Erik chuckled in reply, a hand working around his chin and pulling him in for a final, tender kiss. “I have to make visiting hours at the hospital for Sean and your phone has been ringing for the last five minutes.”

He blanked momentarily- his phone was on silent and for the life of him, he couldn't understand how Erik might have known his phone was ringing. Then he remembered mutations existed and so did his sister, who had promised to call at the same time as she had done the week before. He sighed, re-adjusting the neck of Erik’s jumper.

“What are you doing Wednesday?”

“I think I’m free from eleven onward.”

“I’ll have you picked up off Campus. I’ll cook for you.”

He climbed off Erik’s lap gently, only mildly uncomfortable now. “That sounds lovely, but please realise I’ll be dressed like a Professor.” Not that he owned any clothes that didn’t make him look like a Professor- something Raven always teased him for.

“Well, it’s worked for me so far.” Erik replied, his eyes glittering with mirth. His smirk was positively sinful, as were the images the man sent him mentally. Vague images of fantasies and feelings he’d had upon seeing Charles.

“Your control over your mind is really quite extraordinary.” Charles said, following him from the private room and back into the main restaurant.

“I bet you say that to all the boys.”

The car ride home, Janos driving in the front, was particularly difficult. As in, it was difficult not to climb back into Erik’s lap until the man gave him what he wanted. But he liked to think he had more self-restraint than that, and kept his hands to himself- the height of innocence, though Erik’s mind found the image more arousing than not.

The moment he got safely into his apartment, he pulled his phone out to see two missed calls, one voice mail and a text from Raven. After missing her first call, she’d sent him a text saying ‘you alive?’ and then five minutes had passed before he received the voice mail.

‘Charles! You said you’d be around to phone!’ She didn’t sound too mad at him. ‘Well I’ll be back next week to catch you up on everything. Wish you were here. Call me back when you can, but I’m going down into a cave now so if it’s before four I won’t answer. Bye!’

He phoned back, regardless of the time and went straight to voice mail. “Hi darling. I’m sorry, I got called to an urgent business meeting. My phone was on silent. Next week? Everything alright? Okay, I hope you’re having fun. I’m good, thanks for asking. I’ll speak to you soon.”

Hanging up, he observed the papers he had left to do on his desk. He made an executive decision to have a shower before even attempting them.


	5. The Family

Thursday morning Charles woke to a room swathed in light and a pleasant, tired ache all over his body. It was only a mild surprise to find he was curled up at Erik’s side, his face burrowed against his ribs closely. He woke slowly, letting his mind reach out against Erik’s and grinning sleepily against him- his mind rapidly going over the previous day. It was hard not to feel completely wonderful. Erik had cooked for him – a very nice meal at that, considering how bad of a cook Charles was – and then the hours had escaped them in one of Charles’ favourite ways. Fantastic sex.

Erik was awake, a hand trailing down Charles’ side lazily and the other texting rapidly.

“Work?” Charles asked blearily, twisting so his forearms bore his weight and stretching his legs out down the bed. Honestly, he could probably sleep for another few hours. They hadn’t exactly had an early night- but somehow he expected no less than for Erik to be tending to work already.

“Just a small misunderstanding, you’ll have my undivided attention momentarily.” Erik murmured, his thumb and finger still hitting at his phone rapidly even as he curled a hand around Charles’ waist to stop him from crawling off the bed.

“I need the bathroom.” He protested, admittedly only half-heartedly. He rather enjoyed being trapped in Erik’s bed. Still, after a gentle squeeze of reluctance, Erik raised his arm and he hurried into the en-suite.

He half expected someone else to be looking back at him in the mirror. He wasn’t exactly the sort of person he’d imagined Erik being attracted to. But last night had certainly relieved him of any self-doubt. He prodded a bruise on his shoulder, smiling lightly.

“If you don’t come back to bed soon you’ll have to go to work and I won’t get to see you at all.” Erik’s voice suddenly came from the bedroom, as well as a projection of his desire to see Charles. His smile only grew as he padded back into the bedroom, Erik propped up in bed and gazing at his body hungrily.

“I could always call in sick.” He teased, climbing back into bed.

“Your colleagues are going to get suspicious of these absences at some point.” Erik replied, kissing his neck lazily. “And Alex is coming to pick you up in forty-five minutes to get you in on time, anyway.”

Charles sighed. “Well that’s not nearly enough time to do all the things you’re imagining.”

* * *

Alex’s reaction to picking Charles up at half eight on a Thursday morning from Erik’s was only mildly irritating. He kept his face completely blank as he opened the door for Charles and climbed in the back of the limo himself. Only when the doors were shut and the car was driving away from Erik’s building did he start laughing loudly, wiping tears from his eyes theatrically.

“Are you our new mummy?”

“Piss off.” He replied, folding his arms and looking out the window to hide his smirk.

It was impossible not to feel ecstatic. Erik was beautiful. Erik’s mind was perhaps even better. But the idea that they could be together- that Erik wanted him- it was possibly the best thing that had happened to him since graduating. Charles admitted to himself, at least, that he was pointedly ignoring the fact that Erik was the mafia and probably had a surplus of enemies that put him in danger. That was irrelevant.

Worse than Alex’s response to his night-activities was Hank who, upon seeing Charles, stared with wide-eyes.

“Weren’t you wearing that yesterday, Professor?” He asked, his voice distant as though Charles had just staggered in from a walk of shame. Honestly, the clothes weren’t even rumpled. Sure, he may have been showing several perfect bruises above his collar but he’d not been thinking clearly when Erik had been marking him. Not that he would have stopped him anyway.

“Yes.” He shrugged, taking a seat at his desk- it was a small blessing he wasn’t lecturing today and only the few students who bothered to attend office hours would see him. “And if you tell my sister that I will make you think you’re Mary’s little lamb for the next month.” He added firmly.

The flush of embarrassment that shot through Hank was enough to shut him up for the rest of the day and Charles, incredibly, actually managed to get some work done. It wasn’t particularly enjoyable work, but it kept his mind from wandering to Erik every five minutes. Before he knew it, it was the end of the work day and he’d been staring into space for an hour, sipping cold tea.

“Are you still alright to meet Alex this weekend, Hank?” He asked, watching the younger man pack his things away to head home.

“Yeah. Your apartment, right?”

“Well, come to mine and a car will pick us up and take us somewhere slightly safer for his power.” He trailed off, a bittersweet realisation dawning on him slowly. Raven was coming home this weekend. His first weekend with Erik as a … something, and his sister was coming home. He groaned mentally, waving Hank goodbye.

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been alone in the office after hours. He really had been neglecting work since Erik had come into his life, and he couldn’t work out if that was because Erik was intoxicating or if he’d just realised there was more to life than work. Still, he organised his desk and sent a positive thought projection out to everyone else still in the building before he finally pulled his coat on for the walk home in the cold air and departed.

The time alone on the walk and the fresh air did wonders for clearing his mind. The intense confusion melted away and he was left with a very real situation. He was starting a relationship with a mafia boss. He was completely infatuated with the man. Being so put him into a great deal of danger, even if he trusted Erik to protect him- and his own abilities too. The only problem that remained was Erik. He didn’t know for certain that Erik had any long-term intentions of a relationship. He didn’t even know if he could sustain a relationship with a mob boss- especially if he continued to feel like just Emma Frost’s replacement. He’d sworn he never slept with Emma and Charles believed him- but that didn’t make him feel much better. From what he could tell, before, the dynamics with Erik and Emma truly were like a married couple. Charles wasn’t sure if he’d ever be accepted the same was Emma had been. Not that it mattered. What mattered, for now, was enjoying every second he could until something inevitably went wrong.

A car caught up with him the moment he was officially off campus, pulling over beside him. No-one got out to open the door, but the door opened with Erik’s power and Charles got into the car willingly, fighting a smile.

“This is unexpected.” He said cheerfully, before Erik’s mouth was on his as stealing bruising kisses from him. Once again, he went willingly and groaned into the man’s mouth. “Though not unpleasant.” He added, clinging to Erik’s lapels.

“I’m sorry, did you have other plans?”

Charles snorted unattractively. “As if you don’t already know I don’t.”

Erik looked only vaguely amused. “I want you to meet Edie. Or, rather, Edie wants to meet you.” He held up a hand before Charles could speak- as though he were the mind reader. “Not Angel – not yet. I’ve sent her on holiday with her mother.”

Charles deflated slightly. That was fair enough. But meeting the revered ‘Edie’ was definitely an important step.

“Do you think she’ll like me? Why does she want to meet me?” He asked, nerves suddenly catching up with him.

Erik didn’t look remotely troubled, reclining in his seat and wrapping an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close into his body. “She wants to meet you because Alex,” He said the name harshly, “Let slip you’d stayed the night. I assume she either wants to make sure I’m not mistreating you or that you’re worthy of me. You never know with the woman.” He paused, pressing a kiss to his temple- the same spot that Charles had touched to signify his entry into Erik’s mind for so long. “I’m positive she’ll like you.”

“Why?”

“Charles, you’re an orphaned academic with eyes like the sea and a face like a doll. She’ll want to feed you up and wrap you in jumpers until your cheeks are pink and you’re sleeping peacefully.”

“Oh.” He was positive his cheeks were already pink with embarrassment – He did _not_ look like a doll – but he still felt reassured for the meeting. “You’re not going to let her do that, are you? There are other things I’d much rather be doing than sleeping tonight.”

“Oh?” Erik smirked wickedly and Charles did the only thing that seemed appropriate at the moment- projected a series of very graphic images regarding himself and Erik until he’d successfully wiped the smirk off his face. “You’re evil, Charles.” Erik ground out before, once again, speaking was no longer an option.

* * *

The area Edie lived in was run down and, frankly, terrifying. The idea that Erik- rich and pristine Erik- frequented it was almost implausible. Charles followed Erik up the old steps to the townhouse, feeling rather nervous again. He refrained from clutching Erik’s arm childishly, but he did sweep his mind through the area genially. To his surprise and delight, Alex’s little brother was home. Both Edie and Scott’s minds were excited and friendly.

The house was quaint, clean and smelled like roses and vanilla. It was a familiar warmth on the awful autumn evening.

“Shut the door, Erik, you’ll freeze us all.” Edie said, appearing in the door way. She was the epitome of kind old lady and Charles almost laughed at the stern tone she’d used on Erik. But what really tested his straight face was when Erik closed the door, looking petulant.

“You must be Professor Charles Xavier.” She said, looking Charles up and down. For an infinite moment, he was terrified. And then she raised and arm and directed him through into the living room. “Come and sit down, lovely. I’ll bring some tea through- You’re British yes? You like tea.”

“That would be lovely, thank you.” He smiled as charmingly as he could muster, ducking through the doorway into the living room.

“Such a sweet boy. What on earth is he doing with you, Erik?” He heard the woman berating as she disappeared into the Kitchen. Erik gave him a thumbs up through the doorway before following her, his face grim for what his mind told Charles was likely to be a lecture.

“You’re the Professor?!” He turned to see a young boy sat at a desk in the corner, a geography textbook open in front of him.

“Yes Scott. It’s nice to meet you- I’ve heard a lot about you.” He shook the boy’s hand, and it was hard not to spot the similarities between him and Alex. Their jaws and physical stances, for one. And they were equally as animated.

“Tell Alex not to boast about me until I’ve actually passed my exams.”

“I wouldn’t dare.” Charles grinned, taking a seat at the couch. Scott came over to join him, abandoning his schoolwork without a second thought- Charles knew that for a fact. “Your brother thinks the world of you.”

“He’s not so bad.” Scott shrugged, grinning ruefully. “But he thinks the world of everyone he meets. You for one. You’re going to help him with his power, aren’t you?” He rubbed his eyes. “With a scientist?”

“Yes, from the university I work in. We’re hoping to help him control his power. Are you showing signs of a mutation, Scott?”

“I wish.” He rubbed his eyes again. “Nah, Alex is the special one. I’m the smart one. That’s what we always agreed.”

Scott had taken that so literally and it was a stark reminder of his youth- mentally he had so much love and faith in his brother, but he truly believed everything that Alex said. Charles could almost imagine Alex telling Scott he was special in a self-deprecating way and a young Scott missing the point completely, just having unquestionable faith in his big brother.

Erik re-entered carrying a tray of tea, looking very much like a scolded teenager. “You should be doing this you know.” He said to Scott, glaring at him though his tone was just amused.

“I’m studying.” Scott replied dryly, clearly not.

“Brat.” Erik replied, without malice.

“Erik- leave that boy alone. Your limbs work as well as his do.” Edie said firmly, closing the living room door behind her and placing freshly baked English scones down on the table beside the tea. “Now, Charles, Erik tells me you’re a Geneticist.”

“Yes, at the University.” He smiled, sipping his tea. “I specialise in mutations and evolution of the human race.”

“He’s world renowned, Edie.” Erik informed her smartly, wrapping his arm around Charles’ shoulders again. He imagined he should probably have felt disgruntled at the possessive display, but instead he just felt very comfortable.

“Well you need someone intelligent to keep you on your toes, Erik.” The woman’s eyes turned to him once more. “Erik likes to think because he’s the boss that he’s a god. You’d do well to remind him that he needs some equals in life.”

“As you can imagine, I tend not to visit Edie when any of my employees are here. They get superiority complexes.” He turned to Scott as he spoke, glaring brilliantly. Scott stuck his tongue out at the mafia boss.

“I don’t suppose you can afford to be seen as weak in your line of work.” Charles said softly. The thought had occurred to him very suddenly. He should have been thrilled that Erik was trusting him to meet Edie, and instead he was convincing himself of why their relationship was doomed already. Thankfully, Erik didn’t seem to share his concerns.

“I’m only human. My team know that. That’s why we do what we do.” He spoke to the entire room, but his eyes were trained solely on Charles. When he projected, his mind seemed even calmer than his person. _Do you believe me?_

_Yes. Forgive me, I’m just… this is all very new._

Erik didn’t reply, but the hand on his arm squeezed gently as he turned to address Edie. “Have you heard from Angel, Edie?”

“She phoned this morning. She said she’s enjoying the time with her mother, but honestly I think she’s been spending a lot of time training. She’s got it into her head that she’s not good enough.”

Erik tensed beside him, his mind filling with anxiety again. He didn’t know how to handle this- he wasn’t equipped in restoring self-confidence. He’d always had to be the best- he’d never had time or opportunity to doubt himself.

“That’s ridiculous. They’re releasing Sean on Monday, anyway.”

Charles could hear what Erik really meant. He wanted to say that it was his fault- he shouldn’t have let Angel out in the field so soon. He wanted to take the blame and protect Angel from what had happened to Emma Frost. But he couldn’t admit that weakness out loud.

“If she sees Sean and if he verbally confirms to her he doesn’t blame her, it may help her move on.” Charles said softly. “She can’t continue to doubt her own abilities- given the circumstances, she protected herself admirably. She used her mutation as it was designed to be used.”

It was all very well to reason about Angel when she wasn’t here, but Charles knew if he could just talk to the woman he could help. Not that he was going to push the subject- Erik knew her better, after all.

“Why hasn’t Charles met Angel yet, Erik?”

“He will do, Edie.” Erik replied tiredly. “She’s not been herself recently, I didn’t want to overwhelm her- and you can’t make me regret that.”

“No?” The way Edie arched her eyebrow made it seem like she’d taken his words as a challenge. “Who _have_ you met, Charles?”

“Alex. Azazel.” He frowned. “Janos.” Though that probably didn’t count. “My abilities make it feel as though I already know those around me sufficiently. And I haven’t needed to meet them really, yet.”

“But he will.” Erik said pointedly. “If I had it my way, he wouldn’t have met you for at least a week.”

_Really? I’m hurt._

“Oh, don’t get crotchety Lieb.” Edie said, amused.

_In my defence, she’s really knocking my reputation. I’d have liked to have taken you out a few more times before this humiliation._

“When is Alex coming back?” Scott asked Erik, who pulled his phone out promptly.

“He’s just driving Janos to the airport and then he’s coming.” It really was astounding the constant and complete awareness that Erik had over his employees.

“Okay.” Scott sighed, moving to the desk to finish his schoolwork before his brother came to collect him.

_I’m being completely honest when I tell you this meeting has only tripled my already high opinion of you. I’d also like to jump your bones for how absolutely adorable you are._

Erik actually flushed pink and Charles thought that all of his past achievements paled in comparison to this – especially when the man beside him shifted uncomfortably and coughed. “Well, it’s been a pleasure as always Edie, but Charles and I should be leaving.”

 


	6. Alex's Power

It occurred to Charles only at breakfast the next morning that he really needed to go home and get some clean clothes. He’d showered of course, both with and without Erik - the latter being remarkably more productive, but nowhere near as enjoyable- but clothes remained an issue. As attractive as he found wearing Erik's clothes to potter around his apartment in, it wasn't a practical solution. Erik was taller than him- had a smaller waist, broader shoulders and legs longer than what should have been physically possible; borrowing Erik’s clothes to go to work in really wasn’t an option.

“I have to go home anyway." He reasoned, amid Erik's gentle persuasions for him to stay during breakfast. "My sister is coming home this weekend, I forgot to tell you.” He laughed into his scrambled egg. “If you didn’t already know.”

“You told me to stay away from her.” Erik replied, shrugged. So he didn’t know, then. “Have you made plans with her.”

“I’m meeting her at the airport but I imagine she’ll just want to rest and unpack afterwards; she’s been gone a month now.” He almost felt guilty- he’d missed her so terribly at first, but Erik was a fantastic distraction. “Do… I mean, do you want to meet her?” He looked down, his face feeling hot. It shouldn’t have been this difficult- but he wasn’t certain of anything with Erik yet- not without being in his mind, and Erik could tell when he was. 

“Of course I do.” Erik replied, looking up. “I told you I don’t do this often, Charles, but when I do I’m all in. I thought you’d have figured that out when you met Edie.”

“I suspected it… it’s better to hear it from you though.” He mumbled, eating more eggs to avoid having to say anything else for a moment. Erik seemed happy to let it drop, pouring himself more coffee. “I’ll ask Raven if she wants to meet you then. She might not on Sunday but next week, maybe.”

“Sounds good to me. You don’t want to tell her who I am, do you?” It was posed as a question, but Charles got the sense it was more of an instruction. He wasn't sure if it was because Erik simply didn't trust Raven yet or if he didn't want to endanger her. Erik's reasons were almost secondary, anyway, his own were far more pressing.

“Perhaps not.” If Raven found out he was sleeping with the head of the mafia, she’d either skin him alive or skin Erik alive. Either way, it wasn’t a scenario he wanted to be part of. “Do you have a cover profession?”

“Just tell her I own buildings. I do anyway, this one for a start.”

“Okay,” he moved to put his plate in the sink and then made his way to the bathroom, not surprised when Erik followed and they began to brush their teeth in almost measured domesticity. Charles couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous glinting smile Erik gave his reflection in the bathroom mirror- his thoughts a beautiful mesh of the memories they had together in this bathroom. Charles rinsed his mouth out, unable to stop himself winking back mischievously.

“I really do need to go home this evening Erik. I need to get changed and clean the apartment for Raven.” He’d not been home at all since Wednesday morning, which was bad enough clothes wise- but he had work sitting on his desk that needed doing too.

“If you insist.” Erik sighed theatrically, once he'd wiped his own mouth. “The car will arrive to collect you and Hank tomorrow at Eleven. Janos will be driving and Darwin will be in the front seat. I’ll meet you there with Alex.”

“Okay.” His excitement regarding being able to help Alex was somewhat tempered by the prospect of not sleeping beside Erik- even if it was only for one night. He reminded himself firmly that when Raven was back, he wouldn’t be able to anyway- and they’d only technically been together three nights anyway. It wasn’t healthy to be so attached so quickly. Of course, he had the added bonus of having spent weeks perusing Erik's mind.

“I have to go to work.” He moved to kiss Erik’s cheek, but instead found himself pressed up against the bathroom sink with a very skilled tongue working against his own. It was a good job that he was getting driven to campus, because his knees felt rather weak when Erik finally let him go. The mob boss looked exceptionally pleased with himself as he pulled away and Charles made a point of not looking at his face in the mirror again- lest he see the thoroughly-snogged mess Erik had made him. He strode away, barely able to keep the grin off his face. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Schatz.”

* * *

Sleep did not come easily without a big, pleasantly warm body around his. He woke with the sunrise to do all the work he’d been neglecting and seemed to do it automatically, his mind compartmentalising for him- one of the benefits of his mutation. It did feel good to be back home, in a way he hadn’t anticipated before, and he was glad to be in clean clothes. He preemptively packed an overnight bag in case he stayed at Erik’s tonight- and that way he could force the man to stop off at his first to pick up his things. Really, he was just trying to keep himself busy and not sit around, bored, in his own apartment.

Hank arrived at half ten and they had coffee before the car showed up at eleven. Hank wasn’t suspicious about the non-university standard of the procedure. He trusted Charles and truly believed this was just a favour for a friend, chatting away about his most recent development on an air craft design he’d been working on- a mere hobby to Hank.

He fell silent when he saw the black limo pull up outside Charles’ building, and his mouth fell open when Darwin stepped out to pull the door open for them. It couldn’t have looked more conspicuous if it tried and certainly deterred form the ‘small favour for a friend’ cover up. Hank’s mind was alight with confusion and Charles wondered whether Erik had used the limo on purpose. To exert his dominance or something equally as ridiculous.

They climbed in the back seat regardless, the door closing gently behind them.

“This is…nice?”

“You get used to it.” Charles replied awkwardly.

“So this Alex guy. How do you know him?” Confusion had given way to suspicion and Hank looked at him in the back seat, frowning.

“He’s a friend of a friend. He’s a good kid, only nineteen. I really think we could help him, Hank. Or you can, anyway, if you can design something.”

Hank was placated by the boost to his ego, and the rest of the journey passed in amiable chatter about the university and gossip. He couldn’t really care less if Moira MacTaggert from the criminology department was getting divorced, though the ramifications for the annual staff Christmas party were astronomical. His feigned interest was enough to keep Hank distracted for most of the journey, even if every few minutes he seemed to remember he was in a limousine and stare around wildly.

When they arrived at the docks, Alex and Erik were waiting for them- Darwin opening the door for them formally once again. It was difficult to try and convince Hank that they were ordinary people when they looked so much like mobsters. Well, Erik did at least. His suit was one of his finest, his shoes were shined to perfection and his hair was set so perfectly that Charles sent a mental image of what he’d like to do to that pretty head just to try and throw Erik off. Outwardly it didn’t work, Erik remained stoic, but inwardly he sent Charles back the mental equivalent to a middle finger.

Alex was dressed down, in jeans and a white tee, which was a far cry from his usual suit. Even when Erik was dressed down, he still never looked so casual.

“Hank, this is Erik Lehnsherr and Alex Summers.” He introduced the pair, and Hank shook their hands cordially.

“Nice to meet you. This is quite the venue.”

“Trust me- it’s safer this way.” Alex grinned easily. “Unless I hit some supporting beam or something, in which case you’ll want to get as close to Erik as possible unless you want the building to fall on you. C’mon, let’s get inside.” Alex continued to ramble, Hank following him somewhat blindly into the building.

Alone, ignoring Darwin behind the tinted windows of the car, Erik snaked a hand around Charles’ waist and kissed him soundly.

“Don’t start something you don’t have the time to finish.” He warned a breathless Charles- as if the kiss hadn't affected him the same way it had done Charles. He understood immediately that this was payback for the mental images he’d sent Erik.

“You sent a limo to pick us up.” He replied, accusingly, stealing another kiss. “Not exactly inconspicuous.”

“You never asked for inconspicuous.” Erik replied, pushing his lightly towards the door.

Charles took a deep, steadying breath and followed the others inside- fully aware Erik was watching his behind as he walked ahead of him. He would deal with Erik later, though he had yet to decide if he wanted to make Erik grovel or not. Either way, it was going to be fun.

“Okay. Shall we try this then?” He asked cheerfully, clapping his hands together. The sound echoed in the vast empty warehouse, dust pouring down in the narrow strips of light.

“You know what to do, Alex.” Erik said quietly to the younger man. “Just focus on the power.”

“I know.” Alex replied, equally as softly. “I can do this.” He sent them a lazy thumbs up, but his mind was projecting nerves in waves. He was scared of getting angry. He was scared of hurting them accidentally. Charles knew only the basics about Alex’s past. He knew his parents had been awful and that was the source of his anger. He knew that he’d had a difficult childhood. Charles couldn’t even guess the strength of Alex's anger without truly invading his mind, and so he wasn't sure how it would impact on his power. He did know, however, that Alex had tried to ignore his mutation for so long that learning to control it now was a daunting prospect to him.

There was a long silence after Alex had gotten into position. He stood with his eyes closed and his hands at his side. Then, there was a sound like a raging fire and his whole chest erupted into a plasma blast that cast into the floor, sending stone and rubble flying up in the air. The anger always bubbling under the surface was fighting to be free and Alex was scared- terrified he couldn’t stop it.

 _Alex- let go! You’ve done so well. It’s okay. You can stop now._ He didn’t want to take control of Alex’s mind- even if he did he wasn’t entirely sure how to stop it without knocking him unconscious. He screwed his eyes tight shut to block out the dust, projecting calm to the younger man.

_You have to let go, Alex._

He could feel Hank’s nerves growing rapidly when the beam seemed to get closer to them, loud in their ears, but Erik was emitting pure power and unwavering control- reassuring Charles entirely.

At the last possible second, before Charles was tempted to put Alex to sleep, the noise stopped.

Charles opened his eyes to the carnage, but was met only with a metal shield that Erik had formed around them out of scraps of corrugated iron. His control was so precise it was incredible- though his primary concern was, of course, Alex. As the metal shield flew apart slowly, he saw Alex kneeling on the floor amongst flames, his shirt burned clean from his chest. Charles understood now why he’d worn plain clothes.

_Take Hank outside. I’ll deal with Alex._

Charles acted on Erik’s projection immediately, grabbing Hank’s elbows and pushing him out of the warehouse. As much as instinct told him to go to Alex, or at least stay in his mind until he was calm, he trusted Erik to look after him. Or, at least, he didn’t have much choice. Hank was his responsibility and he wasn’t about to leave him alone now.

“That was…” Hank was wide eyed when they exited the warehouse, the autumn sun glaring down at them. “I didn’t realise you had so many mutant friends, Charles.”

“Hm.” He said, distracted. He hadn’t technically told Hank that Erik was a mutant, but that wasn’t a pressing concern right now.

The window to the car rolled down and Darwin stuck his head out. “Everything alright?”

“Just a slight mishap testing Alex’s power.”

“Ah. Shall I call the fire brigade again?” Darwin grinned impishly.

 _Again?_ “No, there’s no need for that. They’re coming out now.” He turned to Hank. “Well? Do you think you can help?”

“I have a few ideas, yes. Obviously control is an issue. He can start it with practice but stopping and direction is going to require an aid. If I can design some sort of chest plate to focus the energy, it should be a hundred times easier for him. Can he come to the lab this week, Charles? I could have some prototypes done pretty soon.”

“No!” He replied instantly, panicked. “Uh- you’ll have to do it at mine, I’m afraid.” He couldn’t think of a single valid reason why Alex couldn’t simply come to the university, and he looked like he couldn’t too. Behind Hank, Darwin was sniggering silently.

“What? Why?”

“I’m banned from the campus.” Alex’s voice was a sweet sound, even if slightly more dejected than Charles was used to hearing it. Relief shot through him nonetheless. “I got into a bit of trouble when I was a kid.” Alex looked exhausted and his eyes were red, as though he’d been crying. Mentally, he felt like sleeping for a year- but otherwise he was quite calm. He was wearing a fresh shirt, though Charles had no idea where it had come from.

“Oh. Well, we can work around that I suppose.” Hank nodded in agreement.

“Good.” Erik said firmly. “We should be getting back then.” As he spoke, Darwin got out the car and held the back door open for Hank, Charles joining him as expected.

_Will Alex be okay?_

Erik was silent for a moment before replying.

_He will in the long run. If this works._

_It will. I’m sure of it._

Darwin got back into the front of the car and Janos began to drive off.

_I’ll pick you up at six._

Hank wasn’t at all concerned with the intensity of his meeting of Alex and Erik. Instead he pulled out a notepad and began jotting ideas down excitedly, half explaining them to Charles as he did. Charles was only half listening anyway. He was worried about Alex and his anger. He wished he’d met him years before and helped him control his power as it was developing- to save him some of his current pain. If there was anything he felt passionate about in life, other than genetics, it was helping his own kind not go through the same misery that his generation of mutants seemed to have gone through.


	7. Business

Being picked up at six turned into Erik sending the car away upon his arrival. They ended up simply walking to a cinema down the road from Charles’ apartment, watching an awful film and then staggering back into Charles’ apartment, sweet on champagne and terrible bar food.

They’d never stayed over at Charles’ before, he’d realised when they stumbled into his bedroom far too late to be deemed a considerate neighbour. It wasn’t a bad apartment in the slightest but he wasn’t sure if Erik knew he had money or not. Either way, they hadn’t had time to mention it. The night had passed them by in a flurry of shed clothes, long kisses and hands never once straying from each other’s bodies.

“If you’d told me you had a metal bed frame, Charles, I’d have spent every night with you here.” Erik murmured sleepily, his head on Charles’ stomach. Charles wound his fingers through Erik’s infuriatingly soft hair, waiting until he got enough energy back in his legs to make it to the kitchen for coffee.

“I’m surprised you don’t have one yourself.” He felt the soft laughter of Erik against his bare stomach. “We should get up soon.” They’d been awake for some time, busy with all the wonderful things to do in a bed with a beautiful man, but time was slipping away and he wanted breakfast before he had to say goodbye to Erik for the day.

“In a minute.”

A wave of excitement hit him, like a child seeing a fairground for the first time. It wasn’t coming from him, and it certainly wasn’t Erik either. Neither of them had enough energy to get excited about anything for a while. He focused intently, sweeping through the building. “Oh shit.”

“What?” Erik said, lifting his head and turning to look at Charles.

“My sister’s home.”

“What?” He sat bolt upright. “I thought you were picking her up?!”

“She got an earlier flight and didn’t want to wake me to come and get her.” He’d never been more glad of an early-warning system- twisting out of the covers and tugging his jeans on hurriedly.

“Oh shit.” Erik repeated his earlier sentiment of shock, following Charles out of bed. He spared Charles a grin, using his power to do his zip up for him, before he picked his shirt up off the floor and eyed it distastefully. “Now I know how you feel. I should have brought spare clothes.”

“Well mine won’t fit you.” Charles dragging a jumper over his head. “It’ll have to do. Fuck- she’s in the lift.”

He flew into the kitchen to put a pot of coffee on, picking their discarded shoes and socks up off the floor where they’d been kicked off in their haste last night. He checked the mirror by the door- he looked mildly presentable, but his hair was a mess that his hands couldn’t solve. He desperately needed a shower.

Erik exited Charles’ bedroom, looking infuriatingly good with messy hair and his shirt unbuttoned enough to show the edge of a particularly attractive bruise. “I turned one of your bed posts into a very hot metal press.” He explained with glittering eyes. “Don’t worry, I put it back.”

“I wasn’t worried. You can do all my ironing from now on.” Charles replied blithely. At some point in the last two months, he’d become on such close terms with a mafia boss that he could throw sarcasm at him without fear and expect only a mischievous grin in response. He quite liked that bizarre development in his life.

He had just enough time to drag them both into a sitting position on the couch before the front door opened and Raven stepped inside. She was tan- or she’d chosen a very tanned version of her human form, and weighed down with multiple bags.

“Charles!” She beamed, dropping everything as he approached her and they hugged tightly, her mind a wave of excitement and gladness to be home. He revelled in the feeling, suddenly remembering just how much he’d missed her in her absence. Raven smelled like the plane and travelling, but her shampoo was the same as ever and that was a comfort he couldn’t have predicted. It was the scent of nights spent awake, hiding from his family in the dark of their childhood home, telling each other fairy tales to pass the time.

He felt the exact moment she saw Erik in the room- her body tensed brilliantly. “And who is this?” She asked, pulling away from him.

“Raven- this is Erik.” Erik stood, extending his hand politely. “Erik, this is my sister Raven.”

“I’ve heard a lot about you, Raven. I’m pleased to meet you.”

Raven shook his hand, dazed. A beat passed before she shook herself out of her shock, turning suddenly and punching Charles in the arm with considerable force. “You utter git! You promised me you weren’t seeing anyone.”

“Ouch. Well technically, when I told you that, I wasn’t. And shame on you for getting Hank to spy on me.” He reprimanded, stalking into the kitchen to pour the coffees.

“Well clearly it was necessary. Oh god- I’m so glad I didn’t get an earlier flight than this one.”

“Me too.” Charles said irritably, thinking back an hour to his and Erik’s morning activities. He certainly would have been too distracted to notice Raven’s arrival until it was too late, and that would have been a much worse first meeting for Raven and Erik.

They took the coffees through to the lounge and sat, Charles leaning against Erik lightly. Despite the apparent calm of the situation, he still felt exhausted from the shock of it.

“How was your holiday then?”

“Great. Lots of swimming and travelling. I did get you wine and a pen knife and chocolate and a jumper from Germany. But that’s boring. I want to hear exciting things- like the both of you. How did you meet?!”

“We met in a bar.” Erik supplied easily, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “Your brother has some marvellous genetics pick-up lines.”

Raven burst out laughing. “You’re made for each other then. God, he ran out of people at Oxford who’d put up with those.” Charles shifted uncomfortably, shooting daggers at his sister. They’d not exactly discussed past exploits. “So what do you do, Erik?”

“I’m an entrepreneur, I suppose. I dabble mostly, but I own a few buildings in the city centre.”

“Oh god, are you Erik Lehnsherr?” Raven said suddenly, and Charles almost choked on his coffee. Erik nodded calmly, as though her question had been completely reasonable- as though it made sense that she might know his name- rubbing his back encouragingly. “I went out with your PA for a while- Angel Salvadore?”

The world seemed to slow down. Charles forced a smile, his eyes meeting Erik’s pointedly. “Well, isn’t it a small world?” He didn’t know how to feel. He didn’t think he had much right to feel anything at all, but the glint in Erik’s eyes was as telling as the projections from his mind. He was pissed.

“Have you met her, Charles?” Raven asked, oblivious to the sudden tension. “I’m pretty sure I told her about you when we were going out. You were quite close to getting to meet her before we broke up.”

He felt Erik’s anger flare, but his face betrayed nothing.

“No, I haven’t- or I’m sure she’d have mentioned you, darling.”

There was no point being angry at Angel yet. Just because she had a previous connection to his sister didn’t necessarily mean she was a threat. He understood Erik’s suspicions; Angel was close to Emma, and if Emma had betrayed him then why couldn’t Angel? But as far as Charles was concerned, for now, all Angel had done was date his sister. She’d not really had a reason to tell Erik that, and she hadn’t even met Charles to have the opportunity to mention it.

“Hm, maybe.” Raven finished her coffee in one gulp and stood, sighing. “Right. I’m going to unpack. Charles, my dearest brother, as lovely as it is to see you happy- you might want to shower. You look pretty well fucked.”

“Don’t be crude, Raven.” He shouted after her as her bedroom door shut, placing his own empty cup onto the table. “Well fuck.” He slumped back into the couch.

“This is unacceptable. When Angel gets back-.”

“From the trip you sent her on to recuperate from being assaulted and then accidentally injuring her friend? Yeah, good plan Erik.” He snorted and, probably as expected, her felt a surge of anger in response. Erik took a deep breath and the intensity of the anger faded rapidly- almost impressively.

“She should have told me anyway. You have to admit it’s suspicious, Charles. There’s a way things are done in this business and she shouldn’t have kept that from me. The sooner you meet her the better.” The implications of his statement were obvious.

“I’m _not_ going to investigate her mind, Erik.” He snapped, standing up. “She’s been through enough.”

“She dated your sister!” Erik replied, as if that might sway Charles into thinking her to be a threat.

“Months before you’d even lost Emma Frost!” He countered quickly. “Months before there was ever a chance that you’d need to call on me.” He folded his arms abruptly. “Maybe she would have told me she knew who I was if you’d actually let us meet at any point before now.”

Erik looked like he’d been slapped. Were Charles in his mind at that point, he didn’t doubt he’d find it a mess of bitter replies and calming mantras. “Fine.” He said, finally, after an unbearable pause in which Charles was certain he’d crossed a line. What that line represented, he wasn’t entirely sure.

Erik took another deep breath, looking at Raven’s door blandly. When he spoke again, it was with a forced calm. “She should have told me she had a past connection to you the second she learned your name, Charles. If there’s even a chance that she’s a threat to your safety- and Raven’s- I’ll deal with it my own way.”

It was both better and worse than Charles could have anticipated. He knew how dangerous Erik was and he’d seen in memories the way Erik dealt with threats to his team. But Angel presumably knew that too and, if she was a threat, she knew the risk she’d taken.

“Come and shower, Erik.” He reached his hand down to the older man. He didn’t want to argue with him anymore; for one, they’d never argued before and he certainly didn’t want to form a habit of doing so. Especially not with Raven home, in the other room. “If you have time we can all go out for breakfast.”

Erik checked his phone, despite the fact it was a Sunday and there was no reason he’d have scheduled anything for the morning when he’d known he’d be with Charles. “I can make time for you, Schatz.”

* * *

Erik had left Charles to spend some time with Raven after Breakfast. They’d gone shopping in the City and agreed to meet up with him for dinner. They did just that and dinner was going quite well, in Charles’ opinion at least. Raven seemed to like Erik’s wit and loved telling embarrassing stories about Charles at University- she’d told a dozen before they’d even made it to the main course, speaking at top speed in her excitement at finally getting to embarrass him.

Then the texts began.

Erik struggled to maintain conversation, pulling his phone out of his pocket every time he’d put it away. His mind was a cloud of stress and multitasking, his fingers tapping the screen automatically as he glanced up at them, apologetic for the disturbance.

“Everything okay?” Charles asked aloud, when Raven sent him concerned eyes.

“Just business.” He put the phone away with an air of finality, picking his knife and fork up again.

Ten minutes passed and conversation and returned to normal- Raven now explaining in unnecessary detail the first ever hang over that Charles had when he was nineteen. Charles was almost certain that Erik’s phone was still buzzing, given how distracted he looked- but he was making a very sweet effort to try and stay focused.

He felt the minds of Azazel and Janos enter the restaurant like blocks of ice, cool and concerned. They moved through the tables intimidatingly, as though they owned the place. Erik probably did. They were fine suits and steel gazes; eyes locked on their boss. The other diners at the other tables looked up, watching them nervously.

“Erik.” Charles murmured, and Erik followed his gaze to see the men approaching. The way his body seemed to freeze was scarier than anything Charles had ever considered true about the mafia. Erik recovered swiftly, folding his napkin and placing it on the table with steady hands.

“I’m sorry, Schatz, I think I have to go and deal with this myself.” Erik apologised, kissing his cheek. “My apologies Raven. I want to hear the rest of this another time.”

_You’re on my tab, enjoy anything you like Liebling. I’ll be in touch later._

Without another word, Erik stood and strode away. Since they’d first met, nothing had ever required Erik’s attention that he hadn’t planned to be a part of from the start. Being called away either meant there was more danger than anticipated, someone had been captured or someone had been hurt. For the first time since they’d met, Charles was actually afraid about Erik’s profession.

“Business? I thought he owned buildings?” Raven asked, watching Erik leave.

“He dabbles.” Charles said through a tight throat.

“Well, he’s gorgeous anyway. I can see why you like him.” Raven shrugged, tucking back into her dinner. Charles had no appetite left now, but stabbed at his steak anyway.

* * *

Charles had sat up in his apartment long after Raven had gone to bed, worried and waiting for word from Erik that might explain his absence, or at least assure him of his safety. He doubted Erik would tell him anything about his work, and he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not. He wasn’t even sure if their peculiar, still very new relationship even warranted an explanation on Erik’s absence.

Then again, Erik had told him he was all in.

He gave up eventually, the cold room and unmoving door infuriating. It wasn’t until he was settled in bed that he finally felt his phone vibrate beneath his pillow. He’d never checked a text so quickly before in his life.

‘Trouble with Shaw. Sorry about dinner- I will make it up to you.’

It wasn’t the reassurance he’d sought. It told him nothing of the specifics, which was probably safer, and nothing of Erik’s safety. But it was word, at least, and a promise of better things to come. After that, he’d slept quite easily- giving in to the exhaustion of a very long day. The tug of sleep from Raven in the next room probably had something to do with how easily he dozed off too- and once again he realised how much he’d missed her in her absence.

When he woke to a bitter cold Monday morning, he could think of a dozen things he’d rather have done than get up for work. Regardless, he made himself get up and prepare for the day. Raven was the early riser between them and always had been- since puberty, at least. In spite of her jet lag, she’d forced herself up on time and had coffee ready for him.

“You look miserable.” She stated blandly when she saw him. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, fine.” _No, I’m obsessed with my Mafia Boss boyfriend._ “Do you ever think about what we always talked about when we were children?” He asked, pulling his coat and scarf on.

“Making a refuge for mutants?” Raven asked behind her coffee cup. “No, I can’t say I do. Times have changed since we were growing up, brother dear.”

“Not that much.” He murmured, thinking of Alex who was so broken from his upbringing. There were, no doubt, thousands of other mutants struggling their way through puberty – alone and scared. He wanted to help them. Like Erik did, protecting the city and the defenceless within it. As wonderful as the idea seemed, it rather depended on Erik being willing to let him help him in his work. He’d been willing enough to let him investigate Angel’s mind – so surely he would consider it a possibility.

Charles sighed heavily, willing the work day away so he could see Erik. “Anyway - I’ll see you tonight. Be good.”

“Yes, Dad.” Raven replied, smirking.

 


	8. A Threat and a Distraction

Lecturing all morning was draining. Less than half his students turned up on a Monday morning and he knew for a fact that out of the seven actually paying attention, only three of them understood what he was saying. He knew his students would all catch up by the end of semester, but it was disheartening. By lunch time, he was more than ready to go home.

It was tempting, very, but instead he found himself making his way to his shared office. Hank was there already, food forgotten as he worked intently on his designs for Alex’s harness. Hank’s mind truly never stopped. Charles, however, was more than happy to take a break. He sat at his desk, hating the feel of the chair against his aching back. He was tense and tired, and he’d barely had a sip of water before his phone rang.

He contemplated ignoring it- turning it on silent and ignoring the world for ten minutes. But the only person who ever phone him was Raven, and he couldn’t forgive himself for ignoring his only sister- not when she’d just been abroad for a month. He answered, but it wasn’t the teasing American accent he’d expected.

‘Charles? Are you alone?’ Erik’s voice, for the first time since Charles had known him, betrayed something terrifying. Panic.

“No, I’m in the office with Hank- why?”

‘Azazel’s going to teleport me to you. Either send Hank away or explain what’s about to happen.’

“Erik, we have an agreement about this.” He said pointedly, not wanting to arouse suspicion in Hank. The scientist had already looked up from his work curiously, at Erik’s name.

‘This isn’t up for discussion, Charles.’ Erik said, in a voice like ice. ‘I’m coming.’

The line went dead and, half-terrified, Charles turned to his young colleague quickly. “Hank, would you mind heading to get me a cup of tea?”

Hank was reluctant to leave and far too inquisitive about Charles’ phone conversation. It took a gentle mental prompting from Charles and the man relented - “Sure Professor.” The door swung shut just in time for Azazel and Erik to flash into existence before him, breaking his ‘no mobsters on campus’ rule without remorse.

Just as quickly as he had appeared, Azazel disappeared once again, leaving Erik in the office with him. He wasn’t injured or bleeding, that Charles could tell, and there wasn’t any significant agony being projected from his mind. His suit jacket was gone, though, and he looked strangely unkempt. The view challenged everything he knew about Erik and it was hard not to pick up on the man’s rather intense worrying.

“What the hell is going on?!”

Erik didn’t answer for a moment. He approached the window quickly, peeking through the blinds as though snipers could have been looking through for a clear shot at him.

“The trouble with Shaw yesterday- he attacked a club I own downtown.” He paused, and Charles struggled with silent confusion. That didn’t seem like such a big deal, but the concern projecting from Erik was almost choking. “It was a distraction while he attacked Edie’s.” Fear shot through Charles and clenched around his heart like a vice. “Alex was there picking Scott up. You can imagine the rest, I’m sure.” He didn’t have to; he could see it in Erik’s mind- the carnage. Dead bodies of Erik’s rivals- and the stench of burning flesh. He saw Scott and Edie staring from the street, horrified. The image made him feel sick to the stomach.

“Oh god.”

“They’re safe, Charles. He never intended to kill them. It was just coincidence that Alex was there to fight them.”

“So what was the point?”

“To test me. And that was only the start.”

Erik looked at him then, their eyes locking painfully. Erik was _scared_ \- it was something Charles could barely comprehend; despite the fact it was being presented in front of him so clearly in so many different ways. He almost raised a hand to stop Erik- he didn’t think he could bear to know the reason that Erik was scared.

“They’ve threatened you now, too. Pictures of us, together. They were delivered directly to my office this morning.” He saw those in Erik’s mind- their happy faces, oblivious- through windows, getting into cars, leaving restaurants. He felt the terror that surged in Erik upon seeing them- how quickly he’d called Azazel to him- to get to him- _Mine, safe, protect._

“Erik.” His hand found Erik’s without permission from his mind, but the comfort he took from it was undeniable. The threat that Erik had been expecting – that they had all been expecting – had arisen.

“Let me station men around you, Charles. Let them on campus.”

“No.” He shook his head stubbornly. “No-one’s going to snatch me off campus, Erik, and if they tried I certainly wouldn’t want a group of mafia mutants endangering students just for me.” Given what had happened to Edie’s home, he couldn’t risk any other mobster on campus. It just wasn’t safe.

“What do you mean _just_ for you?” Erik asked loudly, angrily. It wasn’t the reaction Charles had been expected and he shrank slightly, retreating. “I swore I’d keep you safe Charles- let my men protect you. Let me protect you! I’ll work from your office- you can make people not notice me.”

“All day every day until you kill any potential threat?!” He retorted, shaking his head. “It won’t work, Erik. If they want me, they’ll find me- regardless. They have a telepath too, don’t they? This is just meant to scare you, and it’s working.”

“Do you blame me?” He softened then, that big menacing mafia boss who cooked eggs to perfection and protected Charles from all manner of demons. He wrapped his arms around Charles and buried his head into his shoulder, breathing deeply. Charles reciprocated, trying to maintain a shred of composure – lest he give in to the total disarray his mind was offering him.

“It’s going to be okay. You’ll get Shaw, I know it. But trust me to look after myself. You know what telepaths can do.”

“But would you, Charles? Would you do that? Emma would have in a heartbeat, but you have a conscience and you’re a bloody pacifist at heart.” He was trying to sound teasing and light- he was failing, miserably. He truly didn’t think Charles had it in him to maim or kill.

“I would, Erik.” _I have._ There was no denying the dark certainty in his tone. There was a pause, a complete silence. Erik looked at him, eyes wide and uncomprehending.

“Charles-"

The door opened without warning and Hank entered backwards, holding a cup of tea in each hand. When he turned, his mouth fell open.

“Oh. Mr Lehnsherr. Sorry, I didn’t realise you were here.”

“I was just leaving.” Erik kissed Charles’ cheek briefly- but it conveyed so much it hurt his heart. He could feel all the emotions pouring from Erik- the adoration and confusion and fear.

_A car can come onto campus to pick me up. Six on the dot, every evening._ He relented quietly, revelling in the wave of relief that shot through the mob boss. It was a compromise. It would ensure he got to and from work safely every day without having mobsters patrolling the university while he worked.

When Erik was gone, the startling reality of his visit dawned on him and he collapsed into his chair tiredly, gratefully grasping his tea. In hindsight, it had been very lucky he’d sent Hank for tea in the first place because he needed it more than he’d ever needed tea in his entire life.

“Are you okay, Professor?”

“Yes, thank you Hank. Just a little tired.”

It was a poor excuse. Hank was suspicious – his thoughts were shouts of confusion, concern and a worrying irritation that Erik’s appearance had somehow made Charles even more run down than he had been before. But this was Hank- he wasn’t about to say anything or act on his suspicions. So Charles sipped his tea and tried to calm down, ignoring his colleague’s thoughts with force.

* * *

He informed Raven that he wouldn’t be going home that evening before lunch had even ended. He spent the entire afternoon fretting, most of his mind dedicated to worrying about Edie and Scott and Alex- the rest of his mind trying not to be terrified for his own life. Erik would protect him. He could protect himself, too.

He bid a still frowning Hank goodnight at precisely five to six, and hurried out of the building into the winter rain. It lashed down at him for only a few moments before the car pulled up and Erik had the door open, ushering him into the car. They didn’t exchange any greetings, but Charles reached out to Erik with a desperation unlike anything he’d ever shared with a man before. He slid his hands under Erik’s coat and hugged him tightly, resting his head against his heart. It was a comforting sound- slightly too fast, perhaps, but regular and reassuring. Erik’s arms wrapped around him, holding him closely, pressing his lips into his rain-damp hair.

“You’re okay, Schatz.”

Charles let out a hollow laugh against his chest. “Yes. I’m tired. Can we go to your place tonight? I’ve already told Raven we are.”

“Of course. Sean is bringing some of Edie’s cooking for us.”

“Cooking?” Charles lifted his head up, raising an eyebrow. The woman’s home had been attacked that night and she had spent the day cooking for the mafia?

“She made me take her to a safe house with a good kitchen for just that. I told you it’s her life goal to feed us all up.” Erik’s mind said more- it told Charles that Erik had spent enough time not eating as a boy to know not to complain now. Erik would never say no to Edie about anything, anyway. Erik did it willingly, and Charles suspected that was the least he’d do for the woman he loved as a mother. He was almost certain that if Alex hadn’t already dealt with the men who had attacked her home, Erik would have been working tirelessly until he could kill them himself.

“You are the best man in all of New York, Erik Lehnsherr.” He sighed, resting his head again.

“And would I be the best man in all of Oxford?”

Charles sat up straight at the teasing tone, blushing violently. He silently cursed Raven for ever having met Erik, let alone for having told him all Charles’ secrets. “I don’t know. Why don’t you drop me off there and I’ll find out.” He replied, hotly.

“I’m only teasing, Liebling. I’m sure you made a very adorable flirty student.”

“I did, actually.” He huffed, but he made no effort to stop Erik when he took hold of his hand and intertwined their fingers carefully. “Please don’t listen to any more of Raven’s stories. She had the unfair advantage of being sober during our time at Oxford.”

Erik’s laughter was loud. For a moment, Charles almost got annoyed. He felt a swell of embarrassment and irritation for it. But the look on Erik’s face was a stark contrast to the horrific fear and panic he’d felt just hours before, and who was Charles to ruin that for the sake of his battered pride? In spite of himself, he smiled and buried his head into Erik’s side again.

The journey passed quickly and, the rain still pouring down on them, they hurried into the building. Sean was there, on his way back down from delivering Edie’s home cooking to the apartment, and grinned at them lazily as he exited the building. For a mob whose personal connections had just been threatened, the feeling Charles got from Sean was very relaxed. It took only a surface glance at his thoughts to recognise it was because of Erik. Erik, who had been so vulnerable and scared with Charles, had been nothing less than a fearless leader to his employees.

“Have you spoke to Angel yet?” Charles asked when they were in the elevator.

“Yes.” The elevator stopped and they stepped out into the apartment. “We had a very long discussion, actually.” He exhaled a long breath, sitting and dragging Charles down onto the sofa with him. “I was right that Emma had something to do with it.”

Irritation shot through Charles at the very mention of Emma Frost.

“And what did _Emma_ have to do with it?” He asked, scathingly.

“ _Frost_ -" Erik amended pointedly, “-cornered Angel and planted the idea in her head that she shouldn’t tell me. Didn’t even need her telepathy. Then she kept quiet for so long that she didn’t want to admit she’d lied to me.” Erik seemed infinitely more reassured regarding the issue then he had been initially. Charles almost wished he could have seen his conversation with Angel just to observe his leadership techniques in reality, rather than in distant memories. It was evident how much better he felt for having spoken to Angel – his entire body seemed to be gradually releasing the tension it had accumulated since dinner at the restaurant the previous day.

“Oh dear.” Charles sighed, curling up beside Erik. “And has she seen Frost since?”

“No. Not another word.” He paused. Although Charles couldn’t see his face, he could certainly hear the frown in his tone. “This isn’t over. With Shaw and Emma- they’re planning something bigger than just scaring me.”

“And I don’t doubt that you’ll deal with it when the time comes.” Charles said firmly. He was expecting a reply of some sort- a reassurance or a sarcastic quip. Instead, Erik’s mouth found his and suddenly he wasn’t curled up at the man’s side anymore, he was underneath his body and pinned to the sofa like prey.

This was the fear resurfacing, he knew, in desperate passion. But there were worse ways to spend an evening. He kissed just as deeply- just as frantically. His hands acted of their own accord, pushing away Erik’s rain soaked suit jacket and undoing his tie quickly.

“You enthral me, Charles.” His voice was low and possessive as his mouth moved down his neck. Charles knew instantly that he meant it and he grinned, hands clutching at Erik’s back. “I think I could make you forget everything in the world but myself and you.”

Charles almost laughed, but only a breath escaped him for a moment as he tried to regain some form of composure. “Prove it.”

* * *

A week passed without incident and then another. Charles got the very strange sensation they were all just playing happy families waiting for something to happen. He knew Erik was working non-stop to track Shaw- and when he wasn’t, he had someone else on it. Still, he let himself enjoy the moments that he could forget about the danger and stress and worry.

They’d tested the first prototypes for Alex’s power and the focus had been much better, even if direction was still an issue. At least he could stop the power before crushing himself under buildings. He was very proud of himself and relentlessly grateful to both Charles and Hank for helping him. It was a far more rewarding experience than he’d gotten out of lecturing in a long while and he couldn’t help but grin along with Alex excitedly every time he made progress.

Raven joined them on one of the trials and she was equally as thrilled with the way Hank’s talents were being utilised, a smile plastered across her face.

“Maybe you _should_ think about helping mutant kind.” She said as they left the warehouse, elbowing him in the side in the way only she could. Erik raised an eyebrow curiously, but Charles just waved him off. He didn’t have the energy to explain Raven’s comment to him- not when Erik would probably instantly reject his desire to help mutants now that Shaw had stepped his game up. Besides- helping Erik work was impossible while Raven didn’t know what Erik did. Charles couldn’t lie to her about where he was going to work every day.

“The progress has been great. A few more tweaks and it should be perfect.” He said, drawing attention back to Alex calmly.

On the way home, they dropped off Raven at a bar to meet some of her friends and continued on in a direction Charles knew for a fact wasn’t towards his or Erik’s apartment.

“Where are we going?”

“The safe house where Edie is staying. Angel is there and I think it’s time you met.”

“Oh.” He looked at Erik in surprise, but Erik continued to look out the window blandly. “Does she know she’s meeting me?” It was silly to feel nervous, he knew that. But Angel had liked Emma, a lot. He couldn’t help but worry that she wouldn’t like him.

“I imagine so.” Erik replied, shrugging. He was tense- undoubtedly so- but not about Angel. He was still stressed about other threats to Charles and the people he cared about. It irked him to know Edie had been so close to danger when her home was attacked. It irked him more that she’d refused to actually hide- that she walked around the neighbourhood still like she wasn’t living with the mob.

“Erik?”

He waited until the man was looking at him curiously before he reached forwards slowly and kissed him. He wanted the stress to drain from Erik’s tense muscles- wanted to make him feel better. He worked at his lips until he made it beyond the rigidity and Erik’s hands curled around his waist possessively. He wanted to tell him he loved him. That he loved his strength and care and passion. He loved waking up beside him and seeing him after a day’s work. He loved knowing Erik was only ever a phone call away. Instead, he whimpered as Erik’s mouth moved down his neck.

The journey went infuriatingly quickly, and he was taking Erik’s hand as he got out the car in no time. Even the safe house felt warm and homely- and Edie had only been there a fortnight.  Scott was sat in front of the fire on the floor, supposedly highlighting through some English homework but ignoring it to greet his brother and the rest of them from the car.

“Lieb, you’re back. And you brought Charles- good.” Edie greeted, having already thrown Janos and Alex down onto a sofa with a blanket. She threw her arms around both Charles and Erik at once, despite being significantly shorter than them both, squeezing them tightly together. “Tea- I know. Scott, come help your aunt Edie.”

“But-"

“Scott.” Alex said sternly, eyeing his brother until he’d reluctantly clambered up off the floor and followed the elderly woman into the kitchen.

Angel was sat by the window, dark skin and dark eyes. She looked the epitome of Raven’s dream girl, Charles knew it. His heart ached a little for his sister- his strong, wonderful sister who’d kept a straight face when she’d told him they’d broken up. He should have worked it out earlier- Raven had admitted he’d been close to meeting Angel. That was deep in a relationship for Raven. It must have killed her when Angel broke it off.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Professor.” She said calmly, not at all as scary as Erik had painted their meeting being. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“I’m sure.” He laughed nervously. “Likewise.”

“I don’t know what Erik’s told you, but I don’t hate you- you know.” God, she was straight to the point then. He almost forgot to breathe trying to work out how to respond to something so blatant. “Don’t get me wrong, I liked Emma. She was sort of a mentor to me. But she left.” He could tell that Emma had mentored her instantly- Angel had shields like Erik’s, if slightly weaker.

_I understand, Angel. But are you really okay?_

She frowned at him lightly, before sending him a very intense projection. She clearly had experience with telepathy- Emma, of course – but her projection was out of practice and too loud. Even so, her mind said more than even her shockingly straight statements. It had hurt her that Erik didn’t trust her because she’d been loyal to Emma- that he expected her to be the next to leave. It had been difficult to get over Emma leaving, but she was insulted by the notion she would betray them so easily.

Her mind was still slightly over-packed, but she was working through her troubles- he could see the evidence. She’d hated the feeling that she wasn’t trusted, and the incidents with being attacked and then accidentally attacking Sean only served to further demolish her confidence. In the end, it had been Erik who had snapped her out of her self-entitled ‘funk’. In her mind, Charles could recall the memory of him- looking dangerously angry, snarling down at her. _‘You’re one of my best, Angel. You should have told me you knew who Charles was. You should have trusted me!’_ At that point, her heart sunk. The realisation that Erik was worried she didn’t trust him- rather than him not trusting her- was startling.

“I understand.” He repeated, aloud, smiling at Angel. He wasn’t sure if he was smiling because Angel wasn’t as scary as expected, that he was glad she was okay, or that Erik was such a sensational leader. He accepted the drink that Scott brought him in from the Kitchen.

“Are there any other women that work for you, Erik?”

Erik frowned. “No, actually. I really should work on that- make a more inclusive mafia.”

Angel snorted. “Yeah right. This is such a boy’s club. It’s boys showing off their powers- no matter how much good we do in the city- that’s all it is when it comes down to it.”

“See what I mean?” Erik asked Charles, an eyebrow quirked in obvious amusement. “I leave them with Edie for ten minutes and she turns them into free thinkers.”

Charles only laughed and curled up under his arm. This was peace, and he would enjoy it for as long as it lasted.


	9. Westchester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Mention of Abuse

December started like a bitter cold front had swept across the city overnight and Charles was more glad than ever that he was now driven everywhere, rather than walking to and from campus every morning and evening. Of course, the reason he was escorted everywhere was ominous and unwelcome- but nothing had happened in a while and it was easy to pretend everything was okay. The false sense of security was dangerous, he knew. When Shaw decided to strike, he’d have to react quickly. But aside from staying mentally alert and keeping his powers strong, there wasn’t much else he could do. He certainly couldn’t let his life pass by waiting for a potential attack.

“Erik?”

“Yes, Schatz?” Erik looked up from his paperwork. Charles may have been able to blow off work on Wednesdays, but Erik had an empire to run and for him the work was constant. There hadn’t been a day that week that Charles hadn’t woken to the constant tapping of Erik’s texting. It was a blessing he’d even looked up from his work now.

“I want to go home this weekend.” There was a brief moment in which Erik frowned, confused. Charles had been home yesterday, he thought. They’d had dinner with Raven. “To Westchester.” Charles clarified quickly. “The house I grew up in.”

“Oh.” Erik was positively adorable when he was confused. “Do you want me to come?”

“Yes, if you could.” He spoke too quickly- too eagerly- and he knew it. Erik’s eyes flashed with a distant recognition. He suspected that there was something Charles wasn’t telling him. He’d long since wanted to know how Charles had learned to defend himself, but he’d never asked. Until now, Charles hadn't really felt any reason to tell him either. But he had a purpose- he wanted to prove he could defend himself. That he wasn't weak and helpless.

“I’d take Raven but I want you to see where I grew up.” There was every chance that Erik would be too busy to join him on the trip anyway.

“I understand.” If Erik suspected Charles could hear his thoughts, he wasn’t acting like it. “I’d like to see it.”

Sometimes, Charles couldn’t fathom how supportive Erik was. He was possessive, dangerous and powerful in most aspects of his life but alone, with Charles, he was so endearingly sweet. He tried so very hard to not scare Charles away, whether he did so consciously or not. It was probably the reason that Charles hadn’t run the other direction the moment he met Erik- because in spite of his mutation, Erik was so wonderfully human.

“You know what I’d like to see?” Charles asked, smiling innocently as he sent a flood of positively filthy images to Erik’s mind. He swore he heard the man groan before he caught himself and tried to regain composure. He looked down at his paperwork then looked back to Charles, shrugging.

“I have work to do.” Erik was the one playing innocent now, sitting up in his seat and picking up his pen. “ _You_ can do whatever you like, Liebling.” With that he started signing forms again.

Charles grinned wickedly, undoing his collar. If Erik wanted a distraction, he was going to get one- on the floor, on his knees, beneath his desk.

* * *

The drive to Westchester was almost silent. Nothing was spoken and only the car’s engine provided white noise. Erik drove, both hands on the steering wheel and his mind more guarded than it had been around Charles since the night they met. Charles let his head rest against the window and watched the view, the skyscrapers and densely packed city buildings fading away. It had been over a year since he’d been back at the house- the last time being simply to pick up his high school certificates for safe keeping.

He wasn’t sure what there was to be scared of in the house now. No. He wasn’t scared. But he hated it, with every fibre of his being. The last time he’d been, he’d not even stayed overnight. He’d been and gone before an hour had passed- loathing every inch of the large house. It was the house he’d grown up in and, for so long, he’d convinced himself he’d die there too- one day. But the city was his home now- wherever Erik and Raven was.

“There.” He murmured, indicating to the rusty gates to Xavier Mansion. Erik pulled in to the drive and stopped, allowing Charles to get out and open the gates.

The drive down to the mansion wasn’t massively long, but trees shielded the house from view. When they approached the fountain, Erik’s shields dropped along with his mouth and he stared, surprised. “Mein Gott.” He breathed, leering over the steering wheel to gaze up at the dominating structure. “You grew up here?”

“Hm.” He climbed out the car, trying to ignore the amazement in Erik’s voice. He knew Erik’s own childhood had been relatively simple and working class- Even if he hadn’t ascertained that from memories and thoughts, he could have worked it out from Erik’s work ethic alone. “I thought you’d have done a background check on me?”

Erik rolled his eyes at him, but he wasn’t angry. He could have been- Charles was being particularly snide. It wasn’t on purpose, but the stress of being home was already getting to him. Silence was the better option.

“I assumed you had money, Charles. I just didn’t realise you were old money.”

“Yes, well.” He shrugged, uncaring to finish his sentence. Key twirling in his fingers, he approached the front door and unlocked it.

The interiors were mostly covered in dust sheets- what was left of them, anyway. He’d donated as much as possible after he’d inherited the house- especially the things with the worst memories attached to them. He was silent as he swept through the mansion, Erik close behind him- his wonder at the room turning rapidly to bitter hesitation. He pulled a sheet off the sofa and sat down in the middle, hating the familiar feel of the fabric beneath him- the seat beneath him unrelenting against his weight. He hated the way he lined up with the window precisely and the row of overgrown trees that had once framed the rising moon.

“Charles, you’re shaking.”

“So I am.” He laughed, in spite of himself, holding one of his hands up in front of his eyes carefully. Erik kneeled before him, took the hand and moved it away, forcing Charles to look at him. “I’m fine, love. My circulation’s probably protesting after being sat for so long.”

“Charles.” Erik didn’t believe him. His mind was leaking projections of worry. “Talk to me.”

“I do.”

“Not about this.” Erik reached out a hand, letting his fingers trail down the side of Charles’ cheek. “The second home or parents get brought up, you change the subject. You asked me to come here with you and I’m here and I want to listen.” That was true enough. Erik had given up his domain to Janos for the weekend in order to dedicate his entire attention to Charles.

It was so tempting- to talk, to have someone listen. To rant and scream and cry about all of it until he ran out of tears, until Erik just held him and protected him from the memories until sleep came for him. But when he opened his mouth, he found he didn’t have energy for any of that. The intense hurt had faded away, and he felt simply tired.

“My father died when I was seven.” He confessed quietly, looking down to their intertwined hands and pulling at Erik’s fingers distractedly. “My mother remarried. He wasn’t a very nice man and nor was his son. They took a particular disliking to me.”

“Raven?” His tone was forcibly curious, but his mind was practically screaming. He wanted to know where Raven had been at the time- why she hadn’t protected him- or if she’d been hurt too.

“I kept her protected from Kurt and Cain, as best I could. It got easier with time- it helped me learn to control my powers.”

“Charles…”

“When I was sixteen, there was a fire that killed Cain and my mother. Kurt blamed me. He went after me but I didn’t… I didn’t try to stop him. I just let him beat me. My mother had just died.” His voice sounded distant. Completely unrecognisable. “He got bored of me not reacting. He wanted to punish me, so he went after Raven. He almost found her before I realised what he was doing and I killed him. Just turned his mind off like a light and shut his body down.”

He’d thought he was too tired to cry, but tears rolled down his cheeks anyway. He made Erik’s hands into fists, his own hands manipulating them firmly.

“Charles, you…”

“Not so defenceless, huh?”

“That wasn’t what I was going to say.” Erik replied, shaking his head. “I was going to say that I’m sorry you had to go through that. I’m sorry you grew up like that. And thank you for telling me. I appreciate how hard that must have been.”

“Yeah, well, you can’t keep some things secret, can you?” He sighed and it was as though a weight had lifted from his shoulders. Over Erik’s head, he could see birds flying into nests in the trees. They should have flown south for winter, he thought.

“No, I suppose not. So why did you want to come here?”

“I’ve been thinking about selling it, actually. I… I want to help mutants. I want to do what you do.”

Erik’s eyes flashed with realisation. His mind was rapidly constructing shields, hiding the barrage of thoughts. He was imagining Charles at his side, day and night. Charles’ mutation and skills in the field- both of them, together. He was imagining a target on Charles’ back. Danger beyond that which was fitting for a genetics Professor. Not being able to protect him.

“Erik, hear me out. I want to help you- you can use my powers like you did Emma’s.”

“You hated the fact I used her as a weapon. It disgusted you.” Erik said, darkly.

“You would have had me search Angel’s mind needlessly, how is this any different?” Charles asked. That was true- Erik had no remorse in asking Charles to interrogate his employees mind- so why was searching the minds of his real threats any different?

“I know what I’ve asked Angel to do. You don’t know what hell is in my enemies’ minds.”

“I’ve seen and heard a lot of things, Erik. I’m not the sweet, naive academic you seem to think I am. I’m a telepath- for a long time I couldn’t help but hear all the darkest things in people’s minds.” He paused, watching the frown on Erik’s face. He could practically hear his lover’s mind whirring with thoughts, even as he made an effort to keep his powers to himself. It wouldn’t do to accidentally influence Erik’s decision.

“Edie lets you all traipse through her house daily- she didn’t even flinch when she was attacked. Scott knows what his brother does, it doesn’t stop him admiring him. Angel chose the mob over my sister even though she was falling in love with her. The danger is irrelevant- I want to do good and I want to do it with you.”

Erik was silent for a moment longer than strictly necessary- not when his mind was already projecting calm.

“What about teaching?”

“It’s just not for me, Erik. Not humans anyway- they won’t ever understand the importance of mutations until it directly effects them. I want to help mutants.”

Another beat passed. “Okay. Here’s my idea.” Erik said finally. “I’m going to set up a business for you. You can continue your research and find clients and help mutant kind, like you helped Alex.” It was an extraordinarily generous offer, if not quite the one Charles wanted. “You can help me as and when I deem it necessary. I won’t expose you to the underworld for no reason.”

“That’s reasonable. I can fund my own business though.” He couldn’t fight the smile testing his facial muscles – he was ecstatic that he’d even received an offer, and that his request hadn’t resulted in their first full-blown argument. Erik seemed to genuinely appreciate now that he could protect himself. Besides, Charles had to admit that idea of having his own research facility was rather giddying- he could employ Hank.

“Are you sure you want this, Charles? Giving up your career-?” _For me._

 _For me._ Charles corrected, firmly. As much as he loved Erik, he wouldn’t have left the university eventually without him. He would have gotten bored eventually. “And of course I’m sure. I wouldn’t have said anything otherwise, Erik.” His voice softened and he squeezed his hands gently. “I don’t want to impose myself on your life- I don’t want to be Emma.”

“You’re not.” Erik replied instantly. “And you know I want you.” He pressed a kiss to his jaw lightly. “In fact, the sooner you quit that bloody university the sooner I don’t have to work to your timetable anymore.” His voice was forced into a feigned disgruntlement, but his mind was radiating pure pleasure.

Charles grinned, his heart pulsing wonderfully. “Cheer up, darling. I might let you visit me during office hours seeing as though I’ll be leaving soon.”

Erik’s smile, as he imagined all the dirty possibilities that Charles had been hinting at, was positively devilish.

* * *

“I could have Darwin do all of this, you know.” Erik said lazily, taking the books Charles passed him regardless and slipping them into a cardboard box.

“Darwin’s talents far exceed packing books up,” Charles replied cheerily, as though his and Erik’s powers were worth less. Erik thought as much and Charles snorted, handing him an ancient biology textbook.

“Do you really need this?”

“All books are precious. And that was my fathers.” Charles replied absently, flicking through a French dictionary. “It was either pack all the things I actually want to keep now or sit around hating this old house. And I need to work out how to tell Raven I’m selling up and quitting my job too. It took me five years to convince her I’d be a good teacher.” Charles was still irritated at that, but Raven had known him better than anyone at the time and found him insufferably patronising. Maybe he was to his students too. Not that it mattered anymore.

“You are a good teacher Charles.” Erik reasoned gently, testing the weight of his current box and deciding that was enough. He pulled tape across the top, shoving it to one side and constructing a new box. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“How long is it going to take for you to stop asking me that?” Charles asked, arching an eyebrow and eyeing the mob boss sternly. “Do you think if I work at the University that I’ll still be able to escape you? Face it, Erik, I’m wrapped up in your life anyway- and I do actually want to work for you.”

As he spoke, Erik seemed to stiffen. He’d struck a nerve and he knew it- Erik’s greatest insecurity was losing his people, or getting them hurt. But Charles knew how dangerous their business was. He’d seen Erik’s memories of some of his worst missions, before they’d even first kissed. He’d probably been preparing himself subconsciously for the potential worst.

“With me. Not for me.” He corrected. “And what if something happens? What if you or Raven get hurt? Our lives will be too intertwined- there will be no escape.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. There’s next to no chance that you’d ever let me get hurt and there isn’t a chance in hell I’d let Raven get hurt. And even if something did happen- something so terrible that I did want to escape, I don’t doubt for a second that you’d find a way.”

When they’d first met, Erik had seen him as a slightly prim, if adorable, Professor. He’d required secrecy and protection so he’d never have to imagine a world beyond his lecture theatre and books. Now, he thought, Erik saw him as all those things and more. Erik wanted to protect him with every fibre of his being, but he also wanted to wake up next to him and watch Charles make his enemies crumble. It was mildly disturbing, but he couldn’t find it within him to care.

“Your faith in me is completely barbaric.” Erik finally muttered, kissing him tenderly. “Wait till Alex hears you’re joining officially.”

Charles tried not to blush. “If he calls me mother again I might have to make him think he’s Edie’s white cat for a week.”

At the forefront of Erik’s mind, amusement bubbled through the usual low-level of concern. Erik’s attitude to his team was peculiar. He worried about them all until he needed to. The second they were actually working a job, his mind became analytical and tactical. They weren’t people any more, they were chess pieces. Charles decided he wasn’t experienced enough in the business to judge whether that was a good tactic or not. He certainly didn’t want to think about becoming a chess piece himself. If he did, that was just what he’d have to be.

“I’d quite like to see that, Lieb.” He chuckled, sitting back. “Come on, we need to finish packing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the lovely comments, but you're making me very nervous that my ending is terrible and you'll hate it. 
> 
> I promise there's plot coming. (I feel like a lot of this has been fillers and bonding stuff, sorry)


	10. An Argument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mention of abuse

There was nothing quite like New York at Christmas time, Charles thought. Back in England Christmas time was generally stressful. He’d had exams to do and the general mood in Oxford had been of hating Christmas shopping and feeling stressed about family. In New York, just as the bad feelings were amplified by the larger population, the good feelings were too. The season made the city come alive- made Christmas cheer and goodwill shine out at him like nothing else. This year, he truly appreciated the festive spirit. He had reason to be happy too- he had Erik and Raven, and he had just left his job meaning he’d have no marking to do over the break either. Aside from the ever-present threat of Shaw, he really couldn’t complain.

“How did Hank take it?” Alex asked, looking out the window to his left as they drove away from the university campus for hopefully the last time – Charles had perhaps used his mutation to influence his boss to let him leave without warning. Of course, Charles was moral enough to ensure his students were all accounted for and not left in the lurch.

Alex’s face was turned away from Charles but his ears were tinged pink with blush. It didn’t take the flick of his powers to work out that Alex may have had a little crush on his colleague. They had spent a good few hours together when developing Alex’s power harness. He’d seen the attraction in Hank too, but it was hard at first to determine whether Hank had liked Alex or was just incredibly excited about his research. Eventually, Charles had realised it was both.

“He was shocked at first.” He said, looking out the other window in case Alex caught him watching him, amused. “He said he didn’t expect me to stay at the university forever but it made sense that I was leaving given all the time off I’ve been taking recently.” Really, Erik was a bad influence on him. He’d been ‘ill’ more often since knowing Erik than he had done in the majority of his career there.

“Well,” Alex said cheerily, finally regaining his composure. “I can’t say I’m not glad to not have to drive this route every day. Students don’t half stare at limos on campus.” He was lying- his mind was miserable at not getting to say hello to Hank every day when picking Charles up from his office. Charles wasn’t entirely sure when he’d agreed to letting Alex come and fetch him rather than walking out to the car unaccompanied, but when he’d raised the subject Erik had been so charmingly protective that Charles hadn’t been able to say no. Besides, it was rather enjoyable watching Hank and Alex interact like twelve-year olds with crushes.

“I wouldn’t celebrate that much, love. You’ll still have to pick Hank up for me occasionally – or go to have your chest plate checked.”

“So are we allowed on campus now then?” Charles pretended not to notice the eagerness in his tone that Alex quickly tried to reign in, coughing nonchalantly.

“I think I had to give up on that rule the moment Erik thought I was in danger. I’d suggest dropping the limo if I thought any of you would pay attention?” Really, he’d been telling Erik to be more incognito for weeks now and he didn’t listen. He insisted he had to show no fear and flaunt his power and wealth as usual. Charles rather thought it was more vanity than pride.

“Yes mother.” Alex teased. Charles sent him his biggest glare, but it did nothing to stop the young man smirking brilliantly until the car pulled up in front of Erik’s building. Through the window, he could see Erik already there- stood by the door looking foreboding. He took a few long, business-like strides towards the car and tapped on the front window until Janos rolled it down.

Charles missed what was being said as Alex opened his door and he climbed out of the car, but he didn’t think it was very good. Erik was truly in business mode. His hair was combed to perfection- his suit was one of his best. Every single aspect of his appearance was designed to be intimidating and precise, his movements were of a panther, hunting prey. He moved from the window and finally looked at Charles, a smirk tugging at his lips.

“You look exhausted, Schatz.”

“I am. You look impossibly flawless.” He replied, irritably. He was trying to be irritable, at least, but Erik looked so good it was hard to be anything but intensely attracted to him.

“I am.” Erik replied, wrapping fingers around his chin and pulling his head in for a kiss that made Charles feel far from tired. It was filthy and in public, no less. He could see Alex miming a vomit action in the car.

“Damn you. Where are you going?”

“A meeting with an informant. He claims to have information on where Shaw is.” Erik’s wicked grin suggested the claim was false and Charles wasn’t sure he wanted to know how the informant was going to pay for that.

“Do you need me?”

“Not for this. I’ll be home before nine, I assure you. I’m going to let Alex accompany me today- test out his little suit.” Erik’s smile was positively teasing now and he pulled the car door open. “How terrible would it be if something happened to it?”

It took all Charles’ strength not to burst out laughing. “Awful.” He replied. “He’d have to grovel to Hank to make him a new one.”

He just heard Erik’s laughter before the car door shut and the car drove away without delay. Even the small interaction with Erik had revitalised him from his day of meetings and lecturing. He let out a sigh that was so positively soppy he imagined Alex miming gagging again.

He wiped the smitten smile from his face and made his way up to his apartment. He’d been wondering for a while if he and Erik would ever actually move in together. They’d both agreed they wanted to wake up next to each other, and most of the time they slept in each other’s apartments. Charles couldn’t live with Raven forever, after all. Honestly, moving in with Erik made more sense to him. He couldn’t kick Raven out and he doubted she’d want to live with a couple too. Erik would just have to buy himself a metal bed for his apartment and ignore Alex’s teasing- the boy was immune to threats on his mental state, at any rate, because he knew they’d never be acted on.

“Charles, is that you?” Raven called from her bedroom when he entered the apartment, throwing his coat onto the hat stand and pulling his shoes off satisfyingly.

“Yes, I’m home.” He replied, grinning. He could hear his sister hopping around her room to get dressed- as young and wild as she claimed to be, she’d never broken the habit of an afterschool nap- regardless of whether she actually went to school now or not.

“Good.” She burst through the door, pulling a dressing gown on over her clothes and huddling into it closely. “God, it’s freezing. Is there a blizzard coming?”

“I haven’t checked the weather, I don’t know.” He began making a pot of tea for them both, watching his sister idly as she flicked the fire on and curled up on the couch. She was pale, even for her blonde form, and staring into the flames.

He finished making the tea and sat beside her, rather quite content. Then, Raven sipped her tea and looked at him.

“Charles, I think we need to talk.”

He stopped himself from entering her mind and finding out what was worrying her immediately- her own defences would catch him and get him in trouble anyway. But she was openly projecting concern and love for him- she wanted him to know she loved him.

“Oh god, are you ill?”

“What?” She frowned. “No. This isn’t about me, Charles. It’s about you and Erik.”

“Oh.” He looked at her, confused. Only two possibilities presented themselves to him as plausible. Either she knew Erik was a mob boss and she wanted him to stop seeing him immediately, or she remained oblivious to this and simply didn’t like the man. Either option was a surprise to him.

“Look… you could have told me. I could have helped.”

He frowned. “Helped with what?”

“Stopping him. Just because you protected me when we were children doesn’t mean I’m useless. If Erik is abusing you, I’ll make him wish he’d never been born.”

He let out a sharp burst of laughter- shock, he imagined- before the reality of her words sunk in and he stared, open mouthed. “Erik isn’t abusing me.” He said simply, but his voice was too high and even he wouldn’t have believed him.

“Charles… it’s okay.” She paused, huffing. “You’ve been so secretive recently, but I understand. Hank says you’ve always tired and stressed now- you have those bruises on your wrists and god help me you quit your job?!” Her mind was flaming into anger now, Erik’s image burning like a target. She wanted to make him pay. “You don’t know him like you think you do- Angel’s told me about him, you know. He’s dangerous, Charles.”

“Oh.” He repeated. “Oh, darling, no- Erik is definitely not abusing me. I promise. I know exactly who he is.”

She frowned, sitting up in her seat. “You do?”

“Yes, of course I do. I’m a telepath, Raven, how could I possibly have missed the fact I’m dating a mafia boss?” He didn’t want to sound patronising – her concern was touching, really, and he didn’t doubt that she would make Erik pay if he ever did hurt him. Only, she hadn’t seemed to know as much as he’d thought she did.

“A Mafia boss?!” She repeated loudly, staring. “Charles, what the actual fuck?!”

“Say it louder, I think the couple three blocks down didn’t hear you.” He hissed suddenly. He was pretty sure the building was safe. He was pretty sure the new woman who’d moved downstairs was on Erik’s payroll to protect him. He was pretty sure the apartment wasn’t bugged- but he wasn’t about to get complacent.

“Sorry.” She whispered with force. “But enlighten me Charles, how is you dating a mobster any better than him abusing you?”

“Well, I’d say it’s infinitely better. We’re in a consensual relationship – a very happy one at that.” He watched her eyes flick down to the visible bruises on her wrists and he shifted, dragging his sleeves down to hide them. “You don’t want to know.”

“Try me.” She said.

“Okay.” The deep breath he took did little to prepare himself for this. “Erik’s mutation allows him to manipulate metal. I have a metal bedframe. You want me to elaborate or do you think you can make the connection yourself?”

She glared at him, but the tinge in her cheeks was enough to suggest she’d heard enough.

“What about your job?”

“I truly just wanted to quit. I’m setting up a mutant company to design aids for more troublesome mutant powers. Like we did with Alex.”

“Alex.” She sighed. “He’s not just a friend, is he?”

“No.” He attempted a smile. “Alex works for Erik. His official job title is Personal Assistant.” He admitted, and watched the realisation dawn on his sister’s face. Angel had been his PA once until Alex came alone, at which point she’d been promoted.

“He’s just a kid.”

“He’s nearly twenty and he’s well protected, I assure you. We all are.”

“Really? Because it sounds to me like you’ve got yourself worked up into some pretty dangerous shit Charles. I mean, come on. I was gone for a month and it’s like I don’t even recognise you anymore.”

She was angry. Objectively, he knew that. He knew she was just in shock and angry that she’d missed him falling in love. But that didn’t stop her words from hurting- his good mood was shattered completely.

“Why?” He replied, unable to stop himself. “Because there’s more in my life now than work and you?! Because I’m using my powers to actually do something good? God, Raven, I’ve improved- I’m happy. And as soon as you can be bothered to stop feeling slighted in some way, you’ll feel a lot fucking better.” He shoved his shoes onto his feet, only just thawed from the cold, and grabbed his coat.

“Stay out of my fucking head, Charles!” She responded loudly. “What happened to violence isn’t the answer? You’re throwing away your ideals for what, a murderer? Enjoy that life.”

He slammed the door behind him, dragging his phone from his pocket as he took to the flight of stairs.

‘Alright Sir?’ Alex asked, picking up before the phone had rung out once. He’d called him Sir and so was presumably not somewhere he could use Charles’ name or title. That was worrying.

“Sorry, Alex, I didn’t mean to interrupt. I need picking up, but I can always get a cab.”

There were voices on the other end of the phone and then a muffled sort of shouting. There was a very desperate scream and a gunshot and then, for a long moment, silence.

“Alex?! Alex, what’s going on?” Panic shot through him, the adrenaline from his fight with Raven contorting into something else entirely- something that made him feel sick to the stomach and made his knees weak with horror. He clung to the banister of the stairwell. There were further muffled voices and then clarity as Erik took the phone.

‘Everything’s fine Charles. I told Alex to cover the microphone, I’m sorry.’ Charles didn’t trust himself to speak, taking the relief of hearing Erik’s calm voice and channelling it into an effort to regulate his breathing. “Charles, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I’m fine.” He was lying and he knew Erik knew it. “Please come and pick me up.”

‘Alright.” Erik sounded somewhat helpless. “We’re ten minutes away, is that okay?’

“That’s fine. I’m not in danger or anything, I promise.” Everything seemed sort of distant. Adrenaline made the word seemed distant and dreamlike.

‘Okay.’ He wasn’t sure if Erik believed him or not, but he didn’t have the energy to convince him otherwise. He forced himself to stand and make his way downstairs, each step down feeling like the one to make his legs give way beneath him. Maybe the lift would have been better.

‘Will you stay on the line with me?’ Erik asked quietly. In the background, he could already hear traffic.

“Yeah, I’m here. I’m just going down to the lobby.” He wiped tears from his cheeks. “How did the meeting go?”

‘As expected, if slightly rushed towards the end.’ He wanted more time to make the informant pay for wasting his resources. That was fair enough- Charles almost felt sorry for interrupting. ‘But ultimately successful. Where are you now, Charles?’

“I’m in the lobby. Was he working for anyone in particular or did he just decide to provoke you of his own accord?”

‘Oh he was working for someone. And that someone is going to get quite the wake up call tomorrow. Stay where you are until I tell you.’

“Okay.” He hovered by the door nervously. He never normally felt nervous. He had no reason to. Erik was on his way and it wasn’t even nine o’clock yet anyway. How dangerous could this part of the city be at half eight on a Monday evening. “I hope you’re not about to start all-out war, dear.”

‘Of course not. But some people need reminding of their place in our little hierarchy.’ Erik didn’t sound almost as triumphant as he had done when he first picked up the phone. ‘We’re close, Schatz. I’m going to come into the Lobby to get you.’

“No, I just want to get in the car, Erik.” He sighed. “Is there anyone else there?”

‘Alex is up front with Janos.’ He could hear the frown on Erik’s face. He’d want answers sooner rather than later. ‘Alright, we’re pulling onto the road now. Come out.’

He stumbled his way through the door. He felt rather like he was in a dream- adrenaline had worn away and left him feeling miserable, shaky and tired. He knew how easy it would be to get back in the lift and go to Raven- but he didn’t want to. Her words had hurt and she was far more stubborn than he was- so he’d wait until she was ready to apologise too.

“Everything alright Mr Xavier?” The door man asked politely as he waited for the car, now in sight, to pull up.

“Yes.” His voice betrayed him. He sounded pitiful. “Good evening.” The moment the car had stopped, he hurried to it and climbed into the back. Erik was there, concern etched onto his features and illuminated by the moon.

“Charles?”

He didn’t answer aloud, but sunk his body against Erik’s and closed his eyes tightly against the rapidly forming tears, revelling in the feeling or strong arms working around his body. Erik was safety and home.

_I had a fight with my sister. I don’t want to talk about it right now._

“That’s okay. You’re okay.” Erik replied, rubbing his back gently and asking nothing else of him. Charles just let himself take comfort from the other man, trying is best not to focus on his argument with Raven. It was almost impossible not to replay each sentence he uttered in his head over and over. His initial anger had already faded, but the linger hurt from the things she’d said to him kept tears prickling his eyes even as he fought them off. 

He wasn’t sure how long he’d stayed like that, face buried against the fine fabric of Erik’s suit, but he didn’t open his eyes again until Erik informed him they were home. The car stopped but no-one came to open the back door.

“Charles?”

“I’m okay. Let’s go.”

Erik slid out first and made a point of extending his arm. Charles took it willingly, leaning on Erik more heavily than he’d anticipated requiring. Erik took his weight with grace, wrapping an arm around his waist tightly. He could see Alex and Janos watching through the windows to make sure they got inside safely- concern was rolling off Alex in waves.

He put one foot in front of the other till they were in the lift and then he sagged again, slumping against Erik’s chest.

“Charles, I don’t want to rush you, but at some point you are going to have to tell me what happened.”

“I don’t want to… Raven found out about you.” Erik’s attempt to reign in the shock on his face was sweet. “I just want to sleep, Erik.”

“Have you eaten?”

“No. Food can wait. Please, I just want to go to bed.” He hated how pathetic he sounded. Sure, he’d convinced Erik he could incapacitate or kill if he was ever put in the position to, but right now he was a wreck and the only excuse he’d given was that he’d had a difficult conversation with his sister. It was pitiful, but he was too tired to care. In the morning, he would face his shame like an adult.

“Okay. Sleep first.”

The elevator stopped soon after and Erik led him through the apartment and straight to the bedroom.

The moment his head hit the pillow, his eyes fell shut again and it was a struggle to stay awake. He felt Erik slip his right shoe off. Then nothing. He heard the bathroom light click on and realised his left shoe and trousers were gone too. A blanket was pulled over him, tucked in neatly under the mattress. He didn’t hear Erik re-enter the room, but when he next woke, his arms were wrapped around him and he was sleeping.

Charles watched Erik for a very long time before he finally drifted off once more.


	11. Explanations

“What time is it?”

Erik didn’t have to search for his phone or his watch. His power meant he could read the hands of any metal clock and tell the time instantly. It was one of the many intricacies of his power that Charles found fascinating.

“Nearly seven. Go back to sleep.”

Erik was late. He was normally ready to go by seven and actually out the apartment by half-past. His tardiness was of course Charles’ fault and he struggled to get up, kicking away blankets that had become tangled in his legs overnight.

“Charles- go back to sleep. I’m not going anywhere.” He sounded a cross between irritated and amused.

“No, I’m awake. I’m up.” He didn’t want to go back to sleep while Erik was there. As comforting as his presence was, he’d slept enough. Well, technically he’d been awake for a few hours in the night, but that had been restful in itself- lying in the dark and revelling in the peace coming from Erik in his sleep.

“Charles- you’re exhausted. I have nothing urgent to do today so unless you want to explain what happened with Raven, kindly go back to sleep.”

“No good morning darling? No, can I fetch you a drink darling? Just talk or sleep?”

“Charles.” Erik sent him a look of such exasperation, he had to fight the urge to laugh. “What happened last night? Because when Alex gets a phone call asking to come and get you and he tells me you’re crying- I worry. And when I come to pick you up and you’re shaking and you can’t even speak to me, I get particularly murderous.”

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, guilt surging through him. “I look so weak, don’t I? Not exactly the tough telepath you want on your team.”

“Charles, I know you. I know what your sister means to you. You should have seen Alex the last time he argued with Scott. I don’t think you’re weak at all. Family is important, but you’re important to me too. Just talk to me.”

“She thought you were abusing me…” He admitted softly. “All the evidence… let’s just say she wouldn’t have had a hard time getting you arrested if she’d gone to the police before me.”

“What evidence?” Erik’s face hardened, his eyes blank.

“Bruises on my wrist. Acting so secretive. Quitting my job. And Angel may have given her an idea of your management methods.” It had seemed ridiculous at the time- a random set of data that Raven was using against Erik. On reflection, the data was incriminating and suspicious. Abuse was the obvious answer- or at least it was for someone without his particular abilities. The idea, after their upbringing, that Charles would stand for someone abusing him was insulting.

“Oh.”

“Precisely.” He almost smiled. “I assumed she knew your profession but when I confirmed it… we got into an argument. It seems stupid that I ran away now but we both said awful things and I haven’t been in an argument like that for years.”

Strong arms snaked around his waist, pulling him into a tight embrace. “It doesn’t sound stupid, Charles. You know I’d come and get you from the other side of the city, even if all you’d done was break a fingernail.”

“Really?”

“Well,” He smirked lightly against his cheek, “I’d at least have my nearest man to you pick you up and bring you to me.”

Charles sighed, moderately content to stay exactly where he was for as long as possible. Raven… Raven would forgive him for insinuating she was jealous, just as he would forgive her for calling Erik a murderer. Both of these insults were true, but they’d never admit it. Instead, they’d make up and everything would go back to how it was before.

“What if she…” The thought struck him suddenly, like ice in his chest that spread down his veins too fast. “Erik- what if Raven never wants to see me again. This is more than just the insults- she called us murderers. What if she doesn’t want anything to do with me?!” He felt pathetic to cry – especially to cry in front of Erik, who so seldom showed anything remotely close to weakness. Anger, rage, love and joy- yes. But never sadness or hurt.

Erik just held him tighter, his face as straight as ever. “She wouldn’t do that to you, Liebling. You’re tired still.”

“I haven’t… we promised not to shout at each other. Not after our upbringing. What if I’ve lost her?”

“You haven’t, Charles. You won’t. I promise.”

* * *

He must have drifted off again at some point, because when he next woke his eyes were swollen and stuck closed. He could hear a muffled voice behind the door.

“He’s fine, Alex. Stop worrying.” A pause. “It really doesn’t concern you.” A longer paused, in which Erik tried to speak twice and was cut off both times. “For fucks sake, Summers, I know he’s your friend but you’re my employee. He’s alive- he’s sleeping and he’s safe. Now do your fucking job or I’ll wake Charles up specifically to tell you how fucking fired you are.” He took a breath. “And make sure you go to the science fair on time this afternoon or Scott will make you pay far worse than I could. Angel will relieve you at one.” He put the phone down then, angrily.

Charles prized his eyes open, wiping crud away distastefully as the light hit him.

He was alone for a few minutes, breathing in the fresh air from the open window. Erik had left him a glass of water which he sipped absently, his throat dry and scratchy from crying. He wasn’t sure how long he’d slept, but at least it was still morning. He felt ridiculous and ashamed, but mostly drained from being sad. Things would work out with Raven at some point.

Eventually, Erik backed into the room carrying a tray of coffee and breakfast. He didn’t look remotely shocked to see Charles awake, flashing him a brief smile as he set the tray down.

“I promise to fire my employees at least once a year- it keeps them on their toes.” He murmured and Charles smirked, tilting his head to press a kiss to Erik’s cheek. “Sorry if I woke you.”

“You didn’t. Thank you for breakfast.”

“Not at all. It’s practically lunch though, Schatz, it’s eleven o’clock. How are you feeling?”

“That isn’t lunch, it’s brunch.” Charles corrected, dipping a soldier into his egg. “I’m okay now, really.” He chewed thoughtfully, as Erik hurriedly texted a business associate.

_Are you sure I’m not keeping you from work, darling?_

Erik looked up at him, mildly surprised to hear the voice in his head.

_Of course I’m sure. I’m the boss, Charles, I can do what I like._

_What happened with the informant yesterday?_

“He caved rather quickly. Shaw had sent him- trying to trick us into abandoning one of our main bases.” Erik was feigning nonchalance. He didn’t want Charles to worry when he already had so much on his mind- but Charles knew that and prodded anyway.

“If it’s one of your main bases, how does Shaw know about it? Doesn’t that put you in danger?”

“No. Everyone knows about it. It’s a club and, believe me, if Shaw were planning on attacking it I’d sit back and watch with glee. He’d endanger two dozen business tycoons, other gangs and probably the chief of police on the right day.”

“So that’s a hub, right? If you’d believed him and closed it, you’d have been crippled.”

“Momentarily. And we didn’t believe him, remember. Shaw knew we wouldn’t, he’s just testing our reactions. I gave him his informant back with a message. Don’t worry about it right now, Charles. Eat your breakfast.”

* * *

The day passed slowly, for the most part. An argument with his sister wasn’t going to make him waste the day he had with Erik, and he was able to convince the man of his sound mental state enough to fall back into bed with him. Then the time passed without recognition and the sun started to set far too early.

“You’re incorrigible, Charles.” Erik murmured against his hair, as Charles lazily kissed his neck. He wasn’t expecting anything else to come from it, but it was a nice way to spend an evening.

“Perhaps.” He acquiesced, looking up momentarily. “It’s your fault for being so damn attractive.”

“Language Professor.” Erik sighed, picking his phone up to the flood of work he had to deal with. Who knew there was so much bureaucracy to being a mob boss? Erik was certainly thinking along the same lines- delegating some of it to Azazel and some of it to Janos through a few clicks on his phone. Angel was on duty watching for Shaw’s reaction to Erik’s response, accompanied by Sean.

“If you have to go to the office I’ll survive, darling.” He said, pulling his own phone from the coat that Erik had taken from him and draped over the chair the previous evening. It was dead, which came as no surprise but he felt a bubble of anxiety growing as he plugged it in and waited for it to turn on.

If he had a message from Raven, it was either good or bad. If he had nothing was Raven, it was most definitely bad.

“Charles, I don’t think I could get up right now if I tried.” Erik replied casually, his spare hand squeezing Charles’ as he continued to text. Charles wasn’t sure if it was because he knew he was worried about the phone, or just out of intimacy. “Oh.”

Charles looked at Erik expectantly, maintaining the surprise by staying out of his head. A smile curved on Erik’s face slowly.

“What, Erik?”

“Shaw. He’s really trying to provoke me now.” Erik’s eyes flicked to his own, almost manic. “He’s got Emma sleeping with the Chancellor of your university. There’s been a big scandal.”

“I’d say so- the poor man is married and has three daughters!” He wasn’t a particularly pleasant man, however, and Charles would dare to believe that Frost’s powers weren’t even utilised as a form of persuasion. Information extraction, on the other hand. “Erik- that man could access my records, he could find out where I live.”

“I imagine he already knows. It’s just another power play. Don’t worry, Charles, nothing will come of it.”

“I’m not worried for me- my sister is there.” He replied testily, picking up his phone again. Blank- from Raven at least. He had messages from Alex, Hank and even Scott- but none from Raven.

“Charles, your sister is quite safe. She hasn’t even left the apartment building yet.”

“You’re watching her?”  He wasn’t sure why he was shocked. He’d asked them not to protect her sister when she was abroad and this entire thing was only in the hypothetical. It was only logical that now, as part of them team and Erik’s… boyfriend, that his family would be protected- regardless of his say in the matter.

“Of course. From a distance. She’s quite safe.”

“No, you’re watching for a blonde woman with blue eyes. About five foot seven?”

Erik nodded.

“Ah. Darling, there’s something I probably should have told you a while back.” He felt distinctly sick now. “Raven’s mutation – very clever, really – is to shape shift.” A nervous laugh escaped him, a very peculiar reaction to the idea that Raven could be anywhere in the city, lost in the middle of a war between Erik and Shaw. “Anyone could have left that building and you wouldn’t have recognised it was her, and since then she could have taken on the form of a dozen other people too.”

“Shit.”

Panic coursing through him, he dialled his sister. It went straight to voice mail. “Raven, it’s Charles. I’m really sorry about yesterday. Please phone me back as soon as possible. I love you. Phone me back.”


	12. Christmas Shopping

Raven didn’t call back. Charles had barely been able to sleep for worrying until, finally, at four in the morning Erik had gotten word from Angel that Raven had been spotted in her usual form at a bar downtown. Charles made a conscious effort to stop worrying then. His sister was strong; he knew that- she could hold her own as a young blonde woman as much as she could a bulky man. She was fit and trained; he had no reason to worry for her safety. Regardless, now that Erik’s team had eyes on her it was unlikely any trouble would befall her. He was certain she would phone back, eventually, anyway. If not, he’d just have to force her to let him apologise.

A week had passed since his argument with Raven- living in Erik’s apartment for longer than he ever had before. He couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy it. During the day he went downstairs into the offices to work on forming his company and in the evening, he got to go home to Erik. They had dinner together or went out, tumbled into bed and fell asleep without worrying about having to travel or get up to say goodbyes. He missed his books and possessions, but someone had bought him new clothes so at least he wasn’t completely uncomfortable all the time.

He watched Erik dress in a freshly dry-cleaned suit to meet with the head of a growing gang downtown.  “Taking Frost. The attack on Edie. The pictures of us. They’re all designed to scare you. But the fake informant was never intended to work. It was just a test. I don’t understand why he’d make the jump.”

Erik looked at him in the reflection of the mirror, doing his tie up neatly. “He didn’t get any reactions when he tried to suggest the people I care about are in danger. So he switched to my work. If I didn’t care about losing people, I clearly had to care about losing my domain.” Erik’s answer only awoke a dozen more questions in Charles’ head. Erik was right- he didn’t publicly react to the threats on his family. He kept his head down and dealt with it privately.

“But you _did_ react to the threat on your business.”

“Well, there wasn’t much else I could do with the dead body.” Erik shrugged, straightening his tie and pulling his suit jacket on. “Don’t fret, Charles. My domain is as strong as ever and I have complete confidence that I can keep you all safe.”

“Why would he attack the people you care about first?”

Erik didn’t reply, but his mind was quietly protected. Whatever the rivalry between Erik and Shaw, Charles was positive it was more personal than Erik was letting on. Regardless, the older man was smiling when he turned around, tugging at his sleeves with an air of confidence that was so attractive it was a sin.

“Enjoy your shopping today.” He said, his tone wickedly teasing. “Remember I loathe gold, and I don’t care for Jewels either.”

“And there goes my plan to get you golden jewelled handcuffs.” Charles sighed theatrically, the amused grin wiped off his face when Erik leaned onto the bed to steal a kiss that had the potential to leave him distracted for the rest of the day. It was a good job he had yet to get ready for the day, because Erik’s hand was positively ruining him- the other pinning Charles’ own hands above the bedframe.

“Try for silver ones.” Erik smirked when he finally pulled away. His eyes lingered on his face and, through his mind, Charles could see himself- flushed, with swollen lips and eyes glazed over with lust.

“Fucking hell, Erik.” He breathed, sinking back into the pillows. “You’re the devil.”

“I won’t tell Azazel you said that.” Erik smirked, standing up straight and adjusting his suit again. “I’ll see you tonight, darling. And don’t buy sex handcuffs in front of Scott. The poor boy will be scarred for life.”

With that teasing statement, Erik left the bedroom. It was a further minute before he left the apartment, calling a final goodbye before the door shut. In spite of himself, Charles couldn’t stop smiling as he dragged himself out of bed and to the bathroom for a shower.

* * *

“Can we go for-.”

“For the final time, Scott, no.” Alex replied firmly. It was fascinating to Charles, watching their dynamics alter. When they were at Edie’s, the pair were very clearly siblings. Despite the age difference, they still bickered and engaged in a sibling rivalry he’d never really had with Raven. But alone, away from Edie, Alex took on a parental role with ease. He was natural towards his brother in the way he regulated sugary food and decided when the eleven-year old needed feeding or a rest.

“Come on, Janos is probably getting bored.” Charles said, turning back at the end of the department store. He hadn’t seen anything that a mob boss with infinite resources could possibly need or want. Everyone else had been quite easy. He’d even managed to get Scott an after dark tour of the natural science museum while he’d been distracted by his brother. “Let’s head back.”

The relief pouring from Alex’s mind only proved his statement was welcome. They’d been out shopping for four hours now and it was getting somewhat ridiculous. He’d be glad to get home and force Erik to finish what he’d started that morning, before reluctantly informing him that it seemed like silver handcuffs were really the only Christmas present he had any hope of receiving. He got the vague sense that Erik wouldn’t actually mind that, anyway.

The shop was as busy as could be expected two days before Christmas. Alex kept a tight grip on Scott’s reluctant hand as they moved through the throng to get to the exit- only it was decidedly difficult as people seemed to have forgotten basic manners, such as not standing in the way.

“Oh shit!” Alex swore, the panic in his voice was nothing compared to the panic in his mind. Charles entered his consciousness without remorse, seeing what he was seeing. Emma Frost, stood by the doors, grinning wickedly. The thought occurred to him that the people inside the store weren’t ordinary shoppers at all, but Shaw’s men, there to trap them. Or innocent civilians with Emma Frost inside their heads.

The second Alex’s hand moved towards his gun, everyone in the near vicinity turned on them with their own guns raised. They were massively outnumbered.

“Oh shit.” Scott repeated, sounding far less panicked and more awed.

All their minds were almost staggering as Charles tried to get to Frost- they were ordinary people with loud, boring, inane thoughts. Some were there voluntarily. Others were being blackmailed. Frost wasn’t controlling them all with her powers, but a fair few of them. The rest still had loaded guns pointing at them and something to lose. It was a dangerous combination.

“I’d keep that pretty little mind of yours to yourself, Sugar.” Frosts voice was like silk. She approached them without fear. “We wouldn’t want anything to happen to it, after all.”

He knew that Emma Frost was weaker than him. She didn’t have the range or even the understanding of her own abilities. But she was far more practiced in the art of torture than he was and, if she did get inside his head, he didn’t doubt she couldn’t make him crumble before he could build some sort of defence against her. He’d never had to protect his mind from someone else’s before. He couldn’t even control the hundred with guns pointing at them. She was in their heads now, just as he was. Should they start to battle over control of their minds, he could end up driving them all insane. Mothers, daughters, sons, husbands – all insane, for what?

“Drop your gun, Alex. I’m afraid we’re going to have to comply.” He said quietly. Janos was waiting for them- hopefully he’d have the sense to do something when they didn’t show up.

Alex stared at him incredulously for a moment and then sighed, placing his gun on the floor and kicking it away. They were ambushed instantly; the dozen closest to them swarming them and dragging them into the backroom. It was all very uncivilised and nothing like he imagined Erik treating his prisoners- if he ever even kept any. They were forced into straight back chairs and tied up neatly, before they were left completely alone.

“Charles?”

“Yes Alex?” He couldn’t see either of them, they were positioned in a triangle of sorts with Charles facing the door, Scott facing the left and Alex to the back right.

“Do you have a plan at all?”

“No.” He replied promptly. “I can’t do anything while Frost is in diamond form and those people out there are innocent- they’ll die if I attempt to-“

“No, not about that.” Alex interrupted. “Erik is already on his way. I sent the SOS out the second I saw Emma. I meant do you have a plan to stop Erik breaking every bone in my body for putting you in harm’s way?”

“Oh.” Charles almost felt like laughing. Erik was coming. “Not yet, sorry Alex. If you want to say goodbye to Scott, do it now.”

Scott merely laughed nervously, though he didn’t sound particularly comforted.

“I’m only joking, Scott. Don’t worry about a thing. You know I wouldn’t let anything happen to you or to Alex.”

“Yeah- I know.” He didn’t sound particularly reassured, regardless. “It’s just, my eyes hurt.”

Charles entered Scott’s mind instantly and felt the pain with him. It was a burning located in his corneas, almost like a searing headache.

“They really hurt, Alex.” He was starting to struggle against the ropes, panic building in him. There was nothing Alex could do for him, though the young man tried his best to get to his brother.

“Charles, what is it? Gas?!”

“No.” Charles felt the burning alter, surging forwards uncontrollably. “Close your eyes! Scott, close your eyes right now and don’t open them!” Scott did so, the world going dark. “Keep them tightly shut, Scott. There’s a good chap.”

“Charles what the hell is happening?”

“It’s not gas. It’s a mutation.” He said factually, the shock barely registered in his mind yet. He’d noticed it since his first meeting with Scott- he was always irritated by his eyes, always rubbing them. He’d suspected something might come of it in a year or so. “It’s been triggered by the stress of the situation. I don’t think it’s dissimilar from yours, Alex. Only Scott’s access point is his eyes.”

“What? But I need my eyes! I can’t walk around with my eyes closed forever!”

“You won’t have to, Scott, I’ll help you like I helped Alex. I promise you that. But right now, your power is untamed and dangerous to yourself and us. I need you to just keep your eyes closed until we get out of this.”

“Okay.” Scott sounded more childlike than he ever had done- trying very hard not to sound scared. It was easy to see Scott as mature and responsible- he was so clever for his age. But he was only eleven. He was a child, caught up in a mob war. “I can do that. When are we going to get out of this?”

“I’m not sure. Scott, I’m going to ask you a serious question now and I want you to really think about it before you answer me.” He paused, feeling anxiety coming off Alex in waves. “I have the ability to put you to sleep. You won’t wake up until you’re safe and all this is over. Or you can stay in complete control of reality and I won’t touch your mind at all.”

“Is that a good idea? If he’s unconscious, I mean?” Alex asked quietly, still struggling against his ropes. Not obviously, though, he was trying to reserve some of his energy. He didn’t doubt that there would be a fight when Erik arrived- something that Charles was still trying to come to terms with. He’d been so overjoyed that Erik was coming to help them at all that he’d forgotten this wasn’t going to end nicely.

“It’s okay. I’m okay.” Scott said finally. “I want to be awake for this.”

_If anything happens, Alex, anything terribly traumatic- I will be able to alter his memories._ He felt Alex still when he received the mental transmission. _I’m protecting both of you so Emma won’t know anything is out of the ordinary. It’ll be okay._

“If you say so.” Alex said aloud, to Scott, but Charles knew it was directed to him too. They sat in silence for perhaps ten minutes- he wished he could have Erik’s power just to tell the time- how long had it been since they were accosted by Frost?

Eventually, the door opened again and Frost re-entered accompanied by a blankness Charles wasn’t sure how he’d missed until it was staring him in the face. It was Shaw, he worked that much out for sure, but he was wearing a helmet that was somehow blocking all of Charles’ power. He couldn’t hear or feel anything from the man- just an ominous nothing that physically hurt when he tried to break through it.

“Oh dear, Professor Xavier. Not as strong as you think you are.” Shaw spoke like he owned the world and it made Charles dizzy with rage. He was a pathetic excuse for a man who thought himself king. “But you are very useful, I admit. Because when little Erik walks through that door to come to your rescue, I’m going to break his legs and make him watch you die.”

He could feel Emma testing at Scott and Alex’s mind and he resolved to protect them for as long as he was able. As far as Emma could tell, the siblings were just scared and nothing more. She didn’t know Scott was closing his eyes for a reason and she didn’t know that Alex’s power had come a long way since she’d been working for Erik.

“Why?”

“What, did lover boy not tell you?” Shaw was mocking and vile and he made Charles sick to the stomach. He knew there was something about Erik’s history with Shaw he didn’t know – that Erik had always kept hidden behind his barriers – and he had never pressed Erik about it. He’d tell him in his own time. He didn’t need Shaw to use it to manipulate him.

“Look at the prim petite Professor, Emma. Look at how far he’s fallen. Do you like being fucked by my creation? Does it make you feel powerful?”

He rather wished that Scott had agreed to have his mind taken over completely- not that it was his most pressing concern as of now. He resisted the urge to ask the questions Shaw wanted to hear. He could quell his curiosity until they were through the other end of this ordeal. Shaw, though, seemed to have no intention of shutting up.

“Did he tell you how I killed his mummy in front of him. How he cried and screamed and raged until all the world burned? And he never stopped, my creation, he kept running and burning and raging. Now he has you do you think he’ll stop?”

“No.” Charles said darkly. “But what makes you think I’d want him to?”

“Interesting.” Shaw grinned from ear to ear, his face putrid. Scott’s mind was equally as angry; his head was twisted to glare at Emma, a woman he’d once considered a friend and colleague. “Very interesting, Professor. Emma? Why don’t we give the Professor a little incentive?”

Emma shot him a sleazy smile- a smirk that made him want to turn inside out in disgust- and left. Charles was desperate to know why. What incentive could they have on him to make him possibly consider turning on Erik?

The answer occurred to him a split second before the door opened again. Raven.

She was strapped to a sack truck so intricately that even if she shifted form she had no chance of escape. Her mouth was silenced by tape and, worst of all, she was wearing another one of Shaw’s helmets. He couldn’t hear her- couldn’t find out what had happened or if she was in pain. There was just a silence where his wonderful sister should have been.

“Isn’t this nice? A family reunion.” Shaw smiled viciously. “I’m going to give you a choice, Professor.” He paused, eyes glinting maliciously. He enjoyed this- Shaw revelled in the pain he was causing, and Charles didn’t need his powers to work that one out. “Erik or Raven?”


	13. A Commotion

“I’m going to give you a choice, Professor.” He paused, eyes glinting maliciously. He enjoyed this- Shaw revelled in the pain he was causing, and Charles didn’t need his powers to work that one out. “Erik or Raven?”

\- -

There was another pause. “Be aware, if you don’t choose Raven then I’ll kill them both.”

“So it isn’t really a choice at all.” Charles replied through gritted teeth. Raven wasn’t crying, at least, or visibly bleeding. She was starting at him like she’d never seen him before and he couldn’t help but hear her voice in his head- the statement he’d been trying to ignore for a week as he distracted himself with Erik. _‘You’re throwing away your ideals for what, a murderer? Enjoy that life.’_ He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know how he could keep both Erik and Raven, regardless of Shaw.

“Oh it is, Professor. You either choose right, or you choose wrong.” Shaw patted the helmet on Raven’s head fondly, as though it was a pet. “Emma, why don’t you show the Professor the right choice to make?” Shaw left them then, the door swinging shut behind him ominously, and Emma Frost stepped forward, diamond sparkling under the storeroom lights. Charles couldn’t really ascertain his own feelings- too deeply intertwined in Alex and Scott’s minds – but he knew he was terrified. So was Raven- she had reverted to her natural form- she couldn’t maintain her power like this.

Emma wrapped a diamond hand around Raven’s throat, applying just enough pressure for Raven’s eyes to shoot about wildly. This was his incentive to behave while Emma prodded around in his mind. She had complete confidence he wouldn’t risk harm coming to his sister- she entered his mind without hesitation. He had been right in his predictions about her skill. She wasn’t a ghost in his mind, shadowing his thoughts and winding unnoticed through his memories, she was a force of nature. She barged into his mind like a stropping child would stomp upstairs- he failed to stop a yelp of pain escaping him as he struggled against his restraints.

The pain crippled him for only a moment. It was nothing compared to how angry he felt. He was far more powerful than Frost- far superior than her in every way. He could sweep her from his mind as if she was nothing more than a flea, and so he did. He didn’t think about the risk to Raven’s poor throat until she was already out- shocked back into human form and gasping for air at the sheer force of Charles’ push.

If she’d had the time to think, she might have killed Raven in an instant. Might have reverted back to her diamond form without delay and crushed the bones in Raven’s neck like they were nothing. But she faltered- she allowed herself to be overwhelmed, just for a moment. A moment was all they needed.

The light hit the room like agony in Charles’ mind. Alex unleashed his power, burning away his restraints without warning and breaking free. He directed the energy towards Emma and, in front of his eyes, the woman burned away like a straw doll.

He felt like throwing up. The smell of burnt flesh was putrid and thick, inescapable. He altered some of the receptors in Scott’s brain quickly so he couldn’t sense the smell and then, the moment he could reach a hand to his own head when Alex had untied him, he searched for Erik desperately. He wasn’t in the near vicinity, but he could sense his mind travelling across the city.

Both he and Alex attended to their siblings then. He pulled the tape from Raven’s mouth as gently as he could before pulling the wretched helmet from her head.

“Your goddamn boyfriend better be worth all this you bastard.” She spat the moment she could, but it wasn’t with a complete malice. He could sense the relief that she was free and that Charles was there with her. So, perhaps, there was hope that she would forgive him. Hope that he could have his Sister and Erik, when all this was over.

“What happened?” He asked, rather than replying to her comment.

“Angel.” She said succinctly, and Charles rather felt the world slow down. Erik was right. Angel had betrayed him and just because he hadn’t done a simple search of her mind, he had endangered them all. “She showed up at a bar I was in last night. I thought it was coincidence but then I got kidnapped.”

“Oh god. Okay. This is okay.” His thoughts sounded suspiciously like Erik, ‘ _You’re okay’._ Angel was with Erik, though, and what if she caught him off guard or incapacitated him? Erik trusted her- they all did. He scanned for Erik again, hoping to get the message to him before anything happened. “Emma’s dead so I can get us out now. I can-“ He fell silent. Shaw’s men were stationed at every possible exit. It wasn’t a problem, exactly. He could make them go unnoticed or make them forget they’d ever seen them at all. The problem was Shaw himself- he needed to be dealt with. The realisation dawned on him slowly.

They couldn’t leave. Shaw was clever, he wouldn’t have made it so easy to escape. He was a vile man and Erik’s enemy. He needed finishing, tonight, or else the war would only continue to rage. A hundred more mutants would die unnecessarily.

“Are you okay, Scott?” He asked, turning to the youngest of them. Scott stood with his brother, eyes still tight shut, but he nodded rapidly at the question. He was lying, of course, and Charles knew it. Even if he wasn’t inside his mind, he was pale as anything and shaking violently. “You’re going to be okay.”

“I know.” Scott replied, nonetheless. “What happened to Emma? Did you kill her?”

“She’s gone, Scotty. We’re safe for now.” Alex replied quietly. “We should keep moving, Professor. If Shaw comes back and sees we killed his little pet, god knows what he’ll do.”

“I know, but -“ He fell silent, finally feeling Erik nearby.

_Erik!? Angel’s a traitor- she kidnapped my sister-_

_I know. She’s been dealt with._ Erik replied darkly. For a moment, Charles almost felt inclined to mourn the bright young woman he’d trusted like any other one of Erik’s team. _Are you alright?_

Around him, Raven, Alex and Scott were staring at him expectantly. He touched his fingers to his temple to signify the reason for his silence. _Yes. Alex killed Emma. But Shaw’s coming back. I can’t stop him, Erik, he has this helmet- I can’t get us out safely._

_We’re close, Schatz. Just delay him as long as you can._

_We have to kill him, Erik._ As he transmitted the message, he realised how unlike him it was. He heard himself as though he were Raven and he knew she was right. He had changed. But not so much. Shaw did have to die and if Erik didn’t get there in time, the duty would fall to them. But it was a necessity. It would protect the lives of a hundred innocent men and women. He wasn’t becoming a murderer; he was becoming a mobster. There was a difference- it was a difference he’d recognised in Erik since the day they’d met. They weren’t in the business of killing innocents, Erik had told him, and he was right.

_Just wait, Charles._

_You think you deserve to kill him because he killed your mother?_ He wasn’t angry. He sounded it, but he wasn’t really. Of course Erik would want to be the one to kill Shaw. It was only reasonable. Erik deserved revenge, given what Shaw had done to him.

_No. Because you shouldn’t have to, Charles. You killed your step-father, but that doesn’t make you a murderer. If you were- if you were me, you’d have barged through that door and killed the innocents already. I’m coming to get you. Just keep talking to me –_

The door slammed open, Shaw and his men entered the warehouse. Charles withdrew from Erik’s mind instantly, standing ahead of Scott with Alex and Raven. It made him feel slightly better to be stood united with his sister and Alex, but he knew he was useless without his power. He couldn’t do anything until Shaw removed his helmet and Shaw wouldn’t let them get close enough to him to do that, flanked by his many followers. He looked around expectantly and then smiled as if he hadn’t expected anything less.

“Oh shame. I so loved having a telepath of my own. Oh well, I suppose I have you now, Charles.” Shaw sent him another awful grin. “Take your seats again, would you? You had such a wonderful view of the upcoming execution.”

“You bastard-.” Alex ground out, stepping in front of his brother. “I hope Erik makes you burn.”

“Like you did to dear Miss Frost? It is sad, isn’t it? She might have persuaded me to grant little Scott here mercy.” He sighed dramatically. “Nevertheless, we must adapt to that which we currently face. Isn’t that right, Professor?” Charles looked at the man stonily, swallowing bile. “I’ve read all your work. Really, it’s good stuff. Very impressive. Makes you wonder why you gave up teaching.” Another pointless grin.

Charles thought that if all this ended terribly, he’d rather put his own life out like a light than work for this man. He was a demon- a devil, far from the way he’d used the term as an endearment to Erik earlier that morning. Charles had heard more evil thoughts than he could face- the worst and darkest memories and fantasies in a thousand minds- but no-one compared to Shaw.

“You’re going to pay for this, Shaw. Emma was our friend- you corrupted her.”

“I did?” Shaw quirked an eyebrow to Alex. “I wasn’t aware. At least that puts Erik and I on par. We both corrupted ourselves a telepath.”

“I’m not corrupt.” Charles replied, somewhat indignantly, even as Raven snorted at his side.

“Of course you’re corrupt. You’d kill me right now, I think, if you could get in my head. You’re a sodomised, broken little Professor.”

Charles had to grit his teeth so as not to reply. He couldn’t give Shaw the satisfaction of an answer. He forced himself to focus on the here and now, on Scott’s frightened breaths and Raven’s rippling scales. He didn’t quite account for the strength of Alex’s anger, once again, and did nothing to stop another burst of energy erupting out at Shaw.

Time seemed to slow down.

Charles watched the burst of energy like an out of body experience, seeing the mirth light up in Shaw’s eyes. The energy hit him like light, though it collected into a threatening ball in his hands, circling dangerously like a spinning sun.

“I can see why Emma liked you, Summers. Your tricks won’t work here, I’m afraid. You see, I can absorb energy, and with that energy I can do anything I like.”

Charles could feel Erik nearby- he only dared to glance into his mind to see him fighting violently- but his attention returned to Shaw almost immediately. He couldn’t risk Shaw realising he was speaking to Erik.

Shaw was distracted anyway, raising his hands to inspect the pulsing light curiously. “For example, I could make your brother burn the way Emma did. Or I can burn you, Alex, limb by limb until you’re begging for the end. Or I could make you watch the good Professor burn, how about that?” He chuckled darkly.

_Jesus Christ, Erik, you didn’t tell me he was this much of a bastard._ Charles sent to Erik bitterly, sensing the very near presence of his boyfriend.

_Forgive me, Liebling, I never intended for you to meet._

The door flew open and Erik stepped through with what Charles could only assume was his entire network, guns raised and powers ready to be utilised. Erik’s eyes were locked on him from the moment they entered the storeroom and didn’t move to Shaw until the older man spoke, his voice like poison.

“Alternatively, Alex, I could do this.” He sent the ball of energy hurtling towards the door where Erik and his men stood, flicking it at them like it were nothing more than a pebble. It would kill them all.

Charles screamed- both mentally and physically, trying to run forwards and finding himself flat on the floor as Shaw sent another burst of energy at his feet. He heard a crack and the pain was excruciating- he could hear Erik shouting his name and Raven was at his side in an instant. He was almost certain his ankles were broken, but that was nothing- nothing compared to losing Erik. He couldn’t-

The energy reached them too quickly- too hard. There was a lot of yelling as they scrambled to move aside, but a single moment of clarity in which Darwin stepped out in front of them all. The blast hit him square in the chest and he absorbed the power entirely. His mutation was to adapt. This was mutations being used as they were designed to be used. It was genius- so genius that Charles almost laughed, attempting to drag himself up from the floor.

Then, there was nothing to laugh about.

Nothing was more heart-wrenching than Alex and Sean’s screams as they watched their friend disintegrating; crumbling into the air in front of them. He felt their agony as they watched him die- all those moments of friendship lost to their memories now that the man himself was gone. Guilt hit Alex like a knife to the chest- that was his energy- it was the shot that he’d sent at Shaw that had killed Darwin. Charles rather thought he could sob at the emotions in the room- so overwhelmed by the minds screaming at him.

Outwardly, silence reigned on the storeroom. Shaw was the first to break the silence.

“Hello Erik. It’s been a while. How have you been?” Shaw said then, sickeningly calm, turning to Erik. Erik who valued his team like family- not chess pieces. Darwin hadn’t been a pawn- hadn’t been a necessary sacrifice. His death, Erik thought, was going to be the last. Shaw would pay. Charles was inclined to agree.

“Wonderful. And yourself?”

Shaw smiled in lieu of a reply. Erik’s arrivals had distracted him enough, at least, to turn his back on them. Raven moved forward, nimble and silent. Then, like a bird of prey swooping down, she reached out and dragged the helmet from Shaw’s head forcefully. He burst into Shaw’s mind the moment the helmet was gone- freezing him in place when his finger was only a millimetre from the trigger of his gun, pressed into Raven’s back. She extracted her arm from his frozen grip with a sickening crack.

The commotion around them was unrelenting. Erik and his team burst into action, taking control of the storeroom as though they’d have months to plan an attack strategy. Janos was using his power to round up Shaw’s minions- he rendered them unable to walk, let alone escape. Raven was holding her own in protecting Charles, regardless of her broken arm, fighting her way with the mob as though she’d been training her entire life for this reason.

“Charles.”

He drew his eyes back to Erik, wincing with the pain of it all. His boyfriend was stood next to the frozen Shaw, holding a gun to his temple.

“Let him go, Charles. Let me kill him.”

_I can’t. If I let him go, he’ll kill us all. Shoot him, Erik. Do it now, I’ll hold him in place._

_But you’ll feel it. I’ll be killing you._

_No. Only slightly. I’ll get over it. You were right, before, I’m not a murderer. But I’ll help you- let me do this for you. You have to do this darling. Pull the trigger._

Erik looked at him, distraught. This was his weakness, Charles recognised distantly. Hurting him. Erik had never been overly concerned about anyone else getting to him, but Erik hurting him was always a possibility. That was why he’d reacted so badly to Raven’s abuse comment. He was scared it was true.

_I’ll be okay, Erik. I might pass out. But it isn’t real. You won’t kill me. Only Shaw. Kill Shaw. Do it, now._

The gun shot echoed in the cavernous storeroom. It was a pain unlike anything he’d experienced before, drowning out the pain in his feet easily. This was his head being split in two. His skull tearing like tin foil and his brain tissue lost to the bullet. He was screaming. He thought maybe Raven was screaming too.

Erik was there, close by. Not screaming, not hurt. Strong and by his side, his mind radiating so many wonderful feelings- so intense it was more a sensation than anything coherent. It was a guiding light through the pain.

Charles took a deep breath, fighting back nausea. “Scott?”

“Yes Professor?” The young boy was close by, from his voice. Or perhaps Charles was just inside his head. He couldn’t tell, but he didn’t sound scared anymore, regardless.

“Keep those eyes closed until you see Hank. Alex will take you to him.” He assured him kindly and then he let go of reality.


	14. Three Ships Come Sailing In

Charles woke to an excruciating headache. He threw up, repeatedly, almost crying from the pain of it. Maybe he _was_ crying. He couldn’t really tell. All he knew was pain and, if he wasn’t mistaken, the nervous reassurances of Hank as he injected him with something- and a stranger- a doctor he didn’t know. The pain eased considerably and he managed to keep down a few sips of water from a glass held against his lips. Exhaustion weighed heavily on his every bone and he dosed off again without once having managed to focus on anyone else in the room.

He woke again and he was alone. The headache was dimmer than it had been before, clearly the work of the pain killers, but it was still distracting. He presumed that there were others outside the bedroom but he couldn’t use his power to reach out and sense them, nor could he be bothered to call out to them physically. He managed to drink a little more and slipped off again, clutching Erik’s pillow tightly so his scent helped ease him into a more restful slumber.

When he woke again, his headache was gone. He was sure he’d had some horrific nightmares and then some very strange dreams too as his mind repaired itself, but they slipped away the moment he opened his eyes to observe his surroundings – a rarity, he usually remembered everything in specific detail. He was alone still, but the chair beside his bed suggested Erik probably had been sat with him for a while. There was fresh water on his bedside table and a dozen pills he had no idea if he was supposed to take. He sat up, awkwardly pulling a heavily weighted leg, and sipped the water- listening to the voices through the door.

“They have no proof it was us. Even if they did, we just eliminated Shaw for them. They don’t give a damn about the reason.” Janos explained firmly, sounding like the voice of reason.

“He is right, Alex. At most they’ll do a shoddy enquiry to prove there is no proof. Then they let it drop.”

“What if they take this as the opportunity to eradicate us entirely, Erik?!” Alex sounded tired and worried. If he reached out to the young man’s mind, Charles was sure he’d feel the guilt and hurt of Darwin’s death, so he kept to himself. Selfish though it was, he couldn’t help Alex right now. He did think of Scott, though, and his newly developed mutation. He could remember Hank being there, but he wasn’t sure how long ago that was. Had he managed to rescue his eyesight?

“With our bi-annual investments into their department? I wouldn’t count on it, Alex. Go home to Scott and stop worrying.” Erik said with an air of finality. “Azazel, you stay down in the Lobby in case we do get visitors. And can someone sort out a florist for Darwin’s fucking funeral. I can’t look at any more flower arrangements right now.”

“I’ll do it.” Sean spoke up quietly, projecting a sense of duty and hurt like nothing Charles had felt since his own emotions when his mother died.

There was shuffling and quiet chatter, and then the apartment was silent. Charles reached his mind out to Erik. It felt peculiar after not testing his power for so long - but reaching Erik’s mind was like a welcome home.

_I’m awake, Erik._

Erik had flung through the bedroom door before he’d even finished his message, taking his hands tightly and kissing them. He looked exhausted, bags under his eyes like he hadn’t slept since fall and he was dressed in casual wear- a rare occasion indeed. Other than that, he wasn’t injured. In fact, he’d never seen Erik look so content.

“How are you, Charles? Do you need me to call the doctor back?”

“No, I’m alright. What happened? How long has it been?”

“Only two days.” Erik shrugged lightly. “You passed out and we got you back home and had my doctor come out. Hank showed up and demanded to know what I’d done to you.” Charles almost laughed, imagining poor Hank standing up to his scary mafia boss boyfriend. “So I told him everything. You’ve broken your left foot, by the way, but apart from that you’re alright.”

“I see.” He would give another day of his life just to see Erik’s memory of that particular conversation, but now wasn’t precisely the time to tell Erik that. “The police?”

“They know that Shaw is gone and they probably know I did it, but they’re not going to do anything about it.” He paused, sighing. “Do you need anything, Charles? A cup of tea or something to eat?”

“Tea, in a minute.” Charles held him a little tighter. He knew logically that he was safe. That everyone, other than Darwin, was safe. But being tied up and helpless was a bitter shock to the system and he just wanted to be close to Erik. Erik wanted to be close to him too, he could feel it in his mind. To his silent irritation, however, he felt Erik’s resolve not to touch Charles until he was certain he was okay- mentally and physically.

“What about everyone else- are they okay?”

“Hank designed some glasses for Scott. They’re just prototypes, but at least it means he can see without shooting lasers at people. Darwin never reformed. He usually adapts within a few hours so…” Erik trailed off, but Charles knew what that meant. If Darwin hadn’t adapted by now, it was unlikely he ever could. “Everyone else survived unscathed. Raven did punch me after you passed out- with a broken arm at that.”

“What?!”

“It’s fine. She was just worried about you. And she’s fine too. Don’t tell her I told you, but I think she was impressed with my team.”

“Oh.” His eyes widened. “Oh.” He repeated. That was certainly a shock. He’d been so scared that she’d hate him- for changing, for putting her in danger. But she’d fought so naturally. She hadn’t shied away from battle. Charles thought of his sister as the child he needed to protect, and she thought of him as the child trying desperately hard to hide from abusers. Perhaps they didn’t know each other as well as they’d thought. “Is she still mad at me, then?”

“No, Charles. I don’t think so. She’s definitely angry with me, but she didn’t try to take you away from me or call the police or anything- so there’s hope yet.”

“Angry with you?”

Erik gave him an exasperated looked. “I shot you in the head, Charles.”

“No. You shot Shaw in the head. The fact that I happened to be in his head at the time was merely an unfortunate necessity.” He corrected primly. “Tea now, darling?”

“Of course, Charles.” Erik kissed his forehead tenderly, climbing off the bed. “Oh, and Schatz?” He looked up expectantly. “Happy Christmas Eve.”

“Darling, you’re Jewish.”

He heard Erik’s laughter all the way from the Kitchen.

* * *

It took a great deal of protesting before he managed to convince Erik that he was well enough for visitors. It was Christmas Eve, after all, and he wanted to see their little make-shift family. He certainly wanted to see his sister and make sure she wasn’t too angry at him anymore. And Scott, of course, who had been through such a traumatic ordeal on what should have been a safe and pleasant shopping trip. He’d initially wanted to go to Edie’s to see everyone, but Erik had argued with him, unwilling to move him while he was still drugged, in pain and had a broken foot. The compromise had been to have the others come to see Charles now that he was awake.

He didn’t protest quite as much when Erik decided he had to be carried everywhere until Christmas was over. In fact, he was suspiciously quiet in Erik’s view.

“You’re comfortable and warm. What is there to complain about?” He almost suggested that Erik personally carry him everywhere from now on, as a joke of course, but he got the vague impression Erik might actually agree so he kept his mouth shut.

Erik’s blush was sinful as he kept his thoughts hidden carefully form Charles. He wasn’t listening anyway just taking comfort from being inside his beautiful mind. Erik probably knew that too, but it didn’t stop him blushing.

“You know I didn’t actually manage to get you a present.” He sighed as he was set down on the sofa, his leg propped up on a footrest.

“That’s alright. You’re more than enough.” Erik replied, sweetly, pouring glasses of champagne. Charles reached for one out of habit – how many times had Erik handed him a glass of alcohol in the months they’d been together? – but Erik simply looked at him, amused. “Not a chance, Charles. You’re on medication.”

“Oh, I’d forgotten.” His leg was heavy with the cast on his foot, but the pain was certainly manageable. “I’ve not gone without alcohol at Christmas since I was far too young.” He mused aloud, leaning into Erik’s chest as he joined him on the sofa. “Then again, I expect this Christmas to be significantly better than any I’ve had before so alcohol shouldn’t be required.”

“I should hope so.” Erik replied, pressing a kiss to his temple.

* * *

The elevator opened up into the apartment and a worried looking Hank stepped out. The younger man was wearing a hideous Christmas jumper and his mind was as far from focused on Christmas as possible.

“Mr Lehnsherr.” He greeted, only somewhat nervous, upon seeing Erik stood by the window. His eyes cast quickly to Charles on the couch and he hurried across the room. “Professor! How are you feeling? Are you sure you should be up?”

“Don’t give Erik any ideas, Hank. If he had it his way, I’d probably be sleeping Christmas away.” He laughed lightly, enjoying the indignant look Erik shot him. Honestly, he was exhausted already and all he’d done was sit out the sofa and let Erik wait on him hand and foot. “And please, for the last time, call me Charles.”

“Sorry, Charles.” Hank took a seat. “How’s the pain?”

“It’s fine, really. I can’t remember the worst of it. Thank you for your help.”

Hank looked uncomfortable, his mind suddenly reminding him that the reason his help had been needed was because Charles was dating a mobster – and he was currently in said mobsters house. He swallowed nervously and then pushing the anxiety away. Charles couldn’t help but feel slightly proud of the younger man.

“That’s okay. You'd do the same for me.” He shrugged lightly.

“Can I get you a drink, Hank?” Erik asked, clasping a hand to Charles’ shoulder and squeezing comfortingly.

“Water would be great for now, thanks, Mr Lehnsherr.”

Erik nodded, with a final gentle squeeze, and he disappeared into the kitchen.

“You can call him Erik you know. He likes to feel impressive, but he won’t say anything if you call him Erik.” Charles almost smiled. The first time he’d called him Erik, the man’s eyes had lit up. He wasn’t sure if it was shock, lust or amusement that had done it - but he’d never stopped calling him Erik since.

“I’d rather live, thanks.” Hank replied, sardonic even as he smiled. “Are you sure you’re okay, Prof- Charles? I wanted to test your brainwaves while you were unconscious to make sure the bullet hadn’t done any serious damage, but your boyfriend threatened to have my funding cut if I even tried to put a wire near you.”

“Did he now?” Hank didn’t seem that scared of the threat now, but that didn’t stop Charles feeling irritated. Threats were all very well and good on enemies, but Hank certainly wasn’t an enemy. “Thank you for telling me that, Hank, I’ll be sure to have a chat with him later.” He rather enjoyed the guilt that flashes on Hank’s face for having told on Erik. “Are you okay with all this, Hank? Really? I’m aware it’s rather an odd situation to find yourself in.”

“Yeah… it was a bit of a shock at first. I knew you were acting strangely, but I didn’t expect… I mean, it’s just out of character is all. I wouldn’t have ever imagined that this was happening. But as long as you’re happy, Professor. Uh, Charles, I mean.”

“I am, thank you Hank.” As he spoke, he sensed two new minds entering the otherwise mostly deserted building. All the way down in the lobby, he felt Scott and Alex making their way to the lift. Alex’s excitement was tempered by his ever present grief for Darwin, but he was eager to see both Charles and Hank nonetheless. “Erik was telling me about the glasses you made for Scott?” He said, as Erik joined them once more – handing Hank his glass and then sitting beside Charles, taking his hand possessively.

“Oh yes- very interesting mutation. It’s not identical to Alex’s, but it is very alike. I want to do some more research into the familial similarities of mutations-.” Hank continued to ramble- highlighting known cases of mutations within families and the variations of mutations he’d encountered, but Charles only dedicated a third of his mind to the younger man and his mouth too, replying and prompting when necessary. Another third continued to track the Summers’ boys and look out for other guests. The final third was tucked neatly within Erik’s mind, embraced and warm.

 _Hank isn’t scared of me anymore._ Erik sounded mildly surprised. _Why isn’t he scared of me anymore?_

_You say that like it’s a bad thing. You threatened him with no funding? Really Erik, that’s low. I simply proved to Hank that no-one is really above anyone._

_You told him you were going to tell me off for threatening him, didn’t you?_

_Yes. And I was being completely honest. He’s a university researcher, Erik, give the poor man a break._

_Fine. I won’t threaten your friends anymore._ He paused, his thumb trailing the back of Charles’ hand softly. _Are you okay?_

 _Yes._ He smiled as the elevator doors opened and Alex and Scott joined them, grinning easily.

“Professor, you’re awake!” Scott rushed to his side, slowing so as not to knock his foot. “I have laser eyes, look! Hank made these for me. And Alex said that you were a total badass to Shaw- that’s so cool, I wish I’d actually seen it.” Charles, on the other hand, was rather glad he hadn’t seen in. He didn’t say this, smiling encouragingly at the boy. “But, you know, I’m glad you’re okay and that Shaw is dead and everything.”

“Me too, Scott.” He couldn’t help but laugh as Scott then turned his attention to Hank, chattering rapidly about something he’d read in a science magazine on the solar system.

“Hi Prof. Glad you’re okay.” Alex greeted, clapping a hand to his arm happily.

“You too, Alex.” Charles sent a burst of warmth to the younger man to accommodate for his inability to get up. “How has Scott been?” He asked, while the young boy was still distracted by his new favourite scientist.

“Alright. He had a nightmare last night, but he’s a tough kid.” Alex replied, only a ghosting of concern on his features. His mind was as predictable as ever, and yet if he didn’t know Alex he’d think the man was insane. Anyone else would have gone running the moment their profession but their family in danger like that, but it only strengthened Alex’s resolve. Erik and Edie were their family, and he’d be damned if he took Scott away from them. A memory of Edie bringing them hot cocoa after the nightmare was a warm beacon, keeping Alex going now on next to no sleep. “He’s got a crush of all things. This kid called Jean lives down the street, gave him a Christmas present this morning and he’s not stopped shaking it since.”

“That’s good to hear.” He couldn’t help but laugh for a moment, imagining Scott blushing in front of his crush, before he sobered again. “And how are you?”

Alex wouldn’t meet his eyes, staring out of the window. “I’m okay.”

“He keeps saying that.” Erik inputted lazily, almost unhelpfully. Charles shot him a wearying look, before attempting to reason with Alex. He wasn’t entirely sure how to approach the situation, which wasn’t a common feeling for him.

“It wasn’t your fault, Alex. You’re not responsible- Shaw was, and he paid for it. I made sure he did.” Alex was unnaturally still. “Do you believe me?”

“If I’d thought… If I had more control, Shaw wouldn’t have had that energy in the first place.”

“And if Charles hadn’t wanted to go Christmas shopping, you wouldn’t have been alone to get surrounded. You can’t think like that, Alex, and if you continue to do so, I’ll stop you from working and make you live with Edie for a month.”

Alex laughed then, looking back at them. Erik seemed completely calm, as if he hadn’t expected anything else, fixing Alex with a level state.

“I’m here if you need me, Alex.” Charles said anyway, smiling at the young man. “For you and Scott.”

Alex nodded his appreciation, taking a sip of champagne until Erik snatched the glass from his hand. “You’re only nineteen, Alex, go get a juice.”

Alex stared at him, incredulous. “Boss, we’re the mafia. Are you really telling me off for not meeting the legal drinking age?”

Erik’s hard stare was answer enough and Alex sighed, getting up and moving off to the kitchen.

_You know you’re ridiculous. The boy deserves a drink._

_I don’t doubt for one second he’s not helping himself to beer while he’s in the kitchen._ Erik’s voice was mildly smug in his head and for a moment, Charles was perturbed. Then, he watched Hank moving into the kitchen after Alex and he couldn’t stop himself grinning at his boyfriend.

_You’re wicked._

_No. Wicked would be to follow them in there and catch them at it._

_Ew, Erik, that’s our kitchen._ Regardless, Charles couldn’t stop himself from smiling. _I hope Hank makes him happy._

 _He’s been through a lot. Their parents were poor excuses for their titles. He’s never really had anyone like Hank before._ A beat passed. _Our kitchen?_

Charles looked at Erik nervously. They were now entirely lost to the room- Scott distractedly flicking through the television for a Christmas film.

 _Your kitchen._ He corrected himself quietly.

_That’s only because you can’t cook. I’ll teach you, then it’ll be yours too._

_That’s how you ask me to move in with you? By telling me I can’t cook?_ The laugh that escaped him wasn’t mental at all, and Scott looked at him like he was insane. He stuck his tongue out at the boy before looking back at Erik.

_Well it’s true. But I do want you to stay with me here, Charles. I’m rather in love with you._

_I love you too. And of course I’ll stay._

* * *

Charles had been right in his prediction that he’d enjoy this Christmas without alcohol. There was nothing quite like being surrounded by their make-shift family. Raven had shown up and punched Charles’ shoulder for scaring her, and then hugged him so fiercely he almost cried. She almost had too, but she was stronger than he was. Edie, Janos, Azazel and Sean had joined them too, and they’d played games and talked until, inevitably, Charles had drifted off.

He woke feeling completely disorientated and sleepy, laying on the couch with a heavy wool blanket pulled over him to his neck that smelled distinctly like Edie’s house. He forced his eyes open, but the room was mostly dark and it didn’t hurt at all. The room was a mess, empty glasses and trash everywhere- a real Christmas gathering disaster. He wasn’t sure when he’d fallen asleep, but he hadn’t said goodbye to anyone.

“Schatz? Are you awake?” Erik’s voice was soft and welcome.

“Yeah,” He fought a yawn valiantly. “Time is it?”

“Nearly eight. You’ve been asleep for two hours.”

“That’s ridiculous.”

“No, it isn’t. You’re on medication and recovering from a traumatic ordeal. I’m surprised you managed to stay awake for so long.” Erik wasn’t lying- he truly was surprised. For his part, Charles reluctantly had to admit that he did still feel tired enough to go right to bed- even after his nap. Though he wished he’d stayed awake to tease Hank and Alex a little longer, or to see the excitement on Scott’s face when Erik handed him his Christmas presents to open at Edie’s in the morning.

“Well I can’t say I’ll struggle to fall asleep tonight, anyway.” He said through a yawn as Erik moved into the kitchen to make drinks. It was so strangely domestic it almost felt like the ordeal with Shaw hadn’t happened at all. It had happened, though. A lot had changed and, no doubt, would continue to change because of it. But everything was alright. He was alright. Erik was with him, and their make-shift family would be reunited again tomorrow for Christmas. What did he have to be anxious about?

Erik emerged from the Kitchen with coffee, smiling lightly at the sight of Charles on his sofa. Through Erik’s eyes, Charles saw himself. Still sleepy looking, with lines indented in his face from the pillows on the sofa. His eyes were heavy and his expression content. Erik felt nothing but fondness looking at him.

“Erik, can I ask you something?”

The older man tensed only slightly, nodding as he sat.

“Were you ever going to tell me what Shaw had done?”

He wasn’t angry at Erik. He wasn’t scared that Erik didn’t trust him. He was angry at Shaw for the way he’d found out, angry that it had ever happened. But for Erik, he was only concerned. For all the family feeling he displayed to his employees, he was so alone. He was there leader. He decided who went on which tasks and who dealt with certain people. Effectively, he decided who lived or died. As much as his team liked him, that unspoken realisation was there constantly.

“Yes. When he was dealt with, probably.” Erik admitted softly. “I was twelve when he murdered my mother in front of me. He made me work for him, taught me... I was eighteen when I left him and started building what I have now.” _His empire_ rang in their minds, but Charles couldn’t tell where it had originated from.

“You didn’t enjoy killing him.” He mused aloud, intertwining their fingers.

“Of course not. You were in his head. It just needed to be done. I own over half the city now, Charles. I’m a monopoly power.”

Charles let out a breathy laugh. “Well that should feel good, at least.” He paused, watching his lover with such overwhelming affection he wondered how on earth he’d gotten to this point. September had started off so ordinarily and three months later his entire life had changed. “Merry Christmas, Erik.”

“Happy December 24th Liebling.” Erik replied, smiling teasingly.


End file.
